


乱世无英雄

by appleFei



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 74,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleFei/pseuds/appleFei
Summary: 说明：此篇文章古风AU，一切都是AU绝对的AU，不要跟任何朝代和历史人物对号入座，因为根本这一切都是错啊，都是作者的绝对胡说八道！李四宅总不分攻受，大家随意脑补。威武霸气总裁芬奇先生——冯几——皇帝（反正是开挂的就不介绍了）瑞斯先生的老爸——李杰——李四老爸，骠骑大将军。已故。（反正官方也是个死鬼）哈伯斯典狱长——李威—— 李杰之子，乃西域小妾所生双胞胎之一。骠骑大将军，西域征战被俘生死不明。武力值爆表且沉鱼落雁闭月羞花的男主，瑞斯先生——李思——李杰之子，乃西域小妾所生双胞胎之二，李威弟弟。骠骑大将军，为镇守边关一员猛将。与皇帝青梅竹马（咦？）肖大锤——李笑——李杰的小女大老婆生的。撒玛利亚人的那个老头格瑞戈——葛朗台（名字熟悉不？）——丞相，大权在握根基很深跟皇帝不对付想要篡权。原创人物——葛月——丞相独生女爱上了李威法斯克警探——窦太医熊总——熊二 皇帝护卫。其他酱油角色我就顺嘴胡说了啊。





	1. Chapter 1

自古逢秋悲寂寥。

李思此时的心境用寂寥形容不太恰当，说是悲也许更加合适。秋风卷起几片落叶擦过他的战甲，似乎震动了他肩膀的那处剑伤也跟着疼了两下。平定边疆的乱事已有月余，可是伤口愈合却异常缓慢。据说突厥人会将一种毒药涂于兵刃上，此种药力并不致命只会让受伤处隐隐疼痛且延缓愈合，这是一种很烦人的折磨，扰人心智。每次伤口隐痛他就会想起那个给他这一剑的敌手，那分明是一个少年，涉世未深的稚嫩脸庞上嵌着一双目光凶狠的眼睛好似要喷出火来。异族少年最终被他砍下了头颅，直到头颅落地他那双眼睛仍旧火光四射。战场无老幼，不是你死就是我活，迟疑一刻没命的就是自己。他早已不再纠结这种无用的仁慈，只是不知为何这几日他却总是想起那双眼睛。

“每当你杀死一个人，你离鬼门关就近了一步。”他想起父亲生前总是对他说起的这句话。

李思抬手按了按肩头的伤，胯下的战马迈着平稳的步子忽然大幅度颠簸下，一股子锐痛让他倒吸口冷气手掌下滑隔着衣服摸到一块硬物，他探进怀里掏出一块玉佩。

李思勒马停下端详这块玉佩，它通体白色，半只手掌大小圆形钱币状中间有个孔洞穿过一根多股拧成的暗红色丝线。玉璧一面刻有龙纹，两只蛟龙首尾相接。另一面刻有文字：前一别，两相盼。再见君容，青丝染白霜。

“哥！”

一声轻唤李思抬起头，看到一位身材娇小的人身穿铠甲与自己并排。他又望向身后，走过的那条早已铺满秋色的小路被八位骑马的战士堵了个严实。那剑拔驽张的气势仿佛是要面临一场大仗。李思收起玉佩。他抬起头，阳光照进他的深眼窝照亮了他灰绿的眸子，他微微勾起嘴角对身边的那人说：“快走吧妹妹，皇帝等着呢！”说罢快马加鞭往前奔去，身后的九位骑手一并紧随而去。

.

.

.

深宫之中靠近皇宫西北角处有一片不大的花园，皇帝一人独坐园中已经有2个时辰。自从他下旨命李思将军回朝已经过去一个月了，按理说李将军应该到了帝都或者快到帝都了。所以这几天皇帝早朝之后多会命人将奏章拿到此处批阅，因为这里是他跟李将军约定见面的地方。这处园子距离西北门很近，皇帝赐给李思一块腰牌可以随意进出此门。已经两个多时辰了，皇帝看奏折看的有点累，他起身活动下有点僵硬的脖子抬头看了看天，没想到天色已晚，夕阳半隐山头。

“也不知道你走到哪儿了啊。”皇帝自言自语地说着，忽听得有人小碎步往这边赶。身后的陶总管赶紧迎过去生怕来的小太监打扰皇帝。总管跟小太监低声交谈几句折回来轻步到皇帝身边低声说：“陛下，李思将军求见。”

听闻“李思” 二字，皇帝猛然转身看着总管太监有点不相信地问：“他人在哪儿？”

“已经到本园的书房中恭候陛下了。”

皇帝听闻急急忙忙地往书房赶，进屋时果然看见有个人立于长条书案前，背对门口。

“李思。”皇帝脱口而出他的名字也顾不得君臣之间的繁文缛节 ，说着就要过去揽过李将军的肩膀好好看看。李四听见皇帝进来赶忙转身下跪，跪下一半被皇帝扶住。

“李将军免礼。”

李思听闻抬头起身，再次看到了熟悉的笑容心中升起一丝丝温暖，似乎肩上的伤口也不那么疼了。

“谢陛下！”

皇帝直直地望着李思，看他手捧头盔在冲自己笑，看到他青丝间白发似乎比前年多了些，看到他眼中的温柔依旧如水：“李将军可好？”

“谢陛下惦念，一切都好。”

“那就好”皇帝忽然扭头对陶总管说：“你去御膳房，督办些酒菜。待会儿朕要跟李将军好好叙叙旧。”

“是，奴才这就去办”陶总管回答：“陛下要在这里用膳吗？”

“寝宫吧，这里朕住不惯”皇帝说罢挥挥手，总管太监退下办差去了。

“李威将军搜寻到踪迹了吗？”皇帝踱步到书案前端详自己之前写的一幅字。

“回陛下，尚无踪迹。”说到自己同胞哥哥李威，李思心理很不好受。一个多月前的那场突厥来袭甚是蹊跷，他们不抢粮草只是一通乱打之后就撤兵。李威说要追出去看个究竟李思则劝说哥哥不要莽撞。最后李威还是追出了城外没成想这一去就再也没有回来。凭借李威的身手不应该就这么轻易被俘虏。可即便被俘，是要换粮草还是换人质，也应该会有突厥人来送信啊，不应该音信全无。李思在哥哥失踪3日后就派出过一队人马搜寻还是一无所获。

“李将军不必担忧。李威将军身手不凡吉人自有天相。定能安全归来。”皇帝安慰了李思几句言归正传：“知道朕为什么传你回都吗？”

“请陛下明示。”

“朕是想把你调离边疆。”皇帝把目光从书案移到李思身上：“都城有些地方不太安分啊。”

听闻皇上这么说李思也猜出了八九分：“圣上的意思是…有人不安分吗？”

皇帝笑了笑：“李将军头脑聪慧也能猜出个八九分吧”

丞相跟现任皇帝不对付早已是人尽皆知的秘密，只不过不会有人说明而已。所以这一点李思看出来也没啥稀奇，只是有一点李思不太明白。

“圣上是要让我在您身边护驾吗？”李思问。

“不”皇帝摇头“朕是要你在身边，但不是护驾，是要保护你和你的家人。”

“保护我…和我的家人？”李思迷惑地看着皇帝：“这是何意？臣真的糊涂了。”

“你是朕信赖的人，自然就会是某些人的眼中钉肉中刺。这些人要对付朕甚至要谋害朕你能答应吗？”

“臣决不答应”李思果断回答然后他瞪大双眼好像忽然明白了：“所以他们要先除掉臣。”

皇帝点点头：“朕甚至怀疑，你哥哥李威失踪都有可能跟丞相有关。李威将军活不见人死不见尸，失踪月余，他率领的二百兵丁就这么消失不见了。就算是被俘，以李威将军的地位突厥人是绝不会放过这个谈条件的大好时机。”

皇帝此言一出，李思再次陷入沉思。难道哥哥被丞相秘密抓去？可丞相抓李威将军做什么呢？一时间李思也是摸不着头脑。

皇帝看出李思的脑回路在死胡同打转于是笑笑说：“天色不早了，你一路劳顿还没吃饭吧？”

李思笑道：“陛下这么一说，臣还真是有点儿饿了。”

“走，随朕回寝宫吧。”皇帝说着往屋外走：“那里还有一桌好菜等着咱们呢。”

.

.

.

二人一边谈话一边走没多一会儿就到了皇帝的寝宫。刚进外间就已经酒香扑鼻。退下了宫女太监关上大门，李思觉得自在了不少。

“既然没了外人，你我就不必君臣相称了。”

“臣还是……不太习惯。”李思恭恭敬敬地立在桌边，他还穿着来时的那一身盔甲，皮革与金属打造的护甲看起来坚实可靠可也着实不轻。

“喝酒又不是打仗，你还是脱了这身甲胄吧。”

“是。”李四走到外屋一侧除去身上的盔甲，回到酒桌边时穿着内衬白色单衣下身红色紧腿裤掖在战靴中。

皇帝看了看觉得不妥命人拿来一件自己的藏青色暗花丝缎圆领袍让李思穿上，可惜短了一节子看着更别扭。索性扔到一边皇帝也脱掉了黄色锦缎圆领袍，变的跟李四一个打扮二人才双双落座圆酒桌边。

李思看着皇上的打扮笑而不语引得皇上发问：“你笑什么？朕……我哪里不妥？”

“您没什么不妥。”李思还是笑：“我只是觉得有趣。”李思右手拿起酒壶给二人斟上酒。

“哦？”皇帝看着李思斟酒问：“哪里有趣？”

“不知哪位文官武将能有我等殊荣，可宽衣解带同陛下畅饮啊？”

皇帝听闻哈哈大笑，李思也跟着笑了起来。

“大臣们定是没有。不过我的妃子们倒是常常有。李将军有意改换官职当两天贵妃吗？啊哈哈哈。”皇帝干了一杯酒。

李思笑的有点脸红喝干一盅酒道：“陛下取笑我长得像女子吗？”说起李思与同胞哥哥的长相李思自己也是颇有感觉的。他与哥哥的长相像极了娘。李思的娘亲本是西域女子有波斯血统因战乱而流落他乡被李思父亲救起后跟了父亲做了小妾。那时候父亲常年征战四方几年也见不到几次，他童年的印象里都是与母亲为伴。幼年的李思也好奇自己的长相，他总是问母亲为什么他和哥哥跟别的孩子不一样，尤其是眼睛的颜色。每每问到这里母亲总是掩面而泣。并不是父亲对母亲不好，而是李思的问题勾起了她的乡愁。

看到李思脸微微泛红，皇帝乘胜追击：“你今年有三十五了吧？镇守北关已七年有余？自打驻扎北关你我也就见过两面。”

“陛下记性真好，上次我回都城已是两年前了，”李思又给两空杯斟满酒。

“你还是孤身一人吗？”

“陛下这是要给我说门亲吗？”李思打趣地说。

“有何不成？”皇帝捏着酒杯端详李思，烛光映衬的他刀削般的面容更是俊朗，“将军夫人的空位可要好好寻个佳人儿填补啊！”

李思又笑了不过脸上的红晕退去了大半：“有陛下就够了，将军夫人多余。”

“李将军英武神勇，有个暖心人能半左右才是最好啊。”皇帝放下酒杯抬手按了按他的肩膀，可恰巧是带剑伤的左边。

李思只觉得又是一股酸痛好像扎入骨头，害得他连右手中的酒杯也没捏住“哐啷”掉进菜盘里，杯中酒洒了出来。

“臣手脚粗笨，失礼了。”说着把酒杯扶正。

皇帝先是一愣又立即明白，探过身凑近李思的左肩撩开他的内衬衣领看了一眼，果然见到肩膀处缠绕着几圈绷带还似有血痕渗出：“你受伤了怎不跟我说明，这是什么时候的伤。”

“家常便饭的事情没什么好说的。一个多月前留下的，只是过了三十多天不怎见好。”李思抬手轻按撩拨衣领的那只手轻声笑了笑说：“陛下问我为何不娶妻，我是怕害了人家姑娘。嫁个常年见不着的夫君守活寡不说，还要担惊受怕的说不定哪天马革裹尸真守了寡。还不如没有来的干净。”

听过此话皇帝也跟着心酸起来，他所向披靡令敌胆寒的爱将原来也是有这般苦衷的。他替他整理好衣衫收回手又捏回酒杯：“李将军为国受伤，我敬你一杯。”皇帝说罢先干为敬。

李思也干脆没说话直接又干了一杯。

“来人啊。”皇帝高声道，话音刚落进来一位身材瘦小的宫女低着头应答：“陛下有何吩咐？”

“传太医为李将军治伤。”

“是。”宫女退下还未出屋，忽闻一微弱尖锐声音袭来宫女颓然倒地。李思猛地起身定睛一看一暗器直插女子眉心，人已经断了气。

“不好，有刺客！”李思大喊。

.

.

李思四下查看后抓着皇帝的手臂说：“圣上寝宫可有秘道？”

皇帝：“寝室铜铸屏风处。”

二人往屏风处奔去，李思 中途不忘捞上宝剑和自己的盔甲。进到里屋见有一排铜铸的屏风便拽着皇帝来到屏风后。这本来就是更衣所用屏风一面挨着墙壁一面跟墙壁距离不远，具有一定防卫性。

皇帝在墙壁上按了一下，果然有扇暗门打开一条密道展现在眼前。

李思把皇上推进密道门口不由分说又给皇帝套上自己的一件皮革软甲说：“陛下赶紧离开寝宫，臣在此抵挡。”说罢刚要转身却被皇帝拽住宝剑说：“他们是冲我来的，朕不准你一个人去拼命！要走一起走！”说着要夺过李思手中的宝剑：“朕要同你一起迎战！”

“保护陛下是臣的本分，怎能让陛下迎战。”李思劝说道。

“你身上还带着伤啊！”皇帝话到此处眼中似有泪光：“来了几个刺客你我也不知道，就你一人，万一……”

见皇帝如此固执李思便亮出温柔笑容：“圣上放心，这点小伤不碍事。我就在屏风外面守着，见势不妙臣保证立即撤退。”

“朕不准！朕就在屏风后面等你，等你招架不住一起撤离或等禁军来救驾”

李思见皇帝还是不肯松手便弯腰从战靴中抽出一把短刀来，起身把刀柄塞进皇帝手里说：“陛下先在此处观望，臣若真的招架不住您再来应战如何！”

“好吧。”皇帝不情愿地答应了。

劝说住了皇帝。李思绕到屏风外面费了些气力又把屏风开口合龙了些，因为用力引得肩伤渗出几滴血给内衬白衣染了几点红色。

还没等他喘口气，忽听得木框碎裂，李思循声望去见一黑影窜入屋内尚未站稳就连发一串暗器，李思挥剑抵挡一番，黑影趁机拔出钢刀砍了过来，李思一个猫腰钢刀砍空刺客跟着俯身下去，李思趁机屈臂用左手肘猛击刺客腰部只听那黑衣人一声闷哼爬了下去。

黑衣刺客一个转身起来再次面对李思，他有些纳闷，听说皇帝是中等个头长相平庸且不会武功。可此人人高马大且长的…还有几分姿色。这人决不能是皇帝，可不是皇帝却衣着不整的在皇上寝宫里……黑衣人一时摸不着头脑。既然皇帝不在寝宫那就不必逗留及早撤离才是。黑衣人转身欲从来路逃出，李思反手握剑柄，举起瞄了瞄，宝剑出手一道寒光穿过黑衣刺客左肩把他钉在了破碎窗边的墙壁上。

此时外面已人生沸沸，熊将军带领禁军往寝宫这边赶来。李思赶忙去屏风后面查看陛下的情况。皇帝手握短刀身披战甲靠在密道门口神情紧张，见有人探头立即举刀，定睛细瞧发现是李思才长出一口气：“李将军啊，吓了朕一跳。”

李思顾也顾不得什么君臣之理了，伸手探入皇帝盔甲内好一通摸索，摸到皇帝痒痒肉搞得圣上笑也不是不笑也不是：“哎，哈哈，嘿嘿，李将军你这是作甚，哎呦。”

仔细摸过一通之后李思紧锁的眉头才舒展开，单腿跪地说：“刚才臣冒犯，还望陛下恕罪。先前刺客进来扔了一串暗器，臣是怕伤到陛下。”

“朕没事。李将军赶紧起来吧！”

此时熊将军已经赶到，先派人围住钉在墙上的刺客之后赶忙寻找皇上：“陛下，陛下。”看到禁军赶来，李思搀扶陛下从屏风后走出，熊将军见状赶忙跪在旁边：“臣救驾来迟，请陛下降罪。”

皇帝摆摆手示意平身。

“谢陛下。”熊将军起身这时才看到陛下身边还有一人又赶忙抱拳：“多亏李将军在此保护陛下，我等惭愧。”

“熊将军不要这么说，我也是恰巧赶上了。赶快护送陛下去安全的地方吧。李思说着走到刺客跟前，那人钉在墙上一动不动。李思拔下宝剑只见黑衣人破布袋般颓然倒地。翻过来一看，口吐血沫早就断了气。

皇帝拨开众人簇拥也上前查看摇了摇头说：“抬下去仔细查验，明日报来详情。”

熊将军领旨退去并加派了三倍人手守卫寝宫周围。收拾停当之后好一会儿屋里又剩下李四和皇帝两人。

危险过后，李思忽然觉得一丝疲惫，也许是刚才太过紧张现在却放松的缘故，左肩的伤口又在钝痛。他皱皱眉头抬手按住已染有几个血点的肩头，这个动作又牵动右侧腹部一阵疼过。李思低头才看到一枚飞镖没入了皮肉里只留出一小段金属头。真是屋漏偏逢连阴雨啊，李思有些气恼的找了一把椅子坐下聊开衣襟露出上身右侧盯着那枚飞镖像是在琢磨什么。站在一边的皇帝看着都跟着痛赶忙唤人传太医。

“你不是要自己拔出这枚暗器吧？”皇帝站在一边哆哆嗦嗦地说。

“有何不可？”李思说的轻松可是用了几次力气居然除了疼痛之外飞镖一动不动。

此时太医刚到门外，皇帝听闻禀报赶紧叫进屋里。太前来刚要跪拜皇帝立马发话：“免礼，窦太医。快快给将军诊治吧。”

太医不敢耽搁，两三步来到李思面前抬眼一看，只见一人只穿一件白色短衬衣坦胸露怀坐在一把椅子里，慵懒地歪向一边。神情泰然面带似有似无的笑意，窦太医觉得此人颇有些意思。要说在皇宫行医也有些年头了，妃子、公主、文武大臣之类权贵也是见过不少。只是这位被皇帝叫做将军的大臣他还真是面生。尤其是这位将军的样子，在皇帝寝宫里似乎有些……过于的自在，即便是受伤也不应该是这种态度……窦太医赶紧摇摇头停下过分的好奇心开始诊治。

他看到伤者左肩的衣服已经染红，右腹侧边嵌着一枚金属物件。太医请李思伸出手来把了把脉，又观了关面相。最后探手在嵌入皮肉里的暗器周围轻按了几下思忖片刻抱拳对皇帝说：“请问陛下，这暗器是不是还有多余的？臣要看看样子好方便取出。”

皇帝立刻命人拿来一枚交给太医。太医仔细看过多皇帝说：“陛下请看，暗器带有倒钩，嵌入皮肉难以拔出。”飞镖整体细长前后都尖中间带有两个小倒刺：“直接拔出怕会加重将军伤势。”

“那要如何医治？”皇帝问。

太医：“先请将军躺下臣再细说。”

李思觉得麻烦就插话道：“你就直接拔了敷些药膏不就了事了，哪来那么多事。”

皇帝瞪了一眼李思意思是，话多的是你好不好还不赶紧照办！李思见状赶紧乖乖躺在了床上。幸好是在寝宫床是不缺。

太医掏出一粒小药丸继续说：“请将军佐以白酒服下此药，一时半刻之后便不知疼痛。臣划开伤口取出暗器即可。”

“你这是要蒙晕了本帅啊啊！”床上躺的人又插话道。

窦太医不敢顶撞只能回答：“臣不敢。”

皇帝觉得李思有点无赖他在上前一步坐在床边劝说：“太医也是为了你好怕你受罪不是。”

“臣最讨厌这种让人昏晕沉睡的玩意。”

“你就当是为了朕，朕怕疼，朕怕你疼，朕见不得你受罪………”

窦太医低头弯腰的恭恭敬敬立在边上听也不是不听也不是。怕皇帝那句话是给自己下令，还要支棱着耳朵。可命令迟迟不来软绵绵的情话却一个劲往太医耳朵里钻。虽然声音不大可让人浑身痒痒好个不自在。

君臣二人嘀嘀咕咕半天皇帝叹口气愤愤的说：“你可真固执！”

根据窦太医的经验皇帝这样发话恐怕是要来硬的了，说不好一会儿就要叫来几个五大三粗的卫士强按住将军给他吃药了。想到这里窦太医不禁要为将军捏一把汗。

“看来朕不亮出真家伙你是肯定不服了”皇帝冲着边上的太监说：“你去把上个月朕新打造的一口宝剑拿来！”

皇帝不是要大开杀戒吧，窦太医冷汗直冒透透瞄了一眼床上的人，他居然一副泰然自若志在必得的样子。真是个不知死活的人，窦太医擦了一把冷汗。

小太监双手捧着一把通体雕花金灿灿的宝剑回到皇帝身边。只见床上的人见到宝剑非但不怕还眼前一亮。

皇帝看到李思的表现先是一笑然后板着脸说：“你乖乖听太医的话吃药治伤，朕就把这口青龙剑赐给你。否则，朕砸了它也不给你这不听话的臣子！”

李思听罢二话不说示意太医上前利落吞下药丸躺到任人摆布。

.

.

.

第二日中午李思醒来时发现自己并未身处皇帝寝宫。觉得脑子还有些发懵，他眨眨眼半撑起身子环顾四周，虽不是陛下的龙床可也不失奢华。撑起帷帐的床柱雕有凤凰并油漆成红色。帷帐是淡粉色，里面的被褥绣着莲花、蝙蝠等等吉祥图案。尤其他身上盖的这条被子，暗红色锦缎面子白色棉内里且被面上绣有百子嬉戏图。李思盯着华丽丝线绣成的小娃娃图一个劲琢磨：这到底是哪里啊？好奇心驱使他掀开床帘探出头来，看到床上的人有动静一位身着粉衫白裙的宫女悄悄飘了过来低头行礼道：“奴婢伺候将军。将军有何吩咐？”

“这是哪里？现在几时了？”李思问道。

“回将军，这里曾是葛皇后的寝宫。现在已经过了午时。”

“皇后寝宫……”李思记得昨日打败刺客之后身上中了一枚暗器，太医为了取出暗器给自己用了麻药，没想到一睡到了中午。

李思撩开帘子刚要翻身下床，小宫女连忙拿来衣裤要伺候李思穿衣。这时他才发现自己除了肩膀、腹部的绷带以外居然没穿衣服！李思掉头钻回被窝，小宫女见状忍不住捂嘴笑出了声。李思红着脸裹着百子图锦缎被说：“你把衣服拿过来我自己穿吧。”

宫女把裤子递给李思忍着笑说：“陛下吩咐，将军有伤在身多有不便要奴婢仔细伺候着。”

李思哭笑不得的想：有个小姑娘在边上看我光屁股就方便了？

“将军要是不习惯可以穿好裤子再让奴婢伺候。”

“不必了，你把衣物盔甲拿过来就好。”

宫女把衣物递给床帘里的人，过了有一会儿穿戴好的李思从帘子里迈步出来，他此时身披盔甲腰佩宝剑跟刚才那个从帘子里往外探头探脑的家伙判若两人。身上明显多了几分英气。

穿好衣服心里踏实了不少，只是不知这会儿陛下身在何处呢？李思四下扫视一圈，发现这间屋子装饰风格素雅但不失华贵。刚才自己躺过的那张床，从外面看更是雕梁画栋，多以凤凰莲花装饰并描绘金线。外围的床帘则是暗红色锦缎同样装饰有莲花图案的刺绣且女性韵味十足。

李思看了一圈目光落在门口处，他心里琢磨着自己是不是该回都城的将军府去。

“请将军坐到梳妆台前，奴婢伺候您梳头。”宫女低头双手端着一个托盘，盘子里是一把考究的红木梳子、几根发绳和一只银簪子。看到梳妆用具李思才想到自己有些散乱的头发。他抬腿迈步到梳妆台前坐下，眼前嵌在木框的一面玻璃镜中映出了他的影像。这是一面西域藩国进贡的梳妆镜可以看到清晰的影像，只有王公贵族和皇家才能见到的稀有奢侈品。皇帝倒是也赏赐过他一面小的，只是他平时很少用罢了。李思望着镜中的自己，头顶的发髻有些岌岌可危，几缕灰白的头发在耳边散着，来时戴着的那只黑色木簪不知去了哪里，好一个落魄相貌。“那就劳烦姑娘帮我打扮打扮咯。”李思轻柔地对宫女说。后者低头回应，抬起修长的双手解开了他头顶的发髻，顿时灰白的头发如瀑布般从头顶散落。

“好像黑发又少了许多啊......”李思看着镜子的自己嘟囔着。

宫女拿起梳子梳理他的灰发，一把一把从新归拢到一起，最终拧成一个发髻捆扎起来。在宫女拿起银簪的时候李思说：“这样挺好，那只簪子就免了吧。”

 

“我看不好。”皇帝忽然从门外进来边走边说：“朕赐你的宝剑你果断收下，一只银簪倒是犹豫起来了？”

 

听到皇帝的声音，宫女连忙下跪。李思也从梳妆凳上起身刚要下跪皇帝快走两步扶住他，说：“你新伤旧痛都未痊愈，这几日就不要行礼了。朕还以为你没醒呢，不成想你都穿戴好了。”皇帝挥挥手，宫女太监们一并退下了。

 

“昨天发生那么大的事情，臣睡不着啊。”李思立在皇帝身边说：“陛下今日早朝时可有人提及此事？”

 

皇帝：“确有人提及。”

 

李思：“谁？”

 

皇帝：“朕。”

 

李思：“哦？”

 

皇帝：“朕说，幸好有位武艺高强之人昨晚与朕在一起，才没让刺客得逞。众大臣都好奇朕昨晚跟谁在一起，可你猜丞相是怎么说的？”

 

李思：“怎么说？”

 

皇帝：“待我说出昨晚是你跟我在一起时候，其他大臣自然吃了一惊，因为我召见你是密旨。只有丞相一人，泰然自若好像是知道昨晚的事情一样。他漫不经心地说，陛下真龙天子自有上天护佑。依朕看这里面是大有文章。”

 

“陛下会不会是多虑了，”李思说“葛丞相向来城府极深，喜怒不形于色也是正常的。”

 

“也许吧，也许是朕多虑了。好了，不说这些了。”皇帝走到梳妆台前拿起那只银质的发簪看了看，发簪一头尖一头浇筑出镂空的蛇形纹饰，“怎么不喜欢这只发簪吗？”

 

“陛下赏赐的臣都喜欢。”李思说：“只是，臣是个粗人，与这银簪不搭。”

 

“哪里话！”皇帝走近李思，一手搭着他的肩膀一手拿着发簪去找李思的发髻。比皇帝略高半头的李思配合的低下头，银簪顺利的插入了李思的发髻。李思抬头眼中含着笑意，皇帝端详了一会儿说：“谁说你不配这只银簪，朕第一个不答应。”

 

“陛下这是要耍小孩子脾气吗？”李思忍不住笑了起来，窗棱透进屋里的柔和光线衬的这笑容散发着温暖的气息。

 

“反正就你我二人，耍耍也无妨。”皇帝也被这温暖感染，笑着说：“对了，你这穿戴好了要去哪啊？要不是朕及时回来，你莫不是要逃跑吧？”

 

李思刚要说话，忽听得外面小太监回话：“陛下，熊将军求见。”

 

皇帝看了一眼李思好像是，这小子来到怎么这么不是时候。但是找了把椅子坐下说：“进来吧。”

 

熊将军进门看到李思似乎有些顾虑，行礼起身之后说：“陛下，臣从昨晚行刺未遂的刺客身上搜到一件东西，觉得事关重大所以特来禀告陛下。”

 

“什么东西？”

 

“一块腰牌。”

 

“呈上来。”

 

“是。”

 

李思看着熊将军把腰牌递给陛下，不禁心中一惊。那是一只通体紫铜色的腰牌，自己曾经见过李威有一块的，难不成......李思有了不详的预感。

 

皇帝看了看又问：“刺客怎么会有进出皇宫的腰牌？”

 

熊将军：“臣也是不解啊，这种东西可不是那么好得来的。”

 

皇帝又看了一眼腰牌好像是忽然想起什么来，说：“腰牌的编号你查过吗？是赐给谁的？”

 

“臣查过了，是....是....”熊将军低着头，吞吞吐吐的，还往李思这边瞟了几眼。

 

皇帝看出了几分意思并未说：“熊将军但说无妨。”

 

“档案记录，这块腰牌是赐给李威将军的。”

 

此话一出，李思不禁觉得后背汗毛直立，他身子僵硬的站在皇帝身边有那么一刹那脑中一片空白。皇帝捕捉到了李思的表情，对熊将军说：“还查到了什么重要线索吗？”

 

熊将军：“别的就没有了。”

 

“熊将军辛苦了，下去歇息吧。”

 

皇帝打发走熊将军好一会儿不说话，其实他并不是要责怪李思，只是在思考着如何劝慰，他知道李思肯定是无法接受这件事。此时李思心中如翻江倒海，他不敢相信哥哥居然会参与行刺皇帝，这可是诛九族的罪过啊！他想到了过世的父母，想到了年纪尚轻的妹妹，想到了爹临终前的话，他越想心里越乱不禁扑通一声，跪在了陛下面前。

 

皇帝没想到李思会有这样反应倒是吃了一惊，他探身问道：“李思你这是何意？”

 

“臣有罪！”

 

“何罪之有？”

 

“臣的哥哥李威居然要谋害陛下！”

 

“只是块腰牌，并不能说明李威将军要谋害朕啊，事情还没查明不能妄下结论。”皇帝起身走到双膝跪地的李思身边，“凭一块腰牌就治李威的罪，朕岂不是成了昏君了！平身吧。”

 

“臣......”李思还想说点什么，可又不知该说什么好。他想了想还是决定起来，也许是动作有些猛了牵动了昨晚嵌入暗器的伤处有些吃痛。皇帝见状赶忙扶了一把。

 

“谢陛下。”李思皱着眉头说。

 

“朕刚才不是说过了吗，你伤未痊愈不必行礼。”皇帝看着他一筹莫展的样子忽然笑了，说：“还记得咱俩小时候惹祸那次吗？你说你回家肯定逃不过爹的一顿打了，就是这幅表情，啊哈哈。”

 

“这都什么时候了，陛下还在说笑啊。”李思苦笑着看着皇帝，“陛下莫不是接着在耍小孩子脾气？”

 

“朕料到了这刺客不简单。”

 

“只是陛下没有料到李威……”李思叹口气抱拳说：“陛下！恳请陛下准许臣探访丞相府邸。”

 

皇帝抬手按下了李思的双手说：“你这时候去能看出什么来？那个老狐狸，哼！”

 

“臣可以半夜去。”

 

皇帝低头思索着。

 

见陛下不说话李思又道：“陛下有什么顾虑吗？”

 

“有句话朕要嘱咐你，”皇帝说：“无论遇到什么事情或是见到什么人，都不要莽撞行事，一定三思而后行！”

 

“臣遵旨。”

 

“所以，丞相府邸你就先别去了吧。”

 

“只是……”

 

“你伤未痊愈万一遇到强敌脱不了身呢，不如明日随朕去西山的碧川池赏花喝酒如何？”皇帝挑挑眉毛，似笑非笑地问。

 

“陛下您这是哪儿跟哪儿啊，”李思有些摸不着头脑，“丞相那边……”

 

“你先不要管他了，这也不是一朝一夕能办妥的事情。现在是牡丹盛开的时节，赏花要紧啊，不然过时就凋谢了。”

 

 

 

翌日，西山碧川池。

 

皇帝这次是轻装简行，只有一队护卫和几个贴身的奴仆然后就是李思随行了。来之前他还思量着要不要带着妹妹一起来，皇帝一句话打消了他念头“你妹妹肯定又跑到后宫找公主叙旧去了。”

 

李思只好作罢，要说起他这个妹妹也是有意思，脾气跟个男孩子一样，从不见她把心思放在穿衣打扮上，却跟喜好红妆的公主一见如故。既然陛下默许，妹妹又喜欢，何乐而不为呢。

 

大致一个时辰不到，皇帝的仪仗抵达了碧川池附近的行宫。行宫门口看似并不怎么奢华，一个黑色牌匾上面“西山行宫”四个字，字体是隶属，落款红色的篆书印章是“碧心之印”四个字。匾额字体规矩又不沉闷，感觉带着几分柔美。李思与皇帝都是骑马前来，坐在马上看到匾额，李思不禁赞叹了几句：“这字写的好，清秀规整，又不乏坚实之感。题字之人恐怕也是个不俗之人。”

 

“李将军好眼力啊。”

 

仪仗跟在后面，皇帝的马与李思的马并排在石板路上慢慢前行，马蹄与石路碰撞出清脆的声音，周围草木围绕，鸟声不断。

 

“是某位名家的笔墨吗？”李思问。

 

“名家倒不是，”皇帝说，“有名也不见得就是好字。你猜猜？”

 

“那是陛下的亲友？”李思第一个想到了皇帝的弟弟，但是一想到那位王爷死的蹊跷悲惨，提到他怕是坏了陛下的好兴致，所以他随口说了个人，“小公主的笔墨？”

 

“小公主修养是不俗，”皇帝说，“但是风格迥异。不过有一点你猜对了，题字之人是位女子。”

 

“能让陛下把墨宝制成牌匾挂起来的女子恐怕不能有别人……”李思想到了去世多年的皇后，忽然闭嘴不语。

 

“怎么不说话了？”皇帝扭头看着慢了自己半步的李思说。

 

“臣猜不出来啊。”

 

“你猜到了，” 皇帝看着李思若有所思地说，“既然你不愿意说，也罢，跟上朕。”皇帝轻抽两下坐骑，马儿远远地落下了李思往前方疾驰而去。

 

 

君臣二人双双下马，此时他们来到了行宫深处。仆人牵走马匹，皇帝依旧与李思并行，仆人们在他们身后不远处跟随着。

 

李思环顾四周，这里与皇宫的富丽堂皇不同，被树丛围绕的建筑，风格更多的是素雅内敛。某些门口的小石墩甚至带有明显的磨损痕迹。皇帝带着李思往院落深处走，穿过一个长廊拐过一扇月亮门，他们停在一处内院门前。李思抬眼看去，院子的匾额上写的“碧川池”三个字与之前看到的“西山行宫”四个字风格颇为一致，想必这里就是目的地了。李思低头欣赏门口的荷花莲蓬造型的石墩之际，皇帝已经推门进去。他连忙跟上，只见不大的院落当中，一位身着白色衣裙的女子半跪在中央，她身后两位同样衣着的侍女也一同跪着。

 

“恭迎圣驾。”领头的女子说道。

 

皇帝上前两步，亲自扶起了说话的女子，身后的侍女也一并起身。此时李思才看清她的长相，细眉圆眼，翘鼻子，年龄看似已过中年，相貌平和沉稳。

 

“这里清净远离皇宫，就不必行什么君臣大礼了。”皇帝说着看向李思，“今天朕带来了一位客人，你为他把把脉，看他需要怎样调理。”

 

听到把脉二字，李思不解，问道：“陛下不是说赏花喝酒吗？怎么又是看郎中，这两天没干别的净是把脉了，搞得臣跟个病秧子似的。”

 

“你不要着急啊，赏花喝酒不假，只是还有个消遣。”皇帝笑着说。

 

“什么消遣？看郎中喝药也是消遣？”

 

“噗嗤——”年长的白衣女子被李思的话逗笑了，她接过李思的疑问说，“不知将军进门前是否看过门上的匾额。”

 

“看过，”李思看向白衣女子，“碧川池”

 

女子笑而不语看着李思，后者恍然大悟，“难不成泡澡吗？”

 

“正是。”女子回答，“而且是药浴，所以需要小女子为将军把脉，好给您开个方子。”

 

“好啦好啦，朕不跟你这个粗人啰嗦了，先去更衣了，一会儿后院见。”皇帝说罢往里走留下李思跟女子在院中。

 

“将军这边请，”女子刚要转身，李思忽然叫住她。

 

“姑娘怎知我是武官？”他眯起眼睛有些警觉地打量着眼前的这个女人，“陛下之前跟你提过我吗？”李思今天并没有穿着甲胄也没有配备兵器，他只是一身紫色长跑，腰间束着一条简单的腰带。

 

“没提过，我也是今天才见过将军的面。”女子停下脚步，回答李思的问话，“将军身上一股习武之人的气质是很明显的，还有您跟陛下说话的方式，想必不是官居高位就是与陛下很熟识的人，所以小女子猜测，您是位武官，官居三品之上。还有您左边手臂好像不敢大幅度动作，怕是受过伤还没痊愈。”

 

被人说中了八九分的李思有些不自在，他皱皱眉头说，“看来我是恭敬不如从命了？姑娘厉害啊。”

 

“将军过奖，”女子做了一个请的手势，“快随我更衣吧，别让陛下等急了。”

 

 

李思更衣把脉之后，随白衣女子来到后庭，院落也跟别的院落没什么不同倒是比前院大了不少，只是大部分被竹林占据，似有氤氲水汽从丛中一条窄路飘出。白衣女子前方带路，李思随她往林中去，走过几部步过竹林，又是一片开阔地。一对鸳鸯水池占据一边，另一边是木头搭建的凉亭，亭下一只圆形石桌配着四个白瓷墩子。皇帝就坐在一只墩子上在看一本书。李思几步走到皇帝身边，说：“陛下看的什么书？”

“神仙鬼怪传说。”皇帝放下书说，“李思，坐吧。”

“是。”李思恭敬地坐在皇帝身边。

皇帝挥挥手，下人全部退下。他拿起桌上的茶壶给自己和李思各斟了一杯茶，李思慌忙要起身谢恩，皇帝抬手轻按他的肩膀，说：“不必再拘泥那些繁文缛节。”

“谢陛下。”他还是抬手行了个礼，接过茶杯，抿了一口茶水。

“行了，别陛下陛下的，叫我睿郎便是。”

李思端着茶杯笑道，“臣可不敢这么称呼陛下，还是称呼您陛下吧。”

“随你。”皇帝推开书本，把一直长方形小木盘推到李思跟前。

木盘正好容下两支瓷器。一个矮胖如3岁幼童拳头大小的白色瓷罐，上口同色的瓷盖子封着，罐身贴着一条红纸，上书“金疮药”三个字。还有一个只淡粉色瓷瓶，口封木塞，没有标签。

“郑太医配的药，专治刀剑斧伤，效果奇佳。”皇帝说着把白色的小瓷罐拿出来，打开盖子举到李思跟前。

“郑太医？”李思接过瓷罐闻了闻，“刚才那位白衣女子吗？”看着几分眼熟这半句话李思咽了回去。

皇帝点点头。

“她看人挺准，猜出我是武官。”李思放下瓷罐，退去宽松的缎袍解开覆盖伤处的绷带，露出布满新旧伤痕的上身。一只手从李思手里敞口的药罐里面蘸出一块药膏，李思看着那只手指按到了他左肩的伤口上推着药膏在红肿的伤处来回涂抹。李思感到一丝凉飕飕的舒缓之感，他闭上眼睛，放任着这只手抚摸着自己。手指缓慢的在伤口的周围摩擦，由上至下移到了锁骨的位置时手指上的药膏已经摸净。

李思睁开眼睛，看着身侧的皇帝。他与自己一样一身宽松的缎袍，只是发髻已经散开。刚要抬手拆发髻，皇帝按下他的手臂，往他身后挪动半步，白皙修长的手指在发髻上拽弄几下发带，抽掉了蛇形银簪，李思的青丝也披散下来。

“再见君容，青丝染白霜……”皇帝看着青丝中的几根白发怜惜地说。

 

“一切皆为陛下。”李思的手攀上皇帝的手，他将一个轻吻落在白皙修长的手指上。

皇帝慢慢抽回手指，又从白瓷罐中蘸取一小块药膏，这次他涂在了一处旧伤疤上，位于李思左胸。

“这里是旧伤。”李思看着那只手在他胸口处缓慢地揉捏，虽说是旧伤但因是毒箭且曾伤及肺腑的缘故，每每遇到阴雨雪天偶尔还是会胸闷干咳。要说这特制药膏确实神奇，只是在胸口涂抹就让他觉得好像喝过雪梨百合汤一样滋润舒爽。

“怎叫浪费？”皇帝佯装温怒的口气说，“这一毒箭，险些损我一员良将。同扎进我心别无二致！”

“臣挺过来了。”李思耳语般回答。

“哼，你不说我还忘了。”皇帝继续板着脸，“若不是我来北关军营看你，你早就一命归天了吧，居然下令不许你妹子救你。”

“陛下原来这般小肚鸡肠，哈哈。”李思闭眼轻笑，“这么久了还放不下。”

“你若不在了，我会很难过的。”皇帝停下摩擦李思胸口的手，他双手撩开李思的青丝附身，在他粉色的薄唇上轻吻了一下。

“要不臣给陛下生个皇子吧，即便是不在了还有个孩子挂念着。”

皇帝楞了一下，然后哈哈大笑，“哈哈哈哈哈，你个李思真会说笑，这么不吉利的话也要我笑出声来，哈哈哈哈哈，哪有男人生孩子的道理。你若真能生出个一男半女来，叫后宫嫔妃们还有何颜面见我，干脆都遣散回家去罢了，哈哈哈哈哈。”皇帝靠着身边的石桌笑得直不起腰来。

 

李思利落地将先前藏于掌中的一粒药丸悄悄吞下，随后抖落掉宽松的袍子，遒劲之身不着一缕。

“臣只盼国运昌盛，陛下千秋万代。”李思靠近笑得还没回过神的皇帝，慢慢解开皇帝长袍的系带，垂顺丝滑的织物在他轻弹间堆落一边。

皇帝又蘸取一点药膏在李思侧腹的新伤上涂抹，李思双臂围绕着矮了自己半头人的人，脸贴在那人的脖颈处呢喃：“陛下恩准吗？赐给臣一个孩子如何？”他觉得药物的清凉感好像从侧腹到了两腿间，那只白皙的手在他隐秘脆弱地方轻轻的继续揉捏。

皇帝依旧觉得李思的玩笑有趣，他轻笑一声说，“今天不谈国事如何？”，皇帝抽离双手，拿起粉色细口的瓷瓶，倒进手掌一捧油膏，接着轻轻揉捏。“你刚才吞下了什么东西？”  
虽然动作隐秘可还是没有逃过皇帝的眼睛。李思用一声弱不可闻的呻吟回答了皇帝的话，他觉得腿间的凉意逐渐退去，热度逐渐攀升。温泉的湿热水汽撩拨着他身上每一寸肌肤上的每一根毛发。腿间被触摸的地方硬挺了起来，他想要更多的，更深的包围。他渴望着释放可又对此时的感觉依依不舍。

 

“叫我睿郎。”皇帝在他耳边轻语，这声调绵软如温泉飘散过来的水汽吹进他的耳朵。

 

“睿郎……”

 

“睿郎……”

 

（闪回）

 

一年又十一个月前，李思奉命回老家休假。说起家这个词，从军多年的李思似乎有些淡漠，年轻时跟随父亲兄妹四处征战早已习惯了漂泊的日子，家对于他来说只是个词汇而已。尤其在父亲战死，生母病逝之后，他更是很少回来。他牵着马匹立于自家门前，盯着“将军府”的匾额只是觉得陌生，这是父亲的府邸和封地，现在由他和哥哥继承。

 

随着门栓哐啷啷的响动，木门吱呀呀地打开。一位身着青长袍花白头发的老者从门里走了出来，他迈出大门，与门前站立着的李思面面相觑。李思嘴角上扬笑容逐渐扩大。老人弓着背眯着眼，想说又不敢说地嘴唇一个劲蠕动。

 

“老孙。”李思轻声开口。

 

“二少爷！”老者几步快走过去，抬手揽过李思的手臂上下打量着他，“真是你啊，不是我老眼昏花，认错了？”老头子说着声音颤抖起来。

 

“是我，老孙。你这两年可好啊，身体还行？”

 

“还说的过去，不行也得行啊。”孙管家拿袖子擦了擦眼角说。

 

“辛苦你了，老孙。”李思随着老管家往门里走。

 

“辛苦到没有，只是你跟大少爷和小姐这几年都不常回家来，就留下我跟老婆子俩人住着这个大宅子，太寂寞啊。每每边疆战事一起，我跟老婆子就去镇子里的观音庙烧香，保佑你们平安归来。”说到此处孙管家鼻子酸酸的。

 

 

马匹行囊都被下人拿去安置之后，李思随孙管家来到外院的堂屋，二人落座。

 

 

“平安就好，总算回来一位当家的。”孙管家说，“大少爷和小姐还都挺好啊？”

 

李思：“都好。”

 

孙管家：“平安就好，二少爷这趟回来住多久啊。”

 

李思：“大致能住一个月吧。”

 

“一个月，可是够长了！”孙管家高兴地说，“我一会儿就跟老婆子说，让她今晚多做几个拿手菜，拿出老爷在世时候珍藏的佳酿，咱们来个一醉方休，哈哈！”

 

“孙夫人的手艺我是许久没尝到了，还别说，挺馋的。”李思不好意思地笑了笑，“只是这酒，就免了吧。”

 

“那哪儿行，”孙管家不依不饶地说，“咱们李家各个都是杀敌勇猛海量过人的真汉子，连小姐都不逊色。二少爷好不容易回来一趟怎能缺了美酒。”

 

“不是我要扫兴，”李思皱皱眉头，“近两个月不可沾酒。”

 

“怎么，少爷您戒酒了？”老孙想了想说，“不对，莫不是……病中？”

 

李思点点头。

 

“哎……”我说皇帝怎么舍得放你回家呢，“二少爷您这是怎么了，要不要我请来郎中给您看看？”

 

“不碍事了，已经熬过去一个月了，再过一个月就没事了，只要不沾酒就好。”李思想含含糊糊地对付过去老孙的疑问，他不想告诉这位善良的老人自己曾经中了敌军的毒箭险些命丧黄泉。

 

孙管家忽然不说话了，他若有所思地看着李思一会儿说，“你是不是中毒了，不敢喝酒是怕残毒未净损伤脏器？”

 

被拆穿的李思只好实话实说，“左胸中毒箭一只。”

 

“真的！”老孙惊的从椅子上跳起来，“什么时候的事情？”

 

李思：“一个多月前。”

 

“哎呀，我说一个多月前我一个劲的上火，看了好几个郎中都不见好，原来是出了大事儿了！”老孙后怕地说，“幸好我去观音庙求了菩萨，多亏菩萨保佑啊！”

 

“老孙，你莫急嘛，”李思起来劝慰老人，“都熬过去了，没事了。”

 

管家：“真的没事了？”

 

李思：“没事了。

 

“哎……”孙管家叹口气，“不管怎样，回家就好。这几日你就什么都不要想，好好游山玩水便是。”

 

李思确实听取了孙管家的建议，回家已经十来天，除了吃饭睡觉，就是偶尔访友闲聊，日子倒也过得轻松自在。今天早饭过后，李思一个人骑着马溜达到镇上，想着置办些家乡特产带给陛下尝尝鲜，可是不巧，镇上的酒铺居然关了门。他向边上的店铺打听到，原来老板娶妻已有四、五年却一直没有孩子，今天正逢赶集上香的日子，两口子去北山娘娘庙求子去了。反正也不是急事，既然听说北山有集市去逛逛也无妨。李思调转马头奔往北山。越是往北去，人头攒动越甚。李思下马步行，他已经很久没有这么惬意地在人群中自在的闲逛了。不用提防紧随的追兵，不用时刻防备着刀枪冷箭，不用身负重甲。只有来往的普通百姓，男男女女红裙绿袄，置身其中轻松惬意。

李思信步到一座小庙前，周围摆着几个卖香烛的摊位，门庭若市。他观察了一阵，似乎进出的只见女子没有男人，有些人甚至还上了些年纪。看到两边的对联：  
上联:无求千年难得子  
下联:暗祷一日便生儿  
横批:有求必应

李思静立路边思绪回到了一个月前与皇帝的对话，他曾问及陛下为何没有再生得一男半女。皇帝说自己不近女色多年，哪里生得了子嗣。国无储君，江山终究不稳，自己要是也能生孩子就好了，想到这里，他被自己的奇怪想法逗笑了，不禁摇摇头，牵着马儿离开了庙宇门前。

 

回程时日头已半隐山头，但是天色尚可，李思估摸着骑马慢行也应该能在天黑前赶回家门。所以他走的不紧不慢。晚春的路旁，绿叶早已爬满枝头。隐身其间的鸟儿偶尔鸣叫的声音回荡在耳畔。暖风扫过面颊，带来一阵阵不知名的花香。李思深吸一口气，缓缓地呼出，暂且享受下这闲情也未尝不可。

 

“李将军，慢走。”一个略低沉的女子声音忽然想起。

 

李思勒住马儿，回头看去，只见绿草紫花，不见人影。待他回过头来，见一位身着白色纱衣的女子立于马头前面三四尺远处。

 

李思勒紧缰绳后退几步，腾出一只手来握在剑柄上。“姑娘有何贵干？”李思说着上下打量这女子：他眉眼清秀端庄，看起来也像是过了鲁莽稚气的年龄，怎么就忽然挡在了他的马头前？还有她怎么知道我的姓氏？

 

“李将军刚才许愿‘国无储君，江山终究不稳，自己要是也能生孩子就好了’，我没说错吧？”白衣女子不紧不慢地说道。

 

她居然会读心！李思不禁警觉起来，他把宝剑拔出剑鞘两寸，时刻提防着。

 

“将军莫要动杀气。”女子泰然道，“我是来实现心愿的。”女子摊开手掌，一只圆形袖珍紫檀木盒现于掌心，女子挥动衣袖，木盒眨眼间到了李思手上。

 

李思惊诧地看着木盒说到，“你是何方神圣？”

 

“将军知道我是谁，”女子说，“方才你还牵着马在庙门口来着。”

 

李思一愣没再追问，看着手中的物件问：“盒中何物？”

 

女子：“盒中丹药一粒，服下此药之人三日内行房事必定可怀男胎。”

 

李思：“只是这男方已多年不近女色，如何怀孕？”

女子：“无论男女，吃下丹药就可怀孕。”

“天下居然有男人怀孕这等奇事？”李思觉得不可思议。

女子：“只要心诚，凡事都能。”

 

李思又觉得好笑：“只是这男子怀孕要如何生出......”

“这件事将军就不用担心了，车到山前必有路。”女子脚下忽然泛出一朵祥云，连人带云一并升上高空没了踪影。

 

（闪回结束）

 

刚才一阵翻云覆雨之后，君臣二人泡在温泉池中。原本两个池子都放满了水撒好了配药或香料，但是李思为了就和皇帝干脆二人都泡在了飘满花瓣的这边。李思靠在池子边长发飘在水中，肩膀以下都没在花瓣下面。皇帝靠在他身旁，手揽着他的腰，向来以威严和高傲面对世人的一国之君，此时却慵懒地靠在他的怀里，看到这样的陛下，李思笑了。

一声嗤笑似乎惊扰了闭目养神的皇帝，他为睁开眼睛看着笑吟吟的李思问：“你笑什么？”

“臣笑陛下的样子。”李思说，“甚是可爱。”

皇帝没有说话，只是往李思怀里钻了钻继续小憩。

“陛下不要睡着了，会呛水的。”李思搂着皇帝的手臂往上抬了抬。

“有你在呢，我不怕。”皇帝懒懒地说。

李思：“陛下真的没想过再生个孩子吗？恐怕丞相会揪着陛下膝下无子这件事做文章。”

“那个老狐狸想兴风作浪不是一天两天了，即便朕有100个儿子他也能找到空子钻。”皇帝的一只手在水下抚摸着李思的新伤口，“你不要在水里泡久了，金疮药要是泡没了怕是伤口要感染？”

李思：“臣要是能给陛下生一个王子，多少能堵住他的嘴。”

“一个笑话来回说就不好笑了。”皇帝还是笑了下。

李思：“臣没说笑，刚才臣吃的仙丹就是可以让男人怀孕的。”

听闻此言皇帝忽然睁开眼睛，他端详李思的俊脸不解地问：“你...当真是...？”

李思点点头：“吃下仙丹三日内，行房事，就会怀孕，必定是个王子。”

皇帝吃惊地站了起来，李思也随着皇帝起身。

皇帝：“三日之内......必定？”

李思点点头。

皇帝的表情从吃惊转为惊喜，他一会儿坐下一会儿又站起来有些不知所措，忽然间他想到了什么，又皱着眉头问：“可是，这孩子要怎么...生出来？”

“送我仙丹的仙姑说，车到山前必有路。”李思想了想，“大不了把臣的肚子剖开取出来不就得了。”

“什么？！”皇帝被后半句吓得一哆嗦，赶紧贴过来，搂着李思略微有些圆润的肚腩说：“不妥不妥！这女子生产都是要到鬼门关走一遭的，这男人生......该如何是好啊？”

“陛下莫慌张，”李思神秘地笑了笑，“也许郑医生有妙招。”

“何以见得？”皇帝仍旧爱惜地搂着李思的肚子问。

“她与我送仙丹的仙姑有几分相似。”

皇帝：“真的？你是说郑医生，也许是......”

李思点点头。

皇帝把李思慢慢拽过来，同他一起坐在竹榻上，“能不能跟我说说，这仙丹你是怎么得来的？”

李思：“陛下还记得两年前臣重伤之后，陛下恩准臣回老家休养一个月吗？就是那个时候，臣得到了仙丹。”

皇帝：“只是仙姑为何无缘无故地送你这般奇特的仙丹呢？”

李思：“开始我也觉得奇怪后来才想起，臣在送子娘娘庙前默念陛下膝下无儿来着...”

“所以，送子娘娘真就给我总了个儿子？”皇帝又俯下身来仔仔细细摸着李思的肚子，其实跟以前也没什么不同。

皇帝：“可你为何不把仙丹给我，我让随便哪个妃子吃下去不就罢了。”

李思：“敢问陛下，这几年有几位娘娘有幸得宠？”

皇帝叹了口气，笑笑说，“所以你擅自做主，吃了仙丹。”

“陛下要不要再战几个回合？”李思笑着探过身去在皇帝身边耳语道。

皇帝看着李思，忽然语重心长道；“如若你真能有孕，这便是天意不绝我冯家之后。如若不能，也是天意。不用再来了。”

李思：“陛下，可是......”

皇帝摆摆手道：“你能这么做，我很欣慰。可是，一想到你又要受苦受罪。我心里真的不好受。”

李思：“臣为陛下赴汤蹈火在所不辞。”

皇帝：“我知道，这句话从你嘴里说出来都是真心的，只是我......”

“睿郎不要再担心了，一切都会好的。”李思用一个吻堵住了皇帝后面的话。

 

 

自从回了帝都已有四天，四天里李思和李笑互相都没怎么见面。直到第四天，他们二人才回到都城的将军府。可巧了，俩人都在中午抵达门口。

李笑是骑马回府的，到了门口只见五辆马车从门口一直排到胡同外面，排在头里的是一辆载客的篷车，后面四辆车都是载货的。谁竟敢把马车堵在将军府门口，李笑下马想去查看却间李思从头里的车里下来，他一身墨蓝色丝织暗花缎袍，腰上松松垮垮地系着一条皮质镶玉的腰带，脸上挂着比今日晴朗天空灿烂百倍的笑容。

 

“衣服挺好看啊。”李笑上下打量着哥哥说，“什么事儿这么高兴，陛下又赏赐你什么奇珍异宝了，还是吃了蜜蜂屎了？”

李思翠色的瞳仁往上翻了翻，给自己的妹妹一个白眼：“你一个没出阁的姑娘家，说话怎么这么不中听。陛下赏赐了我四车绝世宝剑，我一个也不给你。”

“我一个没出阁的姑娘家，成天跟一群臭男人混，你还好意思说我？”李笑回嘴道，“不给我就抢一把，哼！”

李思眨眨眼似乎有些理亏，“好了，不跟你贫嘴了。先回家再说吧。”李思嘱咐下人往府里搬运货物，之后就随妹妹一起进了自家府邸。

兄妹二人进了书房，李思落座在条案后，李笑交给他一只卷轴，明黄色。李思一眼就看出是道圣旨，他打开卷轴平铺在条案上看了看，圣旨大致内容：李笑升职为北关军营总统领，代替李思任节度使一职。

李思把圣旨卷起还给妹妹，笑了笑：“恭喜小妹高升了。”

“我代替了你的官职，你不生气吗？”李笑问，“那皇帝又是怎么安排你的呢？”

“我嘛......”李思晃晃脑袋说，“先在京城休养一段再说咯。”

“休养？”李笑走到哥哥身边，上下左右的看了一圈，说道：“什么休养，安胎不成？”

李思咯咯咯地笑了起来：“你个黄花大闺女家家的，懂什么叫安胎？”

“你怎么知道我是黄花大闺女，我......”李笑发现自己失言了赶紧闭嘴。

“怎么？”李思收起笑脸看着妹妹问，“你难道已经？”李思叹口气，“都怪我，光顾着忙于军务，耽误了你的终身大事。”

李笑：“不，没有。二哥你想多了。”

“哪家的混小子，不敢来见我吗？是北关军营里的还是这都城里的人？”李思看起来有些生气。

“不是什么混小子。”李笑略微有些不好意思，她这张毫无表情的脸怎么也瞒不过李思的眼睛。

李思：“富家少爷？”

李笑：“不是少爷。”

李思：“王公大臣？”

李笑：“不是。”

李思：“市井之徒？”

李笑：“实际上不是男人。”

李思开始没明白妹妹的话，之后才恍然大悟。他瞪大眼睛，从条案后起身，看着妹妹说，“你......你！”

“我断然不会挺着大肚子找你哭哭啼啼的，所以就省了这份瞎操心吧。”李笑说罢看着哥哥被他噎的一脸不爽的表情，心中不禁一阵窃喜。

 

李思座回紫檀木椅里，叹口气说：“咱们这一家子兄妹三人，算是被皇帝攥的死死的了。”

李笑：“哥哥你这话什么意思？”

李思：“大哥跟小王爷，我跟皇帝，你跟公主......”

“你怎么...我可没说是公主!”李笑脸上更不自在了，“还有小王爷不是死了吗？”

“小王爷只是生死不明而已，从未找到尸首。”李思狡黠一笑，“至于你跟公主嘛，你刚才自己承认的嘛，你喜欢上了女人啊，三天两头往公主那里跑，你觉得能瞒的了我几时？”

“好吧，待会练剑我让你几招。”李笑赶紧转移话题。

李思：“反正你3日后启程，不如咱们明天去找张乔伊练剑如何？顺道看看他的铺子里有什么顺手的兵器盔甲。”

李笑：“行啊，你请客，反正皇帝赏赐了你四车金银珠宝呢。”

 

 

翌日，兄妹二人来到张乔伊的铺子。

“稀客，稀客啊！”还没进门，张老板就出门迎接，“这是什么风，把二位将军吹到我这个小店来了？”

“你知道我要来吗？”李四笑吟吟地说，看到张乔伊这位好友，总是让他心情舒畅。

“那倒不是，”张老板道：“可巧我要出门，才遇到你们二位。” 

李思：“乔伊兄要出门啊，要不我们改日？”

“择日不如撞日，”张老板说，“既然来了，就请吧。我也没什么要紧事。”

 

 

恭敬不如从命，李思兄妹二人随张老板进到店铺。他们并未在前店停留，张老板带着二人往后堂走，穿过前厅来到一处幽静小院里。张老板唤来学徒给二人沏上热茶。

 

“今日二位将军想看些什么样的兵器啊。”

 

“我想送我妹子一样好点的兵器，不知道张老板最近有没有淘到什么稀有货色。”李思说。

 

“有是有，就是…”张乔伊顿了顿，“贵了点。”

 

“你只管拿来便是，我看看也不会把你的宝贝看坏。”李笑倒是急躁起来。

 

“将军说的是，小人这就去拿。”张老板说罢转身进屋去了。

 

“你可真大方，”李思冲着妹妹撇撇嘴，“要是贵的咱们买不起我看你怎么下来台。”

 

“要真是下不来台也是二哥你啊。”李笑瞟了一眼李思说，“刚才谁说要送妹妹一件好兵器的。”

 

不多一会儿，张老板抱着一只枣红色长条木匣子出来。他把木匣子放到兄妹二人落座的石头桌子上。李思端详了会儿木匣子，大概三尺来长，四寸来宽，三寸来厚。张老板做了一个请的手势。李思打开盒子，里面一只通体乌黑的宝剑静卧其中。

李思拿起宝剑端详，剑首一朵黑色祥云内嵌金色，剑柄包裹黑色的凤凰羽毛纹饰，护手则是一只侧头展翅的黑色凤凰，红色石榴石镶嵌作为眼睛，翘起的翅膀把剑柄和健身隔离开。剑鞘黑色乌木细致打磨而成，鞘口、附耳、鞘末都是乌黑的金属伴有金色嵌入。他拔出宝剑3寸，剑身同样乌黑自带螺旋花纹。

 

“好漂亮的兵器。”李笑忍不住感叹，她上前一步，从李思手里拿下宝剑，唰地一下抽出剑身，艳阳下，它折射出冷峻的寒光。

 

李思被宝剑的寒光闪的有些眩晕，他揉揉太阳穴，对于妹妹见到好兵器就忘乎所以的样子他略感头疼。看来今天这个价是不好砍了……

 

“付钱之前，试试总可以吧？”李笑握着宝剑对张老板说。

 

“当然当然。”张老板笑的一脸志在必得，“小店今天早上刚好去集市买了一条羊腿，要不李笑将军就帮小人切了，好方便小人晚上吃炖肉。”张老板转身奔厨房去。

 

“我说过要付钱了吗？”李思扶着额头说，“你都不问问这把剑几两银子？说不定得金子换吧？”

 

“送妹妹一件像样的兵器，得破费破费嘛。”李笑挑挑眉毛。

 

张老板抱来一只羊腿，用绳子拴在院里的歪脖树上，说：“李笑将军请试。”

 

李笑来到倒挂的羊腿前，定定神运运气，挥剑砍去。直觉没费吹灰之力，羊腿就分为两截，一截仍悬于树枝上，一截已经落地。

 

“好剑！”李笑小声感叹着，“真是毫不费力。二哥，你来试试吗？”李笑冲着李思说，“我觉得比陛下赏赐你的那把还省力。”

 

李思摇摇头，对着张老板说，“请问，这把剑几两银子？”

 

“银子怕是不行。”张老板笑笑说，“得金子换。”

 

李思：“几两金子？”

 

张老板抬起一只手，五个手指头都伸了出来。

 

“五两黄金？”李笑惊叹。

 

张老板点点头。

 

李思摇摇头说：“剑倒是好剑只是这个价…咱们也算是私交不短了，乔伊兄弟可不要趁火打劫啊，看着我妹子喜欢你不会坐地起价吧？”

 

“李将军言重了，”张老板说，“小店不敢坑蒙将军，只是这把剑是有来头的。”

 

李思：“哦？说来听听。”

 

张老板；“二位将军可曾听说过一位叫韩默的铸剑师？”

 

李笑摇摇头。

 

李思瞪大了眼睛说：“你是说那位隐居南边云冈山，对求剑之人苛刻挑剔的铸剑师翰默吗？”

 

“正是此人！”张乔伊点头道，“我可是登门五次，耗时2年才求来了这把镇店之宝啊。求到这把剑之后我视若珍宝一只未曾给人展示过。只因跟李将军私交情深，小人才会把这宝贝拿来给二位展示。所以…”张老板笑了笑，“五两黄金，真的是一个钱也不能少了。”

 

根据李思对张乔伊的了解，他是个利字当头的生意人不假，但也不是个信口雌黄的骗子。这把剑他是要定了，只是觉得就这么顺顺当当的买下来有些无趣。他要逗逗自己这位不爱笑的妹妹，谁让她刚才一个劲损她二哥呢。

 

“东西是真的好东西。”李思从石桌边起身，来到妹妹身边抬手戳戳她的肩膀，“不过…还是再看看别样的吧。”

 

“哥——！”李笑皱着眉头，双手握着宝剑，有些不高兴地回头对着李思说。

 

“怎么，”李思看着妹妹不甘心的样子觉得好笑，他忍者笑说，“你看上这把剑了？”

 

“你答应我了！”李笑看起来不想让步的样子。

 

“是吗？”李思摆出斟酌的样子，“我可没答应要拿五两黄金换一把剑啊。”

 

李笑嘴巴撅了起来，气鼓鼓地把宝剑归鞘交给张老板。看到妹妹这幅样子，李思忍不住笑出声，“噗嗤——，不过有个条件，你达到了我就买给你。”

 

李笑：“什么条件？”

 

“赢我3局！”李思笑容咧的更大了，“怎样？”

 

张老板手疾眼快地拿来两把样式普通的宝剑，交给兄妹二人。李四掂量着手里的剑看了看，是没开锋的，他抬眼对张老板说：“你可以给我妹子换一把开锋的剑。我用这把就行。”

“二哥不怕我把你御赐的缎袍挑破吗？”李笑换过开锋的宝剑，逗趣地跟哥哥说，“还有你的发簪、腰带，不怕我一并去了它们，陛下怪罪你？”

李思穿的还是昨天那一身墨蓝色丝织暗花缎袍，他低头卡看自己松垮的腰带笑嘻嘻地说：“本帅不怕。看剑！”

李思一个箭步，宝剑笔直刺向李笑左边，女将军一个躲闪格挡掉了这一剑，紧接着李笑的剑尖冲着李思的腰带而去。李思只觉得侧腰一阵疾风，似乎什么东西掉落了。他退后几步低头看去，只见地上多了一条腰带正是自己腰间那个。

“一局。”李笑得意的说。

李思摇摇头，他觉得自己似乎反应慢了半拍，这不合理，这招他并没有想要让着妹妹，自己到底出了什么问题？

也许自己真要被妹妹搞得下不来台了？

“还有两局呢。”李思慢悠悠地说，紧接着一个闪身，他侧面出击奔着李笑的发带而去。

李笑低头躲闪也刺向李思的身侧。只听“刺啦——”一声微弱的布料撕扯声音，紧接着“哐啷啷”一只宝剑应声掉地。李笑与店老板循声望去，看见李思双手撑地，一个劲的像是犯恶心，宝剑仍在不远处。

“呕——呕——”李思呕了两下什么也没吐出来，恐怕是早上没有吃饭的缘故吧。“好了好了，我认输，第三局直接算你赢我。”

李思从地上爬起来拍拍身上的土，果断掏出五两黄金的银票拍在张老板手里。

“李将军果真有备而来啊。”张老板乐开了花。

“今日我们二人还有别的事情要忙，先告辞。”李思说罢拽着妹妹离开了兵器铺子。李笑被哥哥的干脆劲弄的有点懵圈子。待兄妹二人已经骑上马往将军折返的时候，李笑问哥哥：“你刚才是让了我一招吗？”

“算是吧。”李思应付着。

“还是你身体不舒服。”李笑虽然不是什么细心的小女子但是某些端倪还是漫过不过她的眼睛。

李思：“算是吧。”

李笑还是觉得哥哥奇怪，等到了府邸，她终于忍不住，抓过李思的手腕摸了下脉。李思似笑非笑地看着妹妹那双秀气的黑眼睛瞪得老大都快要从眼眶里掉出来了。

“你，你，你！”李笑结巴了半天说不出话来。

“喜脉？”李思嘴角勾了勾。

李笑有些不敢相信自己的医术了，拿过哥哥的腕子又把了把脉，然后把李思的手“扔了回去”。

“陛下的？”李笑好像平复了心情。

李思默默点头。

“之前四天你跟陛下在一起......”李笑吞了半句看着哥哥。

李思默默点头。

李笑：“你是男儿身啊，怎么会？”

李思：“我求了仙丹。”

李笑点点头，慢慢地，她少有的勾起嘴角，红润的双唇瞬间张开露出一口白牙。她忍不住哈哈哈哈笑了起来，那声音在大家闺秀看来着实有些放肆。李笑笑得上气不接下气，她捂着肚子扶着书房的书架，快要瘫倒在地了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈...... 哈哈哈哈我个黄花大闺女可是不懂什么叫安胎……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……你得教教我......哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

 

李思被妹妹笑的双颊泛红，他清清喉咙道：“小妹啊，地上凉，你赶紧起来吧。要不来了月事你要腹痛了。”

 

李笑对哥哥的嘲弄毫不理会，干脆趴在地上笑个痛快。李思坐到书案后，随手拿起一本册子翻看起来，还是等着妹妹笑够了再说话吧。

 

翻看了两页诗集，妹妹算是笑够了。李笑从地上起来，拍拍身上的土，清清喉咙说：“两日不见，当对你刮目相看啊。我说你什么时候求得仙，送子娘娘不成？”

李思放下书册点点头说：“中毒箭那次，陛下恩准我回家休养。”

“噗嗤——”李笑忍不住又笑了一声，“你就顺便找送子娘娘求个男胎？”

李思眨眨眼表示认可。

“可你要怎么把孩子生出来？”李笑忍不住问，“女人家就不用说了，可你是男儿身，你......你？”

“车到山前必有路。”李思从书案后起身，却被妹妹一把拽住衣袖。

“你......莫不是......只想保孩子的命吧？”李笑换上一脸严肃的表情看着哥哥，“别告诉我你没想过后果！”

李思被她看的略微不自在，他呼扇两下长睫毛,安抚地按着妹妹的手说，“妹妹你想哪里去了，我可是有神仙保佑的。”

 

翌日，皇宫中。

秋日早晨的阳光依旧明媚，只是微风已经带着十分明显的凉意了。皇帝下过早朝之后，在书房批阅奏章，没看过几页，就看见陶总管从外进来低声对他说：“李思将军求见。”

皇帝先是一怔，果断扔下手里的奏章说：“朕去书房里间等他。”

皇帝走到书房里间，坐在靠窗的塌上，端起炕桌上新沏的一杯茶刚要喝，李思从门口走进来，双膝跪地向陛下行礼。“李将军免礼。”皇帝说着挥手打发走下人，赐座给李思。李思起身谢恩，忽然觉得脚下一飘身子像是要往一边歪可巧有人服了他一把，他定睛看去，不是别人正是刚才端坐塌上的陛下。

“我不是跟你说过嘛，伤未痊愈就不要行礼了，”皇帝满眼责怪又关切的眼神看着李思说，“今日进宫来是不是想跟我杀一盘棋啊？”

“臣今日进宫想跟陛下禀告一件事。”李思站稳之后说，“只是......有些不太确定，还要陛下帮忙定夺。”

皇帝：“哦？到底什么事情，让向来雷厉风行的李将军也摸不着头脑啊？”

“臣.....好像有了。”李思说罢用求助的目光看着皇帝，看的陛下心里一阵阵爱怜。

 

“什么有了？”皇帝想了想才恍然大悟：“孩子吗？”

 

李思点点头。

“苍天有眼！苍天有眼！”皇帝激动的伸手摸着李思的肚子，那里面依旧软软的没有什么不同。

“陛下，”李思按着皇帝的手说，“还不确定，我只是有些反应。”

皇帝：“什么反应？”

李思：“呕吐和眩晕。”

“当初葛皇后怀小公主的时候也是这个反应，”皇帝喜色依旧，“我觉得八九不离十。”

李思：“还是找医术信得过的人确认下妥当。”

皇帝：“你的意思是，郑医生？”

李思点点头。

“来人啊。”皇帝一声唤，陶总管进到书房里间。

“摆驾西山行宫。”

君臣二人没有骑马，因为皇帝坚决不允许，所以启用了一辆宽敞舒适又低调的马车。抵达行宫时已近中午，一干人等先行得知了陛下要驾到，所以早早就在行宫门口候着了。皇帝带着李思直奔行宫内宅后院并召见来了郑医生。来前的路上皇帝一直都在思考该怎么对郑医生说明自己的来历，毕竟男人怀孕这种事情有些罕见，且难以开口。思来想去，皇帝决定还是先不提有孕的事情，让郑医生先摸摸脉再说。

“朕，今日召见郑医生，还是想请你给李将军把把脉。”坐在紫檀木椅皇帝对郑医生说着话又看了一眼坐在身边的李思，挥挥手褪去了多余的下人。

女医生没有多言，走到李思身边坐下，抬起纤细的手指在他手腕按了一会儿，又观观面向问了几句话之后起身来到皇帝身边，俯首道：“李将军身体十分健康没有任何病征。”

“之前他同朕说有头晕症状并伴有呕吐，这......”皇帝欲言又止，似乎对于医生的诊断不甚满意。

“那是因为将军已经怀有身孕。”女医生不紧不慢地说，“孕初期会有呕吐和眩晕的症状都属正常。因人而异，过1-2个月就会消失，但是有的人可能一直伴随到生产完毕。”

“郑医生确信是喜脉？”皇帝面露喜色问道。

郑医生：“确信无疑。”

皇帝已经笑得合不拢嘴了，他起身来到李思身边，更加爱怜地轻抚了一下李思的肚子，对郑医生说：“有劳郑医生了，请坐。”

女医生坐在一旁之后，皇帝继续说：“说来有些汗颜，并不是要难为郑医生，实在是有难言之隐。”

“陛下多虑了，”女医生说：“男人怀孕实属少见，陛下和李将军有所顾虑也是情理之中。”

“还有啊，”皇帝继续说，“这男人怀胎与女子有何不同小心注意之处，还得请教郑医生。”

 

“请教不敢。”女医生说：“其实也没什么不同，只是李将军是位武将肯定尚武好战，怕是得耐得住性子忍上几个安胎才行。”

“九个月还可以忍。”李思说，“再多两个月也无妨。”

“其实用不了九个月。”女医生说，“将军怀的是位天赋异禀的孩子，恐怕要早出来几个月。”

皇帝：“那倒是要多少时日啊？”

郑医生低头掐指一算，笑笑说：“至多五个月。”

“五个月？”李思和皇帝齐声问。

“五个月，”郑医生点点头。

“只是这一般女子都会怀孕9个月才会生产，那我怀九个月不会.....不会.....”李思没敢说出自己的顾虑，不过女医生已经明白了他的意思。

 

“陛下，李将军。二位不用担心，小女子会配出保胎调理的补药，保证胎儿会跟9个月的孩子一样健康。”

听到医生这样保证，二位才稍稍舒口气。但是有个疑问皇帝还是忍不住：“只是，还有一问。”

郑医生：“陛下请讲。”

皇帝：“这女子生产大家都知道是怎么一回事，只是这男人......”

“剖腹取子即可。”郑医生说的轻松自在，却吓坏了皇帝。

“这....这.....李将军的性命不能不保啊？！”皇帝再次心疼地摸着李思的肚子说。

郑医生：“陛下不要担心，剖腹取子前吃下回春丹即可保大人无恙。只是这回春丹不是我常备药品，需要练就4个多月才可制成。所以小女子从即刻起就要奔赴五湖四海采摘各路仙草为练就回春丹准备药材，尽量赶在将军临盆前制成丹药。”

 

 

帝都界外南边五十里，云冈山，远尘寺。

深秋时节的早间清冷萧瑟，由绿转红或是枯黄的叶片已经在角落里堆积了三两层。

“夫人，丞相到。”小丫鬟禀告过后退后几步。

独坐院中的一位白衣女子放下手中的竹简，目光所及之处一位老者缓缓走近。

“见过父亲。”

身着黑色丝缎袍的老者伸手扶起行礼的白衣女子，仔细端详了下，叹口气：“哎——，女儿近来气色不如前一段时日了，你这是有心事吧。”

“父亲这是明知故问。”女子柔声细气地说，“父亲公务缠身，今日怎么得空来看女儿？”

“今日不算太忙，所以来看看你。”丞相思忖片刻说，“李威......最近来找过你吗？”

提到这个名字，女子怔了怔说：“自打上次一面已经一年多没再见了，父亲怎么想起问这个？”

“毕竟他是的夫君啊，你不关心下他吗？”丞相关切地看着女儿问，“难不成你就这么孤苦无依的过完后半生吗？”

 

“我关心他有何用，他心里根本没我。”女子皱着眉头说。

“你是说他跟小王爷不清不楚的事情吗？”丞相说，“小王爷都死了有两年多了，都是过去的事情了。”

“父亲！”女子忽然看向丞相，“女儿出嫁前，父亲就知道李威跟小王爷的事情吧？”

丞相把目光落到墙角的落叶上，“你是女子他是男儿，你们就没有一点男女之情吗？哪怕给你自己生个一儿半女的，将来也是个依靠啊。小月，听爹爹一句劝，不要再揪着以前的事情不放了。”

 

此时匆匆跑来一个下人，在丞相耳边嘀咕的几句，他沟壑纵横的老脸褶子纠结了一下，打发走下人之后，又换上一副忧心忡忡的面容对女儿说：“为父有公务要处理，改日再来看你。”

“女儿送送父亲”

父女二人走到寺庙门口，女儿目送父亲骑马消失在小路尽头才转身回寺。还没进到大门里，差点撞进一个人的怀里。她连连后退几步，才看清来人的面目：浓眉下翠色的瞳仁冷若深秋的雨水。

 

“你来何事？”女子找回了矜持和冷漠，同父亲面前判若两人。

“来看看你啊，夫人。”他声音轻柔像是关切又像是嘲讽，“只准你父亲来不许我来吗？葛月。”

“我没请你。”葛月倒也冷冷地看着眼前的人，“李威将军。”

“一日夫妻百日恩啊，夫人。”李威嘴角往上挑了挑，俯到葛月耳边悄声说：“你我好歹也是有过夫妻之实的人啊，况且现在你我依旧是啊。”

葛月的脸忽然一红，扭头往寺门里扎进去，李威不紧不慢地迈着大步子三两下就赶上了葛月的步伐。

“你跟丞相都说了些什么呢，夫人？”李威在她耳边说，“是不是抱怨我好久没来看你了？”

葛月只顾往后院走，不想理会他。李威一个健步挡在了妻子前面，直接一把搂住了她，他看着她黑亮的瞳仁，雪白的面庞，粉嫩的双唇，似笑非笑地说：“夫人这么着急作什么？”

“父亲问我们多久没见面了，我说一年多！”她有些懊恼地看着自己的丈夫，挣脱不开他铁钳般的束缚，还有他那双翠绿色的眼睛，第一面就深深地烙印在她心里。这到底是不是个孽缘？她真的说不清。

“夫人记性真是差啊，咱们四个月前不是见过一面嘛。就在你的卧房，我们在一起好长时间啊，夫人呻吟的声音可真是好听......”李威抬手挡下了怀中人的一记耳光，力道适中地掐着她的手腕，欢笑地说，“四个月不见，夫人好似比从前更美艳了，啊？”

“放开我！”她使劲撑着让自己的身体与他有个间隔。

“夫人不要这般绝情啊。”李威嘴上不服气，但也松了手。

“我绝情吗？你当初娶我只是想看我爹爹的笑话吧？要不让我看你们家的笑话？哈！”

“是丞相来李家提亲的，夫人忘记了吗？你嫁过来没满一年就抛下我住进这深山寺院里，难道不是你绝情在先，夫人？”李威说着又要去拉葛月的手臂，他甚至都想好了如何对付她倔强的反抗，可是这次居然没有阻碍，他的夫人无力的倒进自己怀里昏了过去。

李威急急忙忙的把葛月抱进卧房，唤来老妈子和丫鬟伺候着。因为李家都是习武之人，所以自己也是懂些医术的。在为夫人宽衣解盖好被子之后，李威为夫人摸了摸脉，不禁一惊，他把夫人的贴身丫鬟唤了过来，冷着脸问：“夫人身上多久没来月事了？”

一个男人忽然问小丫头这么个私密问题，小丫鬟被问的一愣。

李威见状不耐烦起来：“你聋了不成，听不见我问你话吗？”

小丫鬟吓得跪地求饶：“将军息怒，婢子回将军的话，夫人有......有四个月没来月事了。”

李威听罢，挥手赶走丫鬟，迈步回了葛月的卧房。此时她已经缓过劲来，看到夫君进屋却又装作睡觉，只是装的不那么真。

 

“夫人~”李威拉长尾音唤了一声，凑到床边，趴在葛月的耳边柔声说：“夫人有了身孕为何不告诉我？”

“告诉你做什么？”

“夫人这话说的没道理啊，”他笑眯眯地说，“我是孩子的爹啊！”

“你跟那个人鬼混的时候怎么不想想你也会当爹？”葛月白了他一眼，把头转过去。

“夫人之前那么冷落我，我也没机会当爹啊。”李威可怜巴巴地说。

“还是我的不是了？”葛月说着觉得心中一股无名火，“你去花街柳巷寻欢的时候，就不是冷落我了？”

听到夫人语气里带上了哭腔，李威一把搂过葛月娇小的身子，低声说，“都是我不好，夫人揍我一顿算了。”

 

 

郊外，某私宅庭院深处，虽然外面一片萧瑟清冷却不耽误这里的月季花争相绽放。一位身着淡蓝色丝质长衫的人正立于花丛中，他弯腰手捧一朵艳粉色月季仔细地嗅着。忽然几尺外墙根处草丛异动。蓝衫人起身警觉地扫视一周，正当他要叫人之际，感觉一只手臂勒住了他的脖子另一只环过了他的腰，他试着动了下，一双手臂强劲有力地钳制住他动弹不得。

 

“我左边腰带有枚玉佩，能值几两银子，可赠与侠士。”

 

“哈哈”来人松开手臂，笑了起来，“你还真当我是溜门撬锁的小贼了不成，贝王爷？”

 

听到来人的声音，被叫做贝王爷的人翻了个白眼转过身去，只见一位身材魁梧眉清目秀的男子立于眼前，他一身黑灰色的紧身利索行头，上身是轻便甲胄。

 

“李威将军大驾光临怎么也不让下人通报一声啊，还偏偏走了个后门，”贝王爷看了一眼刚才异动的草丛处又说，“不对，你压根没走门。看来我这所偏宅得加强些警卫了，不然我这假死的幌子早晚让某个人戳破。”

 

李威翠色的眸子弯了下，上前几步躬身行礼道，“贝王爷一个人在院中闻花儿闻的忘了情，末将不敢叨扰啊。”

 

贝王爷笑了笑：“今天怎么想起到我这儿来了？”他靠近李威，鼻子抽动了两下，撇着嘴说：“刚在哪处花街柳巷留恋过？”他那张与当今陛下相仿的面容此刻一副不悦的表情。

 

“王爷说笑呢？”李威笑的更欢了，他抬手揽过矮了自己半头人儿的腰，“我一路从北面边关赶来都城，都没得空见过陛下就来找你了，你怎么能这么猜疑我呢，嗯？”

“那你还不赶紧见过陛下再来找我。”小王爷斜睨着他说，“耽搁了国事可是罪过啊。”

 

“王爷教诲的是。”李威收回手，转身要走。

 

“你还是个急脾气啊，说走就走。”小王爷真有些不高兴了，想要说些什么讥讽下李威，他眼睛转了转想到个事儿，“哎，我说你先别急。这会儿陛下恐怕不太方便。”

 

“啊，”李威转身，“怎么不方便？”

 

“你弟弟这几天来都在陛下左右陪着，”贝王爷顿了顿，“一般是午时到晚膳，有时还会留在皇宫过夜。现在都申时了，快到晚膳时间了。”

 

李威眨眨眼，表示有些无奈，说：“那就先陪陪王爷咯，明日再去找陛下。”

二人往屋里走，边走边聊着。

“我倒成了第二选项了。”贝王爷继续装不高兴，“不过我得提醒你，明天你要是听说了你弟弟的什么事情，可别惊的跳起来，在陛下面前失了将军风度啊。”

 

李威：“你这话什么意思？”

 

“没什么。”贝王爷勾勾嘴角说：“先去我卧房换身衣服吧，你这身几天没换洗了？刚才你搂着我一股子汗臭味熏死人了。”

 

“事儿真多，我媳妇都没嫌弃我汗臭味呢。”李威看着左前方的一颗梨树小声嘟囔了一句。

 

“你说什么？”

 

“我说里梨树开花了，真好看。”

 

“哪儿呢？”王爷顺着李威的目光望去，只见前方不远处梨树上已经缀满大大小小的果实，“真能胡扯，秋天开什么花应该结果才是。”贝王爷白了他一眼，又笑着说，“说起秋实，你弟弟倒还真是结了个果子。”

 

李威停下脚步，上下打量起眼前的人来，他眯着眼睛说，“自打我来你就绕着我弟弟欲言又止的，我弟弟到底怎么了？”

 

“李威将军莫急吗，进屋再说。”贝王爷吩咐下人打来热水伺候李威洗漱并卸掉甲胄后，二人坐在书房里品着一壶茶，有一句没一句地聊着不打紧的话。

 

“你的关子卖的差不多了，总可以告诉我是什么事情了吧？”李威端着茶杯，灰绿色的眼睛死死盯着对面的人，得不到答案死不罢休的样子。

 

贝王爷叫过屋里唯一的一个小丫鬟，对她低声吩咐几句小丫鬟关门出去了。

 

王爷给自己斟了一杯茶，端着杯子晃了晃，茶香四溢清爽宜人。

 

李威：“还要接着吊我胃口？”

 

王爷：“你弟弟怀孕了。”

 

“噗——嗤——”李威把刚喝到嘴里的茶水全喷了出来，幸好都喷到地上了。

 

“将军，”小王爷咧着嘴说，“品茶要慢慢来，也不能太大口。”

 

“你说什么？我妹妹怀孕了？哪个混蛋干的？老子剁了他的根!”李威把茶杯摔在红木桌的翡翠桌面上，瓷器与玉石的撞击声，脆生生的刺耳。

 

“你听错了吧，我没说你妹子有孕啊。”小王爷看起来甚是开心，李威怒气冲冠的样子在他看来真是可爱。

 

“那是谁？”

 

“你弟弟，李思。”

 

“太不像话了，堂堂男儿郎，他……”李威忽然觉得不对劲，“他……”不解地看着笑的树枝乱颤的小王爷说，“我弟弟，怀孕？！”

 

“正是。”小王干脆放声大笑起来，“你以为我说的是谁？哈哈哈哈哈哈，还有，你生气的样子真好看，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

 

李威被小王爷笑的一阵阵脸红，以及他不太肯定自己耳朵听到的是否是真话，“你开这种玩笑是不是太无聊了，贝王爷？是不是我弟弟把谁家姑娘的肚子搞大了，你怕我难看啊？”

 

“我没开玩笑。”小王爷接着笑“哈哈哈哈哈哈，真的，你生气的时候更俊俏了，哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

“他是男儿郎！”李威坐回自己的椅子，“男的！”

 

小王爷：“我知道，跟你一样，男儿郎。”

 

李威：“你真不是骗我？”

 

“陛下亲口告诉我的。”小王爷算是笑够了，喘着大气说，“向我要些补品，我前天刚督办铺子里的下人去采买。”

 

“陛下……”李威似乎是明白了些什么，虽然事情仍旧有些不可思议，“陛下亲自……”

 

“你要当舅舅了，李威将军，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”小王爷又忍不住笑了起来。“真正的皇亲国戚哦，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

 

此时小丫鬟端着一只紫檀托盘，上面一块看似织锦的物件搁在里面。王爷拿过托盘放在茶桌上，打发走下人。

 

“不可思议，这怎么……不行，我得见见李思去。”说着李威起身，小王爷拽住他的手臂，这个动作似乎扯动了他手臂上某处伤口，疼的他哎呦一下，又坐了回去。

 

“你干嘛？”

 

“去找李思啊。”

 

“不是跟你说过了么，他跟陛下在一起呢，你现在去不方便。”

 

李威拿起杯盏以茶代酒猛然灌了自己一杯。小王爷起身，走到他跟前，开始解他的衣带。

 

“这身衣服一股馊味，你居然能忍得了，还不赶紧扔了。”贝王爷手快，说罢解掉了他的外衣和衬衣，露出里面一件暗红色的肚兜。肚兜中间几只金线刺绣的蝴蝶翩翩起舞。小王爷看着肚兜，笑了，他轻抚着蝴蝶说：“没想到你这么喜欢这件，年初我送你那件孔雀织锦的你都不穿吗？”

 

“新衣服不如旧衣服穿着舒服。”李威的手盖住贝王爷的手说。

 

贝王爷起身，瞄到了李威肩头的一条刀伤，他俯身在伤口周围吻了一下，“抱歉刚才弄疼你了。”然后他从托盘里又拿出一件短袖衫，款式尺寸跟普通衣服差不离，就是质地似乎很沉。定睛细看下，发现这件衣服是由一圈圈的小金属环组成的。

 

“这是罗刹国贵族的盔甲样式，叫做内软甲，由金属小圈环环相链接而成的一件铠甲，据说穿着舒适又能有效防御刀剑的伤害。正巧去年初有一队商队要去罗刹国，我就命人按照你的尺码打造了一件，这不才到我手里。”

 

“确实不错，”李威接过这件异域铠甲，仔细看了一番，抬头笑着说：“不过我更喜欢你送我的蝴蝶肚兜。”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------2018--10-15--------------------------------

 

翌日，卯时

天边才泛起鱼肚白，一个身披黑袍黑帽兜的人手持金牌从侧西门入宫。

皇宫深处的某间卧房里，李思一大早就抱着痰桶吐了半天，胃袋中本来也没什么东西吐个精光之后就剩下干呕。在他吐得昏天黑地的时候，一只手轻抚他的脊背，不紧不慢力道恰好的来回摩擦着。似乎是起了效果，李思猛咳几下，有人递给他一方手帕，他接过棉帕擦擦嘴角，抬眼看到皇帝半蹲在身边。

“谢陛下御赐手帕。”李思用呕的变了强调的声音谢恩。

“君臣之礼你倒是记得牢啊。”

“睿郎这是又生气了？”李思起身随皇帝坐到床铺边上。

“我气不气的不打紧，只是，”皇帝捧起李思的手用双唇轻吻，“不想见你受罪。”

“陛下不要再气自己了，只有五个月，熬过去就好了。”李思笑了笑，这暖心的笑容让皇帝更是心痛。

“李思，要不......”

“陛下。”

外间房里陶总管的回话打断了皇帝，他略微不悦地说：“什么事？”

“老奴有要事禀报。”

“进来吧。”皇帝披上衣服说。

陶总管进到卧房见到李思后愣了一下，因为昨天晚上不是他值班所以不知道李思也在。

皇帝：“什么事情？”

“李将军求见。”陶总管说。

“哪个李将军？”皇帝一时间没反应过来，他想了想忽然说：“更衣，南边书房！”

 

李威在南书房等了没多久，陛下就进了屋。简单行礼之后君臣二人落座，皇帝听李威报告军情。脸色愈来愈凝重。

皇帝：“这么说，葛丞相确实是在边境集结人马。”

“正是。”李威说，“但是，兵力暂且还不足以抵抗天朝的边境军队。”

皇帝：“依李将军看，还有多少时日？”

李威想了想说道：“以臣之见，恐怕五、六个月之后就......”

李威的话并没说完，皇帝已然明白，他点点头，像是自言自语道：“好歹给我五个月时间。”

李威不明白皇帝什么意思，正在琢磨着得说些什么好的时候，皇帝忽然对他说：“李将军寻查暗访，刺探军情有功。朕要赏赐你。”

李威：“谢陛下。”

皇帝：“好了，朕还有事，就不多留你了。你的胞弟正好也在宫中，陶总管会带你去见他。”

听到能见到弟弟，又想到了先前从小王爷那里听到的事情，李威心情有些复杂。他谢过圣恩，跟随陶总管来到了深宫中的一处宅院。院子不大，穿过月亮门一眼就可以把小院尽收眼底。庭院一角种着翠竹，周围点缀有假山、石桌，以及几口青花瓷的鱼缸，缸中或种荷花或养金鱼，倒也是一处清净安逸的好地方。

随着陶总管进到外屋，见到一人独坐桌边，自顾自地啃着个牛棒骨。

“几个月不见，你可是愈发的富态了，这今后可怎么行军打仗啊，二弟？”

啃棒骨的人一顿，抬头循声望去，只见一身穿黑袍腰系银丝皮带的人挡在门口，他面带笑容，那双如沉入冬日冰湖中墨玉一般的眼里似乎泛起了一丝温情。

“大哥！”李思扔下棒骨，往李威这里扑了过来。想到弟弟那双刚才摸过棒骨的油手，他先一步揽过了李思的肩膀，隔着半尺的距离上下打量着弟弟的身段。“确实是胖了不少，”李威抬手在他肚子上轻轻摩挲了几下，感觉圆溜溜硬邦邦的，“就肚子见长。”

“哥哥目光还是那么犀利。”李思笑得一脸灿烂。

李威轻轻地摸着他肚子说，“你这几天都在陛下身边陪伴吗？”

“当然。”李思说：“哥，有件事我想告诉你。”

李威：“什么事情？”

“我有了身孕。”他露出两排白牙笑着说。

虽然之前早有思想准备，李威还是被弟弟的话吓到了，他瞪大眼睛看着李思半天挤出一句：“谁的？”

李思：“当然是陛下的啊。”

“你是男儿身啊？”李威眯起眼睛满脸不解。

李思：“我求了仙。”

李威：“真是胡闹！”

 

（无限待续）


	2. 番外1      伤

说明：正文时间线两年前李思镇守边疆时期的故事，没啥剧情就是谈谈情说说爱，还上不了炕（呀！）

 

发烧跟胸口伤处的疼痛快要把他折磨疯了，可是身体的虚弱却禁锢了他，他想要叫喊，就像他骑在战马上挥剑砍杀一般发泄出这痛苦，可冲出喉咙的除了口口淤血外只有声声破碎的呻吟：“报应……报应。”  
李笑在边上守着已经一天一宿了，听到哥哥嘴里好像念叨着什么话赶紧把耳朵凑到嘴边。“……都…是……报应。”李笑直起身子摇了摇头，她心里难过，可是又哭不出来。想着刚才军医的话，“李将军中的是毒箭，卑职从未见过此类毒物，请李笑将军恕卑职无能。”  
哥哥真要在劫难逃了吗？她不是一个轻言放弃之人。李笑已经下令，散出两队人马去寻觅能解此毒的郎中，无论如何都要搏一搏。李笑揉了揉酸涩的眼睛又坐回书案前继续翻看医书古籍，希望能找到些方子医治哥哥。  
.  
.  
十天前。  
“将军，押运粮草的张校尉请您过去清点。”一个士卒前来报告。李思正在院里擦着一口宝剑，淡黄色的棉布映衬的刃口寒光闪闪。  
“有专管粮草库房的钱校尉督办就是了还要我亲自去吗？”李思放下棉布平举宝剑查看刃口。  
“张校尉说是有特别的东西要亲自交接给将军您。”  
“哦？”李思忽然想到也许皇帝又托人给自己带来了什么稀有补品，他起身放下宝剑说：“带路吧。”  
李思随士卒出院拐了几道弯来到营寨的库房外的院子里。只见五辆敞篷的马车已经搬空，独有一辆带顶棚帘子的马车远离那五辆空车停在一个僻静处。张校尉就站在马车边。  
李思挥手退下士卒，独自过去。张校尉见李思过了赶紧抱拳说：“李将军可好？”  
“张校尉一路押运辛苦了”李思回礼。  
“李将军几月不见更是英姿飒爽了啊哈哈哈哈。”张校尉笑的欢快李思也跟着笑了起来。要说起张校尉李思还是挺欣赏他的，杀敌勇猛喝酒痛快是个直肠子，每次来送粮草之后都会跟李思喝上一壶酒，这一来二去的俩人便熟识了，虽然李思身居节度使高位顶着骠骑大将军的头衔，可他从来都不摆将军架子，所以张校尉私下里也会跟他开几句玩笑。  
“张校尉这是挖苦我呢？”  
“卑职不敢”张校尉抱了抱拳“陛下让卑职给将军一样礼物。”  
“什么礼物？”看张校尉一脸坏笑李思不禁在心里嘀咕，难不成是个活物？  
“美人一位。”  
“啊？！”李思还以为自己听错了：“你说什么？”  
“一个女子。”张校尉看着李思的反应笑的更欢：“李将军艳福不浅啊。承蒙圣上对您宠爱有加，还是个俊俏妞呢，哈哈。”  
“你耍我！”李思说罢扭身就要走。张校尉赶忙抓住李思的手臂说道；“将军可是错怪卑职了，圣上的赏赐卑职怎敢胡乱玩笑啊！”  
李思皱着眉头，张校尉又说：“这可是陶总管亲自把人交给卑职的！”  
“发配充军之人的交接公函拿来给我。”李思伸手要公文。  
“将军您真能说笑，这种事情哪里还能有公文啊，陶总管传陛下口谕：美人任由将军处置。”张校尉又坏笑起来“卑职还有公务在身今晚就不跟将军一醉方休了啊，哈哈哈，今晚得换美人陪着将军共度良宵嘛。”说罢挑起门帘两个老爷们都探头往车里看去。只见一位身着淡绿色衣裙的女子倒在车里，双目紧闭左手腕处血肉模糊。李思见状赶忙抱起女子查看一番，看还有口气，飞也似的往自己居住的院落跑去。

李思跟张校尉都在将军府内院一间屋子外面等着。只见张校尉捶胸顿足满脸悔恨地说：“哎呀真是，我愚钝啊，怎么就没想到这女子会寻短见啊。皇帝交办的事情……这人要是死了，我这可怎么交差啊……哎呀，愚钝愚钝啊！”

李思不说话只是盯着门口看，好不容易盼着李笑从屋里出来，两个大男人立刻上前围住了她。  
“怎么样啊？”二人齐声问。  
“死不了，就是流了点血。”李笑扭头看张校尉：“你个糊涂校尉，临走也不知道搜个身，要真是死了我看你怎么交差！”李笑忽然把一个小剪刀拍在张校尉手里，后者才恍然大悟。

“哎呀，没事就好没事就好”张校尉攥着带血的剪刀一个劲给李笑作揖：“李笑将军说的是，说的是！都是卑职不好，多亏将军医术高超妙手回春！卑职感激不尽，感激不尽！”

“好了，我还有事忙，不奉陪了。”李笑说着往外走。李思赶忙拽住她：“你别走啊，你走了这女子谁照看？”

“陛下赏赐谁的谁照顾咯。”李笑甩掉哥哥扬长而去。  
“卑职也有事要办，跟将军告辞了。”张校尉说罢也逃跑一样地溜走了。

李思站在屋外甚是无奈，你们一个个都躲的远远真是患难见真情啊！  
.  
.  
磨叽半天也还是要进去的，李思有些不情不愿地进了自己的房间，走到里屋看到那寻短见的女子就躺在自己的床上。确实是个俊俏的姑娘，李四看着她想，看她容貌估计超不过十六、七岁，可惜不知她家里是惹上了什么官司被流放充军，一个姑娘家孤苦无依的。李思站在床边端越是详她越觉得眼熟，刚才着急救人没细看她的长相，现在认真看了看，不禁大吃一惊：“实在是太像了！太像了！”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
此时。  
“小…红……小红。”床上的人气若游丝般叫着一个名字。  
李笑听见哥哥说话赶忙从书堆里爬出来跪到床边轻声说：“哥，笑儿在。哥？”  
李思歪过头双目仍旧紧闭：“小红在吗？”  
李笑想了想，才记起小红就是皇帝赐给哥哥的那个女子，“在我房里睡着呢。”李笑说：“哥哥要我叫醒她来见你吗？”  
“不……”李思费力的说：“小红是个可怜的孩子，哥要是不在了你可要照顾好她。”  
“哥你说什么呢！”李笑带着哭腔说：“你这话是什么意思啊？什么叫不在了啊！”李笑觉得胸口憋闷，自打哥哥受伤来这一天多她就心里不痛快。哥哥在李笑心里是参天大树问她遮风避雨是夜晚的北斗星为她指明方向。她从未想过哥哥会有倒下的一天，而这一天就摆在了眼前。  
“笑儿……不哭。”李思双目微睁看着妹妹说：“哥从没想过你会是个将才，以前…哥觉得…带着你打打杀杀的……是耽误了你，现在想想也挺好，我要是不行…了，手下这十多万兄弟还是交给你放心…”  
“哥——! 呜呜呜。”李笑终于哭了出来，她趴在床边把脸埋在了李思的手掌里。他能感觉到温热的眼泪和妹妹身体的颤抖，它们通过掌心直达他的内心，那颗早已不再完整不再纯真的心。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
九天前。  
李思没敢进里屋在外屋的椅子上忍了一宿，觉睡的不舒服所以早早的天蒙蒙亮就起来在院子里练剑。  
初春的早上还是有些寒凉。他手握剑柄，金属兵器的沉重与冰冷感让他立刻警觉起来。身随剑起，一个前刺他从地上跃起在半空中扭转，似是躲避一剑刺杀。后又蜻蜓点水般单足点地又是一个跃起，手中剑已无实体，只见闪闪亮虚影间一双灰绿眸杀气直逼。复又落地俯身挥剑砍去，刚要再来一跃之时李思忽然收回了招式，他利落地归剑于鞘，因为他发现有个人在看他，不是别人正式那位女子。  
女子整个人都靠在门框上脸色有些惨白，她的双眼更是死死盯着李思好像是要在他身上穿个洞。  
“抱歉，吵了姑娘睡觉。”李思尽量扯出一个温柔的笑容：“姑娘感觉好些了吗，昨日你……怕是流了不少血。我看姑娘脸色不好，要不还是回床上休息吧。”  
此言一出女子的目光似乎是温柔了些她开口说了话：“敢问将军，这里可是范阳州的北关城？”  
“姑娘说的不错，这里是北关不假只是不是什么城，是个营寨。这里方圆百里少有村落，若要找城池恐怕要往南二百里才有一座小城名叫南关城。”  
女子低头沉默了片刻又说：“将军可是这营寨中人？”  
“正是整个军营都归我统领。”李思说：“我在此戍边已四年有余快要五年了啊。”也不知为什么他忽然惆怅了起来，一想到快五年没见过陛下了就觉得心里有一种说不出的痛。  
“将军……”女子欲言又止。  
李思见状劝说道：“姑娘有话就直说不用顾忌。”  
“将军就是……”女子的脸忽然红了她想了想说：“…就是要奴家伺候的人吗？”  
“啊？”李思被姑娘这一句话弄的有点不好意思，跟着也脸红起来，真不知他们到底跟这姑娘说了什么。  
女子见李思也红了脸忽觉得有趣低着头笑了笑说：“我本以为将军会是个五大三粗的壮汉，没想到……这么俊。”女子又低头笑。这下弄得李思更是脸红的明显，他猛地咳嗽两声为了掩饰尴尬。  
女子以为他生气了忽然噗通一声跪下连忙道：“将军息怒，奴家一时糊涂说错了话，请将军恕罪，奴家愿为将军家奴洗衣做饭或是陪睡伺候起居奴家心甘情愿。”  
李四觉得委屈，我的样子真的有那么吓人吗，他上前一步把姑娘扶到了椅子上，隔着衣衫他似乎觉得姑娘在发抖。他拿来一件斗篷披在了她身上然后坐在了女子对面。女子刚才那些话分明是在求饶，一个尚未成年的姑娘父母或许已经双亡，因为父亲或者亲戚犯了重罪而被牵连，孤苦无依的要在一个完全陌生的环境里面对一个对自己有绝对生杀之权的人，这是何其残酷。想到这里李思觉得有些心酸，他努力拿出最温和的表情说：“姑娘叫什么名字？”  
“小红。”  
李思：“你是哪里人？”  
“青州崇阳县人。”  
“崇阳县！”李思语气加重地重复害的姑娘又是一惊，李思见状赶紧解释“我也是重阳人。”其实崇阳是李思的封地，在之前是父亲封地的一部分“你家里还有人吗？”  
女子摇摇头：“父亲是崇阳县衙里的一个小官因为牵连了谋反案被砍了头家人全部流放或充军。”  
李思叹了口气：“你没有别的亲戚了吗？”  
小红：“母亲娘家倒还是有人。”  
李思：“你母亲家是哪里人？”  
说到母亲姑娘眼圈又红了：“母亲也是崇阳人家里是做绸缎生意的，只是母亲两年前过世了。”  
“你母亲也是崇阳人？”李思提高了声音问“绸缎生意？铺面是哪里？”  
“崇阳县城流水街甲1铺。”  
李思只觉得眼前一阵眩晕，他靠在椅背上缓了缓看着低头抹眼泪的小红说：“你母亲可是叫张氏，闺中之名叫茜儿？”  
小红抬起头惊讶地看着李思：“将军说的没错，母亲乳名是叫茜儿娘家姓张。您怎么……怎么……”  
李思心中好死翻江倒海，千言万语万千往事涌上心头……  
茜儿的话又在他耳边回响：“我爹势利眼，把我许配个当官的，我才不稀罕那个公子哥。我就要听你一句话，只要你在乎我，我就回家跟我爹闹去叫他退婚！”  
李思终究不敢说出口，他以为她嫁作官妇挺好，好过嫁给一个士卒几年见不着一次还要担惊受怕的不定哪天就成了寡妇。可茜儿却命苦的比自己先死了，这是上苍跟自己开的一个玩笑吗？真是莫大的嘲讽。  
看到李思低头不语小红以为自己又说错了话赶忙低头不敢再说话。半晌李四摸了一把眼泪对小红说：“我与你娘曾是旧相识，只因她嫁做他人妇，我因战事长年在外时间久了便断了联系。今天幸好遇到了你才得知你娘的遭遇。我只是恨我自己……”李思有点哽咽他清了清喉咙又道：“你不要害怕，我不会强迫你做任何不愿意的事情。等你伤好后我会命人护送你回外公家，想办法免去你头上的罪名。”  
小红千恩万谢跪地磕头，李思扶她起身时只觉心里又是一阵阵酸痛。  
.  
.  
此时。  
又是个梦，梦里的茜儿粉红衣裙站在自己身边笑的甜蜜。他从梦里醒来，被白色窗纸朦胧了的光线似乎有点刺眼，他抬起左手遮挡光线牵动胸部的伤口一痛带出一声闷哼。李笑听见动静从书桌上惊醒，她趴在床边伸手摸了摸哥哥的额头，还是好烫。李笑想着去倒杯水喂给哥哥喝却被一只手拽住手腕，不是别人正是李思。  
“战报送出去了吗？”躺在床上的人问。  
“没有。”  
“为什么？”李思的声音弱不可闻。  
“顾不上……”李笑回答的没底气。  
“营寨这么多人连一份战报都送不出吗！咳咳……咳咳。”  
“哥，这事儿你就别操心了。”李笑跪回床头，借着日光她看到李思嘴边又涌出一条新的血痕划过周围泛白的胡渣印到了枕头上。她拿出手巾擦了下，觉得鼻子又在发酸。  
“你去研墨……替我写封信给皇帝，写完……即刻，即刻咳咳咳…随…随战报……一同发出。”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
三天前。  
有时候李思会有一种错觉，他的生活里没有征战没有杀戮，他的妹妹也时常会笑。他们只是普通人过着普通而乏味的生活。就像现在，傍晚闲时小红会拽着李笑说话，她们是这军营中唯一的两个女孩子年龄差不太多，她们也许在说些小姑娘的私密话题，李思远远地看着，耳朵也会是不是听见她俩的笑声。  
“报——”笑声被斥候的军报打断：“将军，西面有突厥奇兵入侵，据前方士卒来报约莫五千人。”  
“来的好，本将军正好闲的发慌呢！”  
.  
.  
.  
皇帝是在二十天前决定御驾亲征的，十二天前才出发，而今已銮架已至南关城外一座驿站之中。此时天色已晚准备在此休息一宿明日再继续赶路。  
.  
“这里距北关营寨不过三百里了吧？”皇帝在驿馆中唯一的一座上房里借着烛火沉思着无意间说出这句话。  
虽然屋外重兵层层把守，屋里缺只有他一人。“李思啊，朕明日傍晚就能到你的营寨了。”皇帝的这次亲征是临时决定，所以并未提前通告所有地区，朝臣们肯定是要打招呼，不过皇帝并未特意告知李思，也许是想给他一个惊喜。想到这里皇帝不禁嘴角浮现笑意，他想再看到李思吃惊的表情、还有他温暖的笑容。  
“禀陛下，北关营寨斥候有战报一封请陛下过目。”  
北关！皇帝高声说：“呈上来 ”  
小太监领着一位身着战甲的士卒进了屋。士卒下跪：“叩见陛下。”双手托起一个布袋。小太监接过布袋交给皇帝，刚看到黑色丝线刺绣的“北关战报”四个字下面跪着的斥候忽然磕头说：“末将冒死恳请圣上先看李思将军呈给的书信！”  
这句话让皇帝有些吃惊：“有李思将军书信一封夹在战报里？”  
“正是，这是李笑将军把战报交给末将的时候特意嘱咐末将，一定要将战报和书信亲自呈给陛下！”斥候回答。  
皇帝打开布袋，里面果然有一封信，只是信封上的字看着有些生疏，不似李思秀气规整的字体，而是风格更加粗犷但也不失美感。怎么不是李思亲笔写的吗？皇帝带着疑问和兴奋拆开信件读了起来。  
.  
陛下赐鉴：  
臣本卑微，承蒙陛下错爱，小建功勋，不求荣华富贵只求家国安康。  
曾奢望常伴陛下左右，然外境蛮夷作乱，臣一介武夫怎能只图安逸而置本职不理。经陛下恩准赴北关常驻以安边疆，时至今日四载有余。不敢比前朝猛将，但护黎民保一方疆土从未懈怠。  
臣虽不常见陛下但心向陛下，每夜深时每日餐时常惦念陛下寝食衣行，可安睡？可合意？臣自知杞人忧天还望陛下莫要取笑。  
今臣不幸胸中毒箭伤及肺腑，每日痛苦难耐耗尽心力之时思念陛下更甚，自知伤势过重恐不日便要撒手人寰。臣从军多年，杀伐征讨皆为成就陛下宏图大业，固死而无憾！臣死不足惜，唯不能见陛下最后一面最可惜。  
只恨伤重不能亲自提笔，卧塌口述之，遂请代笔书信一封，恳请陛下莫要悲伤，保重身体，陛下康则国运盛，臣九泉之下才可含笑。  
心中仍有千言无以化墨迹于纸上，望来生与君再续今生未了之缘。  
李笑代笔于北关将军府。永安四年八月三十日。  
.  
.  
.  
皇帝捏着信的手抖个不停，先前的好奇与喜悦全部一扫而光。信未读完皇帝已经泪流不止。  
“李将军伤的这么重，连笔都拿不动了啊…”皇帝哽咽着说。  
众人见皇帝泣不成声也不敢说话只是陪着沉默着。过了有一会儿皇帝对下面跪的斥候说：“李笑将军可安好。”  
“李笑将军一致在照顾李思将军。”  
“好，好”皇帝用衣袖擦了擦眼泪“你即可回营寨去告知李笑将军，朕这就启程连夜赶往北关将军府带太医前去为将军看伤！”  
“谢陛下，末将得令！”斥候跪地磕了三个响头，飞一般地冲出了房门。  
“陛下…”身边的小太监低头说：“您一路车马劳顿是不是……”  
“备快马，命太医和半数侍卫随朕轻装先行前往北关，即刻办理不得有误！”  
“是！”  
.  
.  
一阵猛咳把李思从睡梦中疼醒，他粗重的呼吸回响在房间里让人听着憋闷。  
“笑儿……”李思仰卧闭眼说话“…战报送出去了吗？”  
“回将军的话，送战报的斥候早上就出发了。”  
回话的声音不是李笑，李思歪过头借着不甚明亮的烛火看去，高烧让他双眼模糊脑子里对这个声音又没啥印象，他问了一句：“是谁？”  
声音的主人来到床头背着烛火他还是看不清。  
“我是小红。”  
“怎么是你？”李思又闭上眼睛刚才抬起头来让他有点头晕目眩。  
“小红看李笑将军实在太累了就换下了她。”  
“真是难为你了……一个姑娘家年纪轻轻……要吃这般苦。”李思轻咳两声接着说：“明天我……命李笑安排人……送你回家。哦……差点忘……了，你身体恢复了？”  
“谢将军惦念，都好了。”小红抬头看着床上的人说：“将军，我……”  
李思抬手打断了她的话：“你别说了，我知道你要说什么。军中的规矩…不许携女眷…除非…你也能上阵杀敌，就像李笑。这是我定的规矩我不能破戒。”  
小红低头沉默了好一阵又开口：“奴家知道将军在病中不宜累心，只是…只是有件事情小红憋在心里难受。既然明日就要离开，今晚想问问将军…”  
“但说无妨。”  
“谢将军。小红就是想问问李将军，您可是跟家母婚配之前……有来往的那个人？”  
“我跟你…母亲…确实交往过。”  
“小红的意思是，若是没我父亲，将军会娶我母亲吧。”  
“也许吧。”李思长叹一口气“也许她嫁了我就不会走的这么早了吧…”  
小红弱弱地抽泣了起来。  
“真是的，你看我又在胡说。让你伤心了。”李思有点过意不去地道歉，可小红却哭的更伤心了。她擦着眼泪说：“将军这话说的对。母亲若真是嫁给了将军这样慈悲心肠的人，就不会死的这么惨了。”  
“你这话何意？”李思觉得小红话里有话，他侧过身看着姑娘说：“什么死的惨？”  
“母亲是被父亲活活打死的啊！”  
“啊？！”李思忽觉得一道霹雷在脑中炸开，他微微欠起上半身，半拢的灰白长发散落在惨白的脸颊侧边，“你说什么？你娘她……她怎么，你可要详细道来！”  
“娘曾经对小红说过，嫁给爹之前认识一位从军之人好像官阶是校尉。那人心地善良相貌俊朗与娘情投意合。只因我的外公做主给娘许下了这门亲事，校尉便作罢，又因边疆战事连连，校尉长年不能来探望，这一来二去就断了联系。  
娘本也想作罢，因为校尉的父亲是官至一品的将军而娘只是个商贾家的闺女自觉配不上他。想着反正也嫁了人就跟夫君好好过日子罢了，可没料到我父亲竟是性情极端暴虐之人，每每在官场上遇到不如意之事就会喝的醉醺醺的回家，遇到母亲不是骂来就是打。母亲因当时小红年幼便忍了。可是这哪是人过的日子，每当父亲毒打母亲之后母亲就会抱着小红哭，说自己命不好本遇到个好男儿却没有跟他白头偕老的命。”  
李思靠在枕头上手捂着胸口的伤处说：“你娘是怎么死的？”  
“小红十二岁那年，有一天晚上。我爹又去喝酒了。娘收拾好了包裹对我说要带我走，说是要投奔的那人现在已然是位将军，听说在北面镇守边疆。娘说，那位将军心地善良武艺高强，到了那里不会再有人欺负我们娘俩。”  
李思闭目仰卧，他的胸口剧烈地起伏着，每一次呼吸牵动伤处都带来一丝穿心的痛：“你接着说。”  
“可是不巧，就在娘带我出大门的时候，爹恰巧回家 他见我娘一手拎着包裹一手领着我立刻就明白了 ，气的他抬手就打，说我们娘俩白眼狼吃穿都靠他还要弃家出逃。爹越说越生气下手也越重，连我一起打，我娘护着我，可终是敌不过，被他打的昏倒在地。爹见势不妙赶紧去找人，可惜郎中还没到我娘就咽了气。”  
“你爹没因…这事…被送官法办吗？”李思弱声问。  
“没有，爹打我娘的时候只有我在家，下人们更是不敢多嘴。爹又是县衙里做事。他只是跟人说我娘害了急症死的，自然不了了之。他后来犯了罪被砍头也是罪有应得！”  
小红只顾着自己伤心却忘了床上还有个听者，她慌忙查看李思的状况，只见他眉头皱起闭目不语。小红自觉话多了便闭嘴不再多言。  
李思忽然轻声说：“小红，你娘舍了命护着你，可你…咳咳咳…可你却轻薄自己，你怎对得起你娘的苦心？！”  
姑娘贵在床头默默流泪。  
“明日…你就要启程…回家了，往后遇事多思量，莫要妄自…寻短见。咳咳咳咳……夜深了…我累了，你也回去休息吧。明天还要赶路呢。”  
小红擦了擦眼泪说：“将军保重。”磕头起身退出房门。  
木门吱呀呀开启又关上，终于房间里又剩下他一个人。 不用再装了，他实在觉得憋闷，眼泪如决堤洪水般流下。他把脸半掩在棉被里，把悲痛喷涌。  
他是统领千军万马的大将军，爱兵如子，却不能守护心爱的人。  
他是一言九鼎的统帅，却抛弃了最爱之人。  
他是奋勇杀敌的将领，却懦弱到不能跟爱人表白。  
他以为自己终将战死沙场，可上苍却跟他开了最残忍的玩笑来嘲讽他的懦弱。  
他哭喊着爱人的名字，明知这换不回来她的薄命，因为此刻最痛的不是伤口而是心。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
皇帝在第二天临近午夜的时候到达了北关军营。李笑因为之前斥候提前通告所以在营门外候驾。不到两个时辰就迎来了皇帝。  
营门口，火把映衬下只见一位全身甲胄身型略显瘦小的将军立于门口，身后除了门卫别无他人。皇帝的马匹以及随从走近时这位将军一眼就认出了皇帝。皇帝下马快走两步赶忙扶起单膝跪的将军关切地说：“李笑将军免礼，你哥哥他到底伤的如何？”  
李笑起身低头回话：“回陛下，伤在左胸，是毒箭所伤。两天前敌军来犯被弓箭手所伤。只是这毒军医未曾见过难以化解。哥哥怕是……怕是熬不过几日了。”李笑说着有些哽咽。  
皇帝听着心里也不是滋味：“好了，李将军不要难过，朕这就让太医前去诊治。”  
李笑赶忙带路，一队人拐了几个弯进到将军府内宅。按照皇帝之前的吩咐：省去一切繁文缛节。李笑遵旨，只是清了路并加强警卫，所以他们很快就进了屋。太医直接进了卧室给李思诊脉，皇帝则坐在外屋等候。李笑立于卧室门口焦急的往里望。皇帝坐在椅子里内心同样焦急，只是碍于自己的九五之尊不能直接进到李思的卧房里。  
皇帝无聊之余开始打量房间的摆设，看了好几个来回皇帝才发现李思屋里的陈设与其他大部分文武官的不同之处：朴素。家具似乎是用了有些年头了，估计是从府邸建成就一直沿用吧。装饰也很简单，除了几件兵器外几乎没了其它，就那一把看着华丽名贵的宝剑还是皇帝几年前御赐的。皇帝欣慰之余更是心疼，李思向来勤俭朴素爱兵如子且是一位难得的将才。可如今却身受重伤命在旦夕，老天爷难道是妒忌不成，要收了我这员爱将吗？！皇帝想到此处不禁眼泪往外涌，不成想太医从里屋出来低头回禀：“陛下，臣回禀陛下。 ”  
“快讲。”  
“李将军所中之毒甚猛，不过也不是无药可解。”太医说。  
皇帝：“怎么解？”  
太医：“除了几味解毒药之外还需要味药引子，只是不太……不太好找。”  
皇帝：“什么药引子？”  
“大北边有一个罗刹国，那里出产一种树木叫麻栎金刚，此树所结果实有解奇毒之功效。只是路途遥远，真要是派人去罗刹国……恐怕是来不及。”  
“那这种果实我天朝没有吗？”皇帝问。  
“有是有，只是这种稀有药材不是想要买就能买到的，即便在都城这样繁华之地，想要买到这果实也要碰运气。”太医说，“还有个法子，也是碰运气的。”  
皇帝：“讲！”  
找到重伤将军的那个人，此人身上八成能有解药。”  
对啊，皇帝眼前一亮赶忙看向一边的李笑说：“你可曾试过这法子？”  
李笑上前一步说“回陛下，臣确实跟哥哥说过，可是…可是哥哥却说万不可兴师动众去找解药。两军交战伤亡是常事，不要因为伤的是将军就要这般劳神。如果换作普通士兵肯定不会这么重视，所以哥哥要跟普通士卒一样听天由命就是了。而且，哥哥还下了死命令，谁敢违抗去找重伤他的弓箭手就军法处置！”李笑说到这里眼圈又红了。  
皇帝心痛地叹口气问：“那你们就这般的听命于他吗？”  
“臣怎能眼见哥哥性命不保无动于衷啊。”李笑带着哭腔说：“臣先是仔细审问了一番抓获的俘虏，无果。臣不甘心，背着哥哥撒出去十队人马四处寻找此人，顺道打听能解此毒的郎中。只是不敢大动干戈，可至今杳无音信，也没一个能顶用的郎中。”  
皇帝点点头说：“你做的好，做的好。朕现在就命你火速搜捕重伤李思将军的贼人，定要活捉来见朕，朕这就下旨赏黄金万两良田万顷只求能救李思将军性命！你们可都听清了！”  
“臣（末将）得令！”屋子里的人齐刷刷的回答。  
李笑得到皇帝的军令飞也似的冲出了房门。一下出去了好几个人屋子瞬间感觉空了下来。皇帝想起自己来到这里还没见到李思一面呢，他转身对太医说：“有没有法子稳固病情不要恶化？”  
“这……臣只能一试，但是毒性猛烈恐怕是也撑不了太久。”太医说。  
皇帝：“最多几天？”  
太医：“最多十天。十天之后如若解药还没到……还望陛下恕罪。”太医连忙下跪磕头。  
“朕恕你无罪，你忙去吧。”  
“是。”太医小心翼翼地退出房门。  
此时外屋只剩下皇帝和一个贴身老太监。他忽然觉得很疲惫，一天一夜没休息对于他来说也有点吃不消，可是皇帝并不想去睡觉，此时他最想的事情还是要看看李思。皇帝从椅子上站起身捶捶腰，老太监赶忙过来搀扶，皇上却摆摆手让他在屋外等着自己慢慢走近里屋。 一进门口正对的就是李思的床铺样式简单实用，左手边一个靠墙一个长条书案一把椅子，右手边贴墙两个柜子，再有一张条案是堆放着些杂物就没了其它物件。  
皇帝在门口环顾一圈径直走到床边坐下，借着烛光他看着床上熟睡的人。那人一头长发半拢在脑后，发尾披散在枕头上，不甚明亮的烛光下隐约可见几绺白发。皇帝归拢了下李思的头发拿来一个靠枕，李思躺的靠里面正好给他让出了个地方，皇帝就势也半靠在床上。  
也许是因为刚才的说话声或者是有人上床惊扰到了熟睡的人，他挪动了下身体弱声说了句话：“是笑儿吗？给我倒口水来。”  
皇帝听见赶忙冲门口说：“来啊，端碗水来。”  
李思听见有人说话立马翻过身，看到自己的卧床上竟多出个人来，惊的他半撑起身子要瞧个仔细。只是烛火昏暗那人的脸藏在阴影里，他迷迷糊糊地问：“你是谁？你不是笑儿！”  
那人把身子挪了挪，脸亮了一大半，伸手揽过李思的后背说：“我是谁你都不认识了？你赶紧躺下吧。”  
熟悉的声音让李思又是一惊，他又使出几分力气坐了起来凑近那人的脸仔细端详：“陛下？！？”  
“是朕没错！”皇帝借着昏暗的烛火看到李思双眼布满血丝双颊塌陷。  
李思赶忙抱住眼前的人，颤声说：“我这是要去见阎王了，所以老天爷可怜我让我梦里见见陛下啊。”他紧紧搂着皇帝，滚烫的额头抵着对方的肩膀。可李思还是不相信眼前的事实。  
皇帝听罢心里不是滋味，“朕…我是冯几啊，是真真的活生生的啊，你……你连我都不认识了？啊？”皇帝说着也哽咽了。  
李思闭着眼睛笑了笑，哑着嗓子说：“我刚才梦见陛下的銮架到了营门口，本以为醒来不会接着梦了……不管怎样临死前能见到陛下一面，我已经知足了……”李思搂的更紧了压的胸前的伤口一阵子刺痛，可他仍旧不肯松手。  
谈话间下人端来了一茶碗温水，皇帝劝说李思松手接过杯子递给他，李思一饮而尽沙哑着说：“这梦可真好，还有陛御赐的的水喝。”  
李思被扶着躺下仍旧面冲皇帝：“臣死而无憾了。”  
“你胡说些什么！朕…我…”皇帝本想说他已经命令李笑去搜寻重伤他的弓箭手且发出高额悬赏令，可是想到李思之前下的死命令皇帝又把到了嘴边的话咽了回去，改口说：“你死不了，我不让你死！”  
李思笑了笑，沙哑的笑声音引来一阵咳嗽：“咳…咳…咳，陛下真能说笑，你我可不是小孩子了，咳…咳生死由命啊…”  
“有时候我真怀念咱俩小时候”皇帝半靠在床头说“还记得咱们俩那会儿有多淘气吗？有一次先帝宴请功臣及家眷，咱俩都偷偷跑了出来在御花园里抓蛐蛐。”  
李思无声地笑着，他喉咙疼痛的让他发声困难。  
皇帝接着说：“被父皇发现，抓了我回去罚我抄了一天诗词。哎，李思，你父亲没罚你吗……”冯几看向李思发现他已经睡着了，皇帝把棉被往他肩头拽了拽怕他冻着。随后命人熄灭烛火直接在这里睡下了。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.皇帝睁开眼睛时天已经大亮，实际上是接近晌午了。真没想到睡了这么久，他起身时又是一阵腰酸背痛，他揉捏着腰背看了一眼身旁的人，看到李思沉沉地睡着皇帝摸了下他的额头还是很烫手。皇帝起身刚要叫人忽听得屋外有位女子的声音高呼“陛下——，抓到了！”喊话的人正是李笑。皇帝走到外屋看到李笑刚刚进门。李笑见到皇帝立马跪下说：“陛下，伤我哥那弓箭手臣抓到了！只是没从他身上搜到解药。”  
“李将军快快请起！人在哪里？”皇帝问。  
李笑：“营中监牢。”  
皇帝：“带上来，朕要亲自问话。”  
皇帝出了李思睡的卧房改在书房落座，不一会儿李笑与四位士卒就压着一个人进了屋。那人长发披散五花大绑，上身着皮质盔甲，身上的武器已经被卸去。  
六人站定于地当中之后一位士卒踹了下犯人的腿弯，他一个趔趄跪在了地上。  
“陛下，人犯已带来。”李笑上前一步说。  
“他会说汉话吗？”皇帝坐在长条书案后面看着人犯说。  
“回陛下，末将懂得一点突厥语可以为陛下翻译。”其中一位士卒回话。  
皇帝点点头说：“你知道为什么抓你吗？”  
跪着的人先是磕头然后叽里咕噜说了一段话。身边的士卒说：“他说，知道自己的毒箭射伤了天朝的一位将领，抓他是为了要解毒药。”  
皇帝说：“你说你没有解药对吗？”  
弓箭手一边说一边使劲点头。士卒翻译：“他说解药没必要随身携带。”  
皇帝想了想扭头对李笑说：“射伤李思的毒箭还留着吗？”  
李笑：“回陛下，留着呢。”  
皇帝：“拿过来。”  
“是”  
李笑离开一会儿回来的时候拿来一个木盒子，打开里面是一只羽箭。皇帝挥挥手示意要弓箭手辨认。李笑又把开盖的木盒拿到弓箭手眼前，那人看过一个劲点头又说了一串话。士卒翻译“他说这就是他的羽箭。”  
皇帝点点头说：“你这箭头上的毒是你自己所配？”  
弓箭手回答，士卒翻译：“他说毒药是自己配的。对于射伤了你们将军这件事他也没办，两军交战伤亡也是常事。”  
皇帝点点头，起身从书案后面绕到李笑跟前。他看了那把毒箭一会儿，然后隔着一块皮革捏着羽箭的后部把毒箭拿起。他端详着箭头，箭头是扁的金属材料箭杆上面还带着未清洗掉的血迹不过已经发黑，那一定是李思的血迹，想到这里皇帝心里划过一丝痛楚。  
皇帝：“只有箭头带毒吗？”  
翻译：“只有箭头带毒。”  
皇帝微微笑了笑对李笑说：“为了证明他说的是实话…”皇帝把毒箭小心翼翼地交到李笑手上，对方心领神会一个反手迅雷般把毒箭扎进了弓箭手的大腿。跪在地上的人痛的惨叫一声歪向一边。皇帝踱步到书案后对老太监说：“让太医看着他交出解药。解药交出先让他吃如若好转再给李思将军服用。”  
“是。”  
.  
.  
.  
日落西山时，太医端着一小碗黑乎乎的汤药进了李思的卧房，看到皇帝坐在床边似是小睡不敢大声惊小声的叫了一声：“陛下。”皇帝没有反应太医又连叫两声，第三声的时候皇帝终于睁眼起身。看到太医端着一碗汤药皇帝表情不禁明快了不少，他问：“可是那弓箭手交出的解药？”  
太医：“回陛下，正是解药。臣亲眼看到他配制并服下此药，且吃药前后臣都号过他的脉搏，确实有解毒之效。”  
皇帝听闻不禁喜上眉梢，说：“快快让李将军服药！”说罢老太监也凑了过来帮忙把昏睡的李思扶了起来，太医端着碗用勺子一勺勺往李思嘴里送药。苦辣的汤药送进嘴里甚是难喝，李思迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛看到眼前一个陌生人在喂自己吃药竟然一把推开勺子害的一勺子汤药洒落前襟，李思哑声说：“早晚是死……你们……就不要折磨我了。”  
太医见状犯了难劝说道：“将军误会了，这是能解您身上恶毒的解药啊。还请将军快快服下吧！”说着太医又舀了一勺李思极其不配合的把头歪向一边。看到李思的表现简直跟个三岁小娃娃一般皇帝不禁觉得好笑，他凑了过来接过太医手中的碗勺说：“这药要是没病之人吴喝几口会怎样？”  
皇帝的话问的有些莫名其妙，不过回话还是不敢耽搁：“回陛下，身体虚弱者顶多是胃寒疼个一天半天或者跑肚拉稀，体格强健之人可能是毫无症状。”  
皇帝微微点头说：“你们都下去吧，朕亲自喂李将军吃药。”  
“是”  
下人听命退出且关上房门后皇帝把药碗凑近鼻子闻了闻，果真辛辣刺鼻真是难闻，又尝了一口又辣又苦确实难喝。可这是救命的药啊再难喝也要给李思灌下！  
皇帝捏着鼻子喝了一大口含在嘴里，放下药碗双手撑在李四身边用自己的唇去找李思的唇。李思闭目靠在床头，半梦半醒间觉得有什么东西触碰自己的嘴唇，感觉柔软湿润似乎还带着一丝药味。那柔软的东西顶开他的唇瓣将一大口苦辣的液体强行灌进了他的嘴。他想吐出来可是对方的嘴扣的死死的不给他喘息的机会并且还捏住了他的鼻子，害的李思只有咽下这一大口。  
被迫喝药的李思甚是恼怒，药味呛的他趴在床沿猛咳又喷出一口淤血，皇帝见状赶忙扶住他，李思闭着眼睛喘着粗气委屈地说：“你们……你们这是要…咳咳咳……折腾死本将军啊，都说了不要吃这没用的破咳咳咳……药！  
“朕下旨要你喝药你也不听吗？”  
李思擦了擦嘴角的血痕抬头看向说话的人，那人温柔地揽过他的肩膀把他按回了靠枕上说：“这可是能救你命的解毒药啊，喝了吧，朕还要你守边卫国呢！”  
“陛下？”李思觉得不可思议地小声嘟囔：“怎么这两天总是梦里看到皇帝呢？，我这是真的要死了吗？”  
皇帝觉得既心疼难过又哭笑不得，劝慰道：“怎么看到我就是要死了呢？你把朕说成什么了，难不成索命的白无常吗？”他又端来那半碗苦药声音更加温柔地说：“反正也是要死了，你就死马当活马医吧，万一这药管用你不就不用死了嘛，还能不做梦也能看到朕啊。”  
李思靠在床头虚弱地笑了无论伤痛怎么折磨他那笑容依旧戳人心窝，他说：“陛下太会劝人了，臣无言以对，只好遵旨了。就算是喝完毙命臣也心甘。”李思右手接过药碗一口倒进嘴里却又引来一阵咳嗽。皇帝唤来下人进屋伺候李思更换衣服和擦身，看着仆人伺候着他悄悄离开卧房对随身的老太监说：“你叫李笑来书房见我。”  
.  
.  
皇帝漫步到书房时李笑已在此等候，见皇帝进屋跪拜行礼。  
“李将军免礼。”皇帝坐在旁边的一把椅子里示意下人们全部退去，待房门关上之后皇帝慢悠悠地说：“李笑将军救主有功，朕之前所说赏赐会逐一落实。”  
“臣救哥哥是应当的，不要什么赏赐。臣兴师动众找解药的事情哥哥早晚都要知道……只怕是…”李笑忽然跪下说：“到时候哥哥怪罪臣的话，陛下可要为臣做主啊。”  
皇帝看到李笑一脸委屈不禁笑了起来，说：“都说李笑将军是这北关营中的铁娘子，杀敌勇猛带兵有方，仅次于李思将军。没想到你这一员女猛将也有一怕啊，哈哈哈。”  
“陛下就不要取笑臣了，”李笑跪在地上说“陛下对哥哥的了解不比臣少，他要是犯起倔脾气这方圆百里可是没一个能拴得住他的。”  
皇帝笑了笑说：“朕答应给你撑腰就是了。赏赐也一并要给的，不然朕岂不是成了言而无信的昏君！平身吧。”  
李笑“谢陛下！”  
皇帝：“朕还有一事要你去办。”  
李笑：“听陛下吩咐。”  
皇帝：“咱们这般兴师动众的抓那个弓箭手，恐怕他也能猜出李思伤重，若要放他回去怕是个麻烦。”  
李笑：“陛下的意思…”  
皇帝抬手比划了一个刀砍的动作，眼里划过一丝冷酷说：“别跟李思说这件事，即便他伤好之后也不要提起，你一个人去办。”  
“臣遵旨。”  
.  
.  
翌日中午，太医提着药箱刚到了李思卧房的门口被李笑挡了下来。太医见是李笑赶忙行礼：“李将军日安。”  
李笑拿过药箱说：“告诉我这些药的功效，我来伺候将军换药吧。”  
“这……”太医有些含糊。  
“放心吧，皇帝要是责问就说是我抢着要干的不就得了，你这人真是磨叽！”  
早就听说过北关营里这兄妹俩是出了名的厉害，李思是说一不二且众人心服口服的将领，李笑是女中豪杰生猛胜过男儿郎。所以太医看到李笑要跟自己动怒赶紧作揖回话：“将军不要急，臣这就从命便是。”太医打开药箱一一解释里面药物的功效和用法。听完太医的解释李笑板着脸说：“没你事了，忙别的去吧，药箱用完我会还给你的。”然后径直走进屋里。  
.  
.  
早在李笑进屋前李思就已经清醒，他只觉得浑身不像前几日那般酸痛，头痛也轻了不少，虽然胸口的箭伤还是疼着不过至少脑子清醒了比什么都强。所以李思一直在想一个问题：之前迷迷糊糊的听军医说过自己怕是躲不过这一毒箭，可现在的感觉明显是在好转，恐怕是李笑违背了军令去大张旗鼓地找解药了吧。想到这一点李思开始觉得生气：李笑带头违抗军令该当何罪，若不惩治她以后还得了！可又想到那日夜里自己说了一堆什么哥死后部下要交给你统领的话时妹妹痛哭的一幕，他的心又软了下来。说到底妹妹也是不容易，还不是心疼哥哥吗，怎么可能对自己见死不救。若是换了自己哪怕拼了老命也要换来一线生机啊。  
.  
.  
李笑进屋看到哥哥醒着高兴地奔向床边坐在床沿上把药箱搁在边上，说：“哥你觉得好些了吗？我看你脸色比昨天好了不少。看来解药真的对症。”说完李笑自觉不好赶紧闭嘴，低头忙掀开被褥伸手要解开李思的衣衫。李思右手抬起轻按在妹妹手上问：“那里来的解药？”声音虽微弱可是气势却有点压人。李笑推开他的手解开了衣衫，说：“太医开的方子。”  
“太医？”李思虽然面色还显苍白但是那双灰绿色的眼睛已经恢复了往日的锐利，他盯着妹妹的脸质疑道：“你骗不了哥哥。你从小就不会骗我，别人看不出我还看不出吗？”  
李笑低头拆解李思身上的绷带说：“皇帝带来的太医自有神药救你的命。”  
李思听罢无奈的叹口气，他觉得妹妹撒谎的技能真是太拙略了，皇帝在大老远的皇宫里呆着怎么可能跑到这里来，他撑着床板坐了起来准备好好跟妹妹谈谈：“你知道哥为什么不让你兴师动众地去找解药吗？”  
李笑虎着脸不说话。李思接着说：“我重伤不治…危在旦夕这事…传扬出去，于内动摇军心人心涣散，于外……敌军蠢蠢欲动……定会抓住这个机会攻打我们…咳咳……（喘息）到时候内外夹击损失惨重，为了我一人……牺牲这么多太不值得了咳咳咳（喘息）。  
况且战事一起……死的不仅是交战双方的士兵，……咳咳咳……黎民百姓同样遭受牵连。咱们……守的是边疆保的也是一方的平安啊。只会打打杀杀是成不了大事的，意气用事…更是会坏事。双方交战死伤是常事，羽箭又不会长眼睛，哪天……咳咳咳……（喘息）哥真要是战死了……这十几万的弟兄还要靠你照顾着，你知道这意味着什么吗，他们的身家性命可是全捏在你手里了啊。到了那时候你还是这般不计后果意气用事，哥哥九泉之下也不能安心啊……咳咳咳咳（喘息）。”  
李笑把换好的绷带固定住，一言不发。 李思看她端起药箱走到书桌边背冲他“哐啷”一下把药箱砸在桌面上。李笑转过身面冲李思，那张秀气的小脸拉的老长。李思本想也蹦着可是看到李笑这般模样他实在没忍住，抬手捂着勾起的嘴角，因为从小到大李笑气鼓鼓的样子都会让李思忍俊不禁，这个小他十岁的妹妹每每生气或受欺的时候都会找他来撒气。  
“你一口一个死死死的，”李笑也被气的直喘粗气：“想过我吗？我整宿不睡的照顾你都是白费吗？你发烧烧傻了吗？气死我了！！”李笑崩着脸吸了下鼻子，她把几滴泪忍了回去。  
李思笑不出来了，他低头闭眼沉默不语。  
皇帝也是在中午时分来到李思卧房门口的，只是比李笑晚了一步，不巧听见了李思与妹妹说话。李思句句语重心长，皇帝在门外听的连连点头，不禁感慨既而又有些后怕：险些失去这一员忧国忧民的良将。  
皇帝在门外等到现在他决定还是进来圆个场，好让二人都有个台阶下，他在门外咳嗽一声屋里二人都是一愣。皇帝推门进来笑着说：“李笑将军大人不记小人过，莫要跟这个倔脾气一般见识。就当他是发烧烧坏了脑子你就让着他好了，等他伤好了我监督他给你赔罪。”  
李笑弯腰行李然后瞪了哥哥一眼抱着药箱出去了。  
现在屋里只剩下李思和皇帝二人，李思自从皇帝进屋就一直是目瞪口呆状，也许他脑子真的烧坏了，怎么也想不明白陛下为什么会在这里。  
“怎么，不认识朕了？朕都陪了你两个晚上了。”皇帝坐到李思床边抬手摸了摸他的额头：“还有些热，你快躺下歇息吧，刚才你说的那些话朕都听到了，难得你一片忧国忧民之心替朕分忧。”  
李思还是一脸茫然的看着皇帝。  
“你的心思朕都明白，你下的军令，朕都替你撤了，你就不必考虑怎么罚你妹子了。再说了，李笑为了照顾你吃不好睡不好的这好不容易让你捡回这条命你反而还要罚她，这实在是说不通啊！朕第一个就不答应！李笑去寻解药，是朕下的旨，你要怪就冲着朕来，莫要埋怨你妹妹和一干手下了。”  
李思终于回过神来，急忙要下床行礼忘了左臂活动受限于前胸的箭伤，他想抬手抱拳却疼的直冒冷汗，最终捂着胸口靠在床头。  
皇帝伸手扶着李思说：“你可算认得朕了，朕刚来时你伤痛的样子真是吓到朕了。”  
“陛下恕罪。”李思眼里似有泪光。  
“何罪之有？”  
“臣先是不认得陛下，后又不能行礼。”李思弱声说。  
“那朕要怎么治罪于你呢？”皇帝温柔的笑着想了想说：“朕就罚你一个月不许下床，好好养伤。军政事务全部交给李笑全权处置。你可服气？”  
“臣遵旨。”李思说：“陛下……咳咳咳…可看过战报？”  
“朕看过了，连同你的书信一并看过了。朕就是在驿站里恰巧遇到了传送战报的斥候才得知你伤重的。”  
“所以陛下连夜赶来了这里。”李思皱着眉头说：“臣这真不是做梦吗？”  
“不是梦。昨晚我喂你吃药也不是梦。”皇帝说罢看到李思苍白的双颊上微微映出红晕，他接着说：“你是一员难得的良将，朕舍不得你。朕只是希望以后你能多考虑下自己的安危，你手下这十几万兵马也舍不得你啊！”  
“陛下说的是，臣让陛下担心了。”  
皇帝扶着李思躺下为他盖好被子：“不要再瞎想了，少说些话吧太累心。”  
李思还想说话却听到门外有人说：“陛下，李将军，太医前来诊脉。”  
皇帝：“进来。”  
太医端着又一碗汤药来到皇帝和李思的身边。皇帝拿过药碗对李思说：“还是要朕亲自喂你吗？李将军？”  
李思笑着说：“任凭陛下处置。”

 

皇帝来到北关军营已有七日，前五天都是守在李思房里，后两日才回到自己的房中休息。在睡过这几日唯一一个完整的午觉之后，皇帝离开客房在园中散步，不知不觉间又来到了李思居住的院落，一进门就看到他背坐在院中的石头桌凳处品着一壶茶。皇帝悄声来到李思跟前，先抬手止住了要行礼的李思才坐在他身边。行过礼的小红赶忙端起茶壶给皇帝到了一杯茶。李思命小红退下，留下君臣二人对饮。

皇帝扫过离去的女子背影，抿了一口茶说：“朕记得你管束属下向来军纪严明，不得随意携带家眷的。”

“臣是这么定的规矩也是这么办的，只是.....”李思看着皇帝表情委屈地说，“.....陛下赏赐的，臣也不好抗旨不尊啊。”

皇帝哈哈笑了起来拿起茶壶给自己倒上，“朕破规矩在先，自罚一杯！”端起茶盅一饮而尽，“这女子可合你心意啊？”

“陛下取笑臣呢。”

“李将军你这是气朕破了你的军纪吗？哈哈。”

“唉......”李思叹口气，扯的他胸口尚未痊愈的伤处一丝疼痛。

看到李思一副愁容，皇帝也收起了笑意，“你有话说？”

“一个姑娘家未成年就孤苦无依，怪可怜的。”

“你是在责怪朕了。”皇帝的语气有些扫兴。

“臣不敢，只是觉得这姑娘家很是可怜。所以想替她跟陛下求个情。”

“既然李将军求情，朕没有不应的道理。免去她罪责任凭你发落就是了。”

“陛下答应的这么干脆，想必是早就彻查了她的家世。”李思抿了一口茶水，甘甜略苦的味道让人喉咙清爽。

皇帝放下茶杯说，“她只是个被牵连的家眷，送你是想给你做个伴。”

“臣有十几万的弟兄作伴，还有妹妹，”他抬起头看着皇帝，“还有陛下。”

“为什么要下死命令不许李笑去寻解药？”皇帝转变了话题。

“打仗伤亡那是常事，我不想......”

 

“朕不想听你说什么深明大义的道理，只想问你，那时候你想过朕吗？”皇帝的表情看起来颇为认真，“朕要是没来你的军营，你是不是就打算听天由命......到头来留下我孑然一身存活于世？”

“陛下有公主，有满朝文武，陛下不会孤单的。陛下还有后宫嫔妃，再生个一儿半女也可以作伴。”

“哎，”皇帝叹口气，“朕不近女色已经多年，你不是不知道。”

“陛下为了江山社稷也应该多亲近女色才是。”李思忍者一个笑看着皇帝说。

“大胆李思，你还好意思说我，朕赏赐你的女子都敢拒之门外……”皇帝也忍不住笑了起来，“朕要降你的罪，罚你回老家休养2个月。”

“陛下罚的太重了吧，臣冤枉？”

“冤枉？”皇帝放下茶杯，认真地看着李思说，“朕……我刚才问你的话你还没回答我，我要是不来你的军营呢，你李思是不是就在这里等死了？”皇帝换了称为，说明他确实认真了起来。

李思把目光从皇帝脸上移开，他眨眨眼撇撇嘴，没说话。

“朕很少冤枉人的，李将军。”

“看来，臣这‘罪’是非领不可了。”李思皱着眉头说。

“恐怕是。”

 

（本番外篇完）


	3. Chapter 3

李思有孕已有四个月又25天，距离郑医生所说的五个月临盆差不了几天了。现在已是三月，初春时节，树梢染上一层嫩绿，寒冷的空气里也带着一丝暖意。李思立于回廊下，他的肚子现在又大又沉，仅站了一袋烟的功夫就觉得腰酸背痛。李思扶着自己的后腰，想要回房去，只觉得转身之际小腹周围忽然抽了一下，来的猛去的也快，疼得李思差点坐地上。小丫鬟见状急忙过来搀扶，说：“先生这是怎么了。身子不舒服吗？”

李思定了定神喘了几口气说：“不碍事。”他费劲地直起腰，在小丫鬟的搀扶下往屋里走，刚走到一半，那股劲又来了，这次疼得时间长了些。李思靠在门口捂着肚子，疼得实在走不动了。

“先生，该不是要生了吧？”小丫鬟跟着着急起来。

“何以见得？”李思虽然疼得难忍但是听到小丫鬟这么说还是有些不相信。

“婢子虽然没生过娃儿，但是见过别人家媳妇生，这生孩子前都是要疼得哭爹喊娘的。”小姑娘说完忽然脸红了低着头不敢看李思。

李思被她样子逗笑了，说：“这么说我是得信你了，噢...啊...噢...”又是一阵痛他疼得呻吟了出来。

好不容易小丫鬟把他搀扶到了竹榻上，丫鬟拿来汗巾擦了擦李思头上的汗水，说“婢子这就差人去找郑医生和禀告陛下，先生先忍一忍。”

李思疼得说不出话挥挥手表示同意，小丫鬟奔出门去找人，李思斜靠在榻上趁着疼痛的间歇喘着气，他在想一种最坏的可能，如果郑医生不能及时赶来......

 

皇宫后宫某处。

花丛深处，流水潺潺，美人抚琴，乐声瑟瑟。冯几坐在回廊下，心不在焉地欣赏着眼前的美景，品着一杯淡酒。刚才那一阵忽然急切的琴声让他心头一紧，手中的酒杯险些掉落。

琴声停了，弹琴的美人起身，拖着华丽的衣衫飘到皇帝的身边柔声道：“陛下不喜欢这曲子吗？”

被人这么一说，皇帝才回过神来，他笑了笑说，“爱妃弹的甚好，绕梁三日，余音不绝啊。”

“陛下这是哄妾身呢吧。”美人看似不高兴地娇滴滴地说，“陛下有心事吧，能不能跟妾身说个一二？”

“朕的烦心事，一句话说不清。”皇帝抬起手，轻触美人的下巴，“你再谈一曲吧，朕听着你抚琴，什么烦心事都不想了。”

美人笑得动人，飘到琴边，悠悠的乐声又响了起来。冯几伴着琴声，想到的是将要舍命为自己旦下皇子的李思。按照郑医生的推测，临盆之日在即，皇帝却觉得心里一阵阵的发慌，妇道人家生子都要去鬼门关走一遭，这男儿郎不会更要命吧？皇帝越想越害怕干脆扔下酒杯直奔李思养胎的住处，他脚下生风一般一眨眼就到了宅邸门前，也不容得下人通报，推门就进，眼前景象吓得他七魂六魄都要碎了一地。只见李思下半身泡在血泊中，怀里抱着一个白胖的娃娃嗷嗷直哭。冯几双腿如灌了铅一般钉在地上，他哭喊着李思的名字，可是没人应答他，李思也没了气息，任凭孩子哭喊。

“李思——！”皇帝大叫着从榻上惊醒，他喘着粗气浑身冷汗，美人皱着眉头搂着他安慰道：“陛下不要怕，只是个梦。”

皇帝不敢睁开眼镜，虽然只是个梦，但他还是害怕一睁开眼睛就看到刚才梦中的景象。皇帝好不容易平复了心情，睁开眼睛看到随身的宦官一溜小跑的来到身边贴着他的耳朵说：“陛下，门外有人持金牌要面圣，说是碧川池山庄有急事禀报。”

皇帝猛然起身道：“即刻摆驾碧川池，不得有误！”

 

小丫鬟寻了一圈人，把山庄翻了个底儿掉也没见郑医生半个影子，虽说是见过别人家媳妇生娃，可那会儿也只是远远地看着而已，哪里像现在还要自己想办法找人啊，找不到郑医生可要如何是好。丫鬟转了一圈还是回到了李思的住处，看到李思疼得面色惨白和期盼的眼神她实在不知如何回答，直接跪在床边哭了出来：“婢子无能，找遍了山庄也不见郑医生。”

李思疼得浑身冷汗弱声说：“小翠，别哭了，你去......把墙上挂的那把刀拿来。”

丫鬟小翠不明白先生这是何意，她遵命拿来了那把短刀，它通体五黑，刀柄和刀鞘都镶嵌金丝纹路。

“先生有何吩咐？”小翠摸了一把眼泪问。

李思：“既然找不到郑医生，那就拜托你来帮我接生了。”

“我，我要怎么接生？我自己都没生过娃娃呢？”小丫鬟急得也不估计什么好意思不好意思了，“我就是远远的看过我嫂子生娃，那会儿我还小啊。”

李四揭开衣衫，露出圆滚滚的肚子，用手指在肚脐处费力地比划下，说，“你就下刀切个口，让孩子出来。”

“什么？！”小翠被吓得跌坐在地，她抱着那把刀不知所措，“那...那先生你怎么办，这..这...这不是要出人命吗？”

“可是你要是不帮我，也许两条人命都没有了。”李思一副可怜巴巴的模样，看的人一阵阵心疼。虽说这位先生人高马大的吧可是这相貌着实比女子还要俊美，被他这么一看，小翠的心里也一阵阵的怜惜他。可是转念又一想，这人命关天的事情，陛下要是怪罪下来可是担待不起。小翠只顾低着头抹眼泪，也不回答李思的话。

“你是怕我万一死了，陛下怪罪你吗。”李四有气无力地说，“在你出去找人的时候我写了一封信，你收好我的亲笔书信，只管下刀剖腹，到时候万一我有个闪失把书信呈给陛下你们一干人等就不会有事了。”

小翠看了一眼旁边的书案确实有几页纸躺在上面，她只觉得更是舍不得让先生冒险，可也见不得他遭罪，无奈地，她拔出短刀眼泪又止不住地往外流：“先生莫要怪罪，小翠这就要下刀了。”

刀刃才刚划破一条小口，献血尚未溢出，却听得门口有个沉稳的女声想起：“李思你太心急了吧，都不等我回来就要剖腹取子吗？”

李思恍惚间看到了郑医生一把夺过了小翠手里的短刀，掏出一粒药丸塞到他嘴里说：“你不吃回春丹就剖腹，可是要送命的啊。”

李思借着自己残存的一点力气咽下药丸，他还想说几句话，但是觉得眼皮发沉思绪混浊倒也觉不得疼了。

见到李思昏沉沉地睡去郑医生对小丫鬟说：“准备接生。”

 

皇帝赶到碧川池的时候已是卯时三刻，皇帝顾不得什么君臣之礼，直直地就奔李思的房间而去。到了外屋，正巧遇见郑医生从房中出来，她手上衣服上沾染了不少血迹。见此情景，皇帝以为梦中景象成真，正急得要问话之时，郑医生开口道：“二人皆平安。”

听到这句话，冯几悬了五个多月的心才总算落地。但是看到她浅蓝色衣衫上的血迹又不禁皱眉头：“流了这么多血，不碍事吗？”

郑医生回答：“这生养孩子女人家都是要遭一番罪的，换做男儿郎也不例外啊。这孩子进去容易出来都是要费一番力气的，剖腹取子是免不了，不过陛下不用担心，李将军已经服下特制丹药，十日之后元气就可恢复到之前的七成，剩下三成需要多调养几日，出了半个月便是完好如初男儿身了。”

听到这里，冯几总算把心踏踏实实地放到了肚子里，他又问：“孩子在哪儿，朕想看看。”

郑医生唤来仆人带领皇帝进到里间卧房后便退下更衣暂且不说。皇帝走近卧房的那一刻，他先来李思的床边，看着他苍白的脸色，血色不足的薄唇，和披散的长发。冯几只觉得心中愧疚难耐，他舍了性命要为自己生下皇子，而自己能给予李思的已不能再多，或者说自己能给予李思的远不及他所付出的。冯几拽着衣袖擦擦眼角渗出的泪水，此时奶妈刚刚喂饱了小皇子，从偏屋中出来，见到皇帝刚要行礼被冯几挥手止住。

冯几凑近奶妈怀中的婴儿，看着他胖嘟嘟的小脸，白嫩的肌肤，内心升起一阵喜悦。他终于又当爹了，添了一个可爱的儿子，江山总算后继有人了，还是个天赐的恩惠，想到这里冯几忍不住笑出了声，他高兴地对奶妈说：“好好照看皇子，朕不会亏待你们的。”

奶妈把小皇子放进摇篮，磕头谢恩，之后便在一边安静地候着。皇帝还是舍不得出屋，就命人搬来一把椅子在李思床边坐下了，这一座就到了第二天清晨。  


画了了一张工笔插图贴个链接，不知道能不能看

 

<https://pawoo.net/web/statuses/102227064928688214>

李思醒来的时候，屋子里另外三个人都睡着。皇帝坐在一把椅子里靠在木床的床柱上睡着，小皇子躺在摇篮里甜甜地睡着，奶妈坐在摇篮边打着瞌睡。他费力地起身，虽然浑身无力伤口疼但也觉得身子轻了许多，他醒来的第一件事就是寻觅孩子的身影，在看到奶妈身边的小摇篮时，他急忙地披上一件衣衫，费力地走过去跪下，趴在摇篮边望着里面的胖娃娃出神，他可爱的小鼻子，粉嘟嘟的小嘴，胖乎乎的脸蛋，稀疏的小头毛，每一样都那么小巧玲珑又招人爱。李思看着孩子，傻傻地笑出了声。

李思只顾着看孩子，没注意有人被这低低的笑生吵醒了，那人走到他身边并给他披上一件衣服的时候他才察觉到是冯几。

“你可不要着凉了，别看你是个男人，生了娃一样要坐月子的。”皇帝也趴在摇篮边跟着李思一起看着娃娃出神。

“陛下圣明，”李思欢快地说，“有没有想好给皇子起个什么名字啊？”

“泽恩，上天恩泽我天朝不绝我冯家，希望他长大以后也能恩泽天朝百姓，壮我国运。”

“好名字。”李思看着孩子又笑出了声，不成想吵醒了小皇子。

奶妈子一个激灵醒了过来，赶紧抱起娃娃跟两位行礼。

“他怎么了？”李思趴在摇篮边关切地问。

奶妈：“回先生，陛下的话，小皇子可能是饿了，老奴得去喂奶了。”

李思还想说什么，被皇帝拦下了，“奶妈不必多礼了，伺候皇子要紧。”

“是。”奶妈抱着皇子退到远处的偏房去了。

李思还伸着脖子想要看个究竟，被皇帝抬手板过脸来。“喂奶你看什么，你个男儿郎也没有奶喂他。”

“唉，这会儿我倒是羡慕起妇道人家来，总觉得少了点什么。”李思叹口气惆怅起来。

李思这般模样惹得皇帝忍不住笑他，“你还真想变成女子不成，哈哈哈。”皇帝起身拍拍他的肩膀说，快起来回床上躺着吧，郑医生说了你至少要卧床四天才能恢复。”皇帝说罢不见李思动弹，接着劝道，“等喂完奶让奶妈把他抱到你身边便是，不用在这里等着嘛。”

“臣没力气了，斗胆请陛下搀扶一把吧。”李思靠在摇篮边用气声说。

冯几弯腰扶起他，毕竟论身形李思比皇帝高了半个头身子也重，冯几把软绵绵的李思扶回床铺着实废了一番力气。

“谢陛下。”李思躺好后笑着说，“估计这朝野上下没几个人能有我这福气吧。”

“知道朕的一片苦心就好，以后要好好爱惜自己的身体，不得随意放弃性命。”

李思被皇帝的这句话噎了一下，他张张嘴要说什却被皇帝一把抱住。“你生下皇子之前，我做了个噩梦，梦见你为了生他送了性命，”皇帝把脸埋在李思的脖颈处轻声说，“我好害怕，害怕你离开我。那个老狐狸，他想方设法的要把我在乎的人从我身边夺走，一个一个的就连他外甥女都不放过。所以我求你不要轻易放弃自己的性命，就当为了我为了这天下，也要珍惜自己 好吗？”

“臣遵旨，陛下不要难过了，我这不是活的好好的吗？”李思抬起双臂紧紧地抱着怀中的可怜人，“只是个梦而已都过去了。”

李思这几句话还真是奏效，冯几听后心里没那么难受了，他擦擦眼泪坐直了身体又恢复到不苟言笑的那张皇帝脸。

李思：“陛下刚才说，某人连自己的外甥女都不放过，难道公主她......”

冯几：“丞相这几日一直在试探公主，看她是不是有野心。我的女儿我还不知道吗，他这是想要挑拨我们父女关系。”

李思：“公主才不会有夺权篡位之心的，他到底是要干什？”

“哼，他要把公主从我身边支开！你怀胎这几个月，丞相可没歇着，他联合外围蛮夷的势力骚扰我天朝边境，虽说有你妹子在替朕守着边疆，但是多处边境一同作乱也让我军着实招架不住。上个月，那个老狐狸终于露出了他的一条尾巴，早朝之上，他提出要与蛮夷和亲来平息边境战乱。”话到此处皇帝叹口气，“唉......公主也是他的外甥女啊，他怎么忍心？”

李思：“臣此时不能冲锋陷阵为陛下解围......惭愧。”

“什么话，你这是立了一大功，朕都不知该怎么封赏你了。”

“陛下知道臣喜欢什么。”他笑嘻嘻地看着皇帝。

“行！”皇帝说，“给你再寻几把绝世宝剑便是了。”

说话间，小丫鬟端来了早饭，托盘里几只精致的小银碗几只银盘。皇帝端起一只银碗，里面红的黑的盛满了。

“乌鸡红枣汤。”小丫鬟报菜名。

冯几端着碗摇起一勺汤凑到李思嘴边，李思不张嘴，看了屋里一圈，小丫鬟老妈子知趣地赶紧退下。人走干净了，就剩下君臣二人在屋，李思才张口喝下汤汁。

“没想到李将军脸皮还挺薄的。”皇帝忍不住笑了起来。

李思：“陛下趁人之危，取笑臣，臣记下了。”

“没想到你还是小心眼，朕也记下了。”冯几用手拿起一块乌鸡肉直接塞进李思嘴里，“歇歇吧，李将军，说话多了伤神啊。”

 

 

 

葛月住处。

折腾了一宿加一个早上，还是没听见孩子的哭声。听着里屋娘子痛苦的呻吟声逐渐弱下去李威的耐心也已经快要耗尽，他起身推开房门，一位下人急忙阻拦。

“老爷，产房您不方便进啊。”

“她是我娘子，有什么不方便！”李威一把推开说话的老妈子，两步来到床边趴在葛月身边。床上的产妇已经精疲力尽，她双眼紧闭满头大汗喘着粗气。

李威抬手拍拍葛月秀气的小脸，她才慢慢睁开眼睛。

“我...要是死了.......你可轻松了，放心去找你相好的去了。”她的声音弱不可闻却字字扎在李威心里。

“屁话！”李威气的骂出来，“你死了孩子怎么办？孩子是我的骨血，你给我把他生出来再死！”

葛越听到这句话忽觉的心中一股子无名火，她深吸一口气再次使出浑身力气，只听到产婆一声惊呼，娃娃的哭声响了起来。所有人悬着的心总算放下。葛月呼出一口气无力地躺在床上，双目微睁看着身边的男人，看到他抱着刚出生的婴儿，脸上露出罕见的慈爱，他笑得那样甜，眼里溢满了爱意。

“娘子可真是本事大，生了个俊俏千金哦！”李威甚是欢喜，在得知是个女娃的时候他居然笑出了声。

葛月：“你不想要个儿子吗？”

李威：“要儿子做甚，生出来也是同我作对的料。”

李威欣赏够了自己闺女的芳容才把孩子交给老妈子抱，转过身来，看到葛月半靠在床头眼圈红红的，他紧忙凑过来：“夫人功不可没，要我怎么谢你啊？”

葛月瞪着他，眼泪像断了线的珠子从她那双杏核眼里往外冒。李威一把揽过自家夫人，柔声道：“夫人这是气我之前说的话吗？”

怀里的人掐了他一把，可巧是两腿间某个位置。

“哎呦，夫人下手轻些哟。”李威疼得叫出生声来，“我这不是给你鼓劲呢嘛，怕你没了力气万一孩子憋死在腹中可如何是好。”他把嘴凑到娘子耳根：“过两年咱们再生一个，还要个闺女，娘子可答应？”

“相公随意。”葛月说着又在他肩头狠狠咬了一口。

“娘子饶命啊，”李威捂着肩头求饶，“我错了还不成吗，以后不敢了。”

 

（待续）


	4. Chapter 4

傍晚皇宫中

皇帝今天没有去碧川池探望李思，而是在处理奏章。小皇子降生已有三日，并未昭告天下，什么时候公开又要怎么公开，皇帝一直在思考这件事。

奏章批改了一大半，抬眼已是午夜。冯几伸伸腰从成堆的公文里抬起头，发现公主端着一茶壶立在书案边上。

“父皇要注意身体啊，不要老是熬夜。”她给冯几手边的茶碗里满上少半杯茶。

皇帝：“小曼你不是也没睡么。”

“睡不着啊。”公主叹口气，“过几日女儿就要远嫁大支国了，女儿不在身边，父皇可要多注意身体啊。”

话到此处冯几心里不是滋味，他愤恨地把奏章扔回书案，说：“你那个无情的舅舅，哼！”

“父皇不要再气了，”公主抬手掩着嘴悄声说，“女儿有一计，可里外夹攻，攻破他大支国。”

“哦？”皇帝来了精神，“说来听听！”

 

同一时间，碧川池山庄。

李思生下皇子之后的这几日除了吃就是睡一直好生修养着精气神恢复了不少，到了今晚也就没了什么困意，闲来无事在院子里走动。小丫鬟怕他着凉，连忙拿来一件披风。

“先生可不要着凉了，郑医生嘱咐过，这五日好比女人家坐月子，病着了累着了伤着了都是要留下一辈子的病根的。”小翠说着把披风盖在李思的肩上。

“多谢小翠姑娘。”李思说。

小翠捂着嘴笑起来。李思看着觉得有趣就问：“你笑什么？”

“先生是个有意思的人。”小翠笑着说。

李思：“哦？说来听听。”

小翠：“先生深得皇帝宠爱却又不像那些个男宠造作又摆架子。您长的俊俏又会生养，可又没有女子的扭捏劲，总之先生是个不一样的人。”

李思皱着眉头看起来不太接受小翠的一番说辞，说：“小翠你是拿我跟圣上的那些男宠比较吗？”

小翠眨眨眼忽然下跪道：“婢子该死，说错了说话了，还请先生责罚。”

李思笑了起来，伸手扶起小丫鬟说：“无妨，无妨。你说的都对，我跟他们不一样......”

李思忽然觉得背后一紧，他猛然附身一并拽着小翠趴到地上，只听得一声微弱的风声从上方划过，啪的一声什么东西钉在了回廊的柱子上，小翠吓得惊叫一声：“哎呀，什么东西？”

李思一个翻滚，来到柱子边查看，只见一只短飞镖插入木柱里，李思废了几下力气拔下飞镖收起赶紧叫着小翠一并进屋关门。路过外屋顺下西面墙上的两件兵器，进到卧房叫醒奶妈抱起孩子，四人一并进到更里间的偏房。

“到底怎么了？”才停下脚步小翠就着急地问。

“有刺客！”李思低声说，“你们躲在这里，我出去看看。”

“先生你这是要干什么？”小翠着急地拽住李思的衣袖，“外面不是有刺客吗，先生出去太危险了，我们在这里叫人不就好了？”

“大声喊叫只会让我们成为众矢之的，这里地处偏僻，并非皇宫有御林军把守，万一他们人多势众我们又抵不过怎么办，此时山庄上下加起来不过十来口人，会武的也就五六个。”李思说，“你们还是先悄声躲在这里反锁房门为好，危险过去了我再回来找你们。”李思说罢三两步飞奔到堂屋门口，他躲在窗户一侧贴着墙壁观察着屋外的动静。

屋外某处已经有乒乒乓乓的打架声，看来侍卫也有所察觉，这行刺也太明目张胆了吧，刚一上来就被侍卫发现吗？或者这是声东击西之计？李思还在思忖着，堂屋的门被慢慢打开。一个黑衣蒙面人提着一把钢刀悄悄滑了进来，李思紧忙又往阴影里缩了两寸，只见那黑衣人左右看了一下便向自己这边走来。

李思紧握手中剑，屏息凝视，等到蒙面人离他只有一尺多点的时候他猛然发力宝剑直刺那人胸膛，黑衣人没来得及喊叫，李思拔剑，反手又在他喉咙上划过。刺客如破皮袄般颓然倒地。

确认黑衣人咽气之后，李思把尸体拖到屋内墙边不碍事的地方，他捡起尸体手里的钢刀之际又听到有脚步声靠近，李思迅速起身挥刀砍向声源却又停在半空，原来靠近他的是丫鬟小翠。

“真是胡闹！”李思后怕地发起怒来，“本帅差点杀了你这傻丫头！”

小丫鬟缩着头不敢抬眼看他却瞄见墙根的尸体更是怕的闭上眼睛：“我怕先生身体尚未恢复抵挡不住这些刺客过来看看能不能帮上忙。”  
李思被这傻乎乎的回答逗笑了，他缓和下口气说：“我都抵挡不住了你只管跑就是了，还来看什么。放心，我曾身负七处剑伤一样能杀出一条血路逃生。”李思说罢将刀把递到小翠手里，“拿着，以防........”

话还没说完，又一黑衣人闯了进来，小翠紧忙双手握刀吓得定在原地。

“快跑！”李思话还没喊完，黑衣人的长剑已然冲着小翠的胸膛刺去，小丫鬟大叫着胡乱挥动钢刀，可巧打飞了黑衣人这一剑。黑衣人被小翠的神奇的剑法搞得有些愣神，李思趁机滑倒蒙面黑衣人的腰侧狠狠地切下一剑。黑衣人疼得“哎呀！”一声一个踉跄跪倒在地，李思迅速起身奋力挥剑，消掉了刺客的人头。

小翠被眼前的景象吓傻了，她还拿着钢刀却已然忘记了自己要干什么，一个大活人就在自己眼前被斩首，这辈子还是头回看见。

李思捡起第二个黑衣人的兵器，一手拿双剑一手推推吓傻的小丫鬟：“小翠，快回屋去。”

小翠如梦方醒，抱着钢刀急忙去找奶妈和小皇子去了。

 

解决掉两名刺客，李思觉得有些气短，他靠着窗边的墙壁躲在黑影里歇息，才觉得小腹的伤口一阵阵刺痛。许是有新添的撕裂伤吧，万一失血的话怕是要妨碍后面的应战。不知道他们来了几个人，屋外把守的侍卫又能对付几个。从刚才毙命两人的武功来看并不是什么江湖高手，但是想到那枚体积轻盈不易投掷的飞镖，李思猜测至少他们中间应该有一名高手。但愿不要有太多的高手，毕竟李思现在元气才恢复不过五成，要他长时间单打独斗确实有些吃不消。他得想办法速战速决。

也许照小翠的说法，喊两句把人都惊过来，也许可以速战速决？李思迈步出了堂屋，可巧遇到侍卫总管赵杰提着灯笼身后带着两个人往这边走，见一白衣人双手提剑赵杰不由得紧张起来，低声喝道：“什么人？”

“赵队长，我是李先生。”

听到来人这么说，赵队长抬高灯笼照了照李思的脸才放下心。但看到李思白衣上的一道道飞溅的血痕又把赵队长吓了一跳：“您这一身的血......李先生也遇到刺客了？伤到没？”

李思借着灯光扫了一眼自己的衣衫，说：“我没事，是两个贼人的血溅到我身上了。”

“两个吗？”赵队长惊讶道，“人呢？”

“死了，堆在堂屋的墙角。”李思歪歪头看了一眼屋里方向。

赵队长：“先生好身手。”

李思“其他侍卫还在应战吗？他们到底几个人？”

“有两名兄弟已经遇害，还剩我们三个。”赵队长愤恨地说，“我只看到四个人，可别让我逮到，不然轻饶不了他们。”

“赵队长先别急着报仇，保护屋里的小太子要紧，贼人我来应对。”李思先高声说了几句，又凑近赵队长低声道：“你们带着小太子他们从密道逃出山庄，我随后就到。”

“既然李先生身手不凡，那就有劳了。”赵队长冲李思抱拳后火速冲进了屋里。侍卫走了没多一会儿，只见房顶上窜上四个黑影。估计他们是已经搜索过山庄其他地方，就差这里没来了吧。郑医生这几日不在家，不知道算是庆幸还是不幸呢。李思来不及多想旁的，他双手握紧兵器，心里那根弦绷的紧紧的。

“来者何人，你我素未谋面，为何在此大开杀戒？”

李思吼了一句。房顶上四个黑衣人下来三个，直直的如离弦的弓箭冲向李思。三把剑即将刺向李思胸口之际，他忽然一个闪身猫腰连带翻滚，三把剑扑空戳到地上。李思趁机用剑抹了一把，惨叫一声，一名刺客应声倒地，原来他一只小腿肚上的肉被削掉一块，疼得在地上打滚。

李思趁机望了一眼立于房顶的那个黑衣人，他看似没有动静，只是静静地看着。

一股凉风扫过李思后背他一个右闪身，左手带起剑身当过一剑，右边接连一击，右手耍出剑花让对方无从下刀。李思左右抗击着，一步一步后退。两个黑衣人看似站了上风打的李思招架不住。眼看李思就要靠在院中一块一人高的怪石上了。就在此时，李思忽然发猛力双手来回耍出剑花，切削的两个黑衣人各自后退半步，趁此机会他转身面冲怪石抬腿，一串小碎步窜到怪石顶部，紧接一个后空翻。等两个黑衣人反应过来时李思已经立于他们身后，手中双剑分别没入二人后背鱼贯而出，再猛然拔剑，两个黑人相继倒地。

夜，忽然安静下来。

李思双剑指地立于庭园当中，暗红色的血从剑尖低落渗入土壤，他白色的长衫上现在不止有别人的血了，他的血也渗了出来。他盯着房顶上那个幽灵一样的第六个人，听着自己略显粗重的呼吸，听着夜风扰动树丛的声音，紧张与不安在他们二人之间膨胀着。李思心中的那根弦依旧绷的紧紧的，只是他不知道还能坚持多久。

不远处有响动，那个瘸腿的刺客似乎正在起身，李思从腰间摸出先前拾起的那枚飞镖投了出去，动静立刻消失。

 

“幽灵”动了一下，三只飞镖射出，李思勉强躲过两支，第三只擦过他的右肩带下一丝血肉和布料没入了草丛中。

黑衣人已经站在地上，距离李思丈余。他看着眼前的人从衣衫上撤下一条布料缠绕在肩头。他好像不急于取对手的性命，只是看着他。

李思三两下缠好肩头的伤口，他闭目运气，把剩余的三分力气调出两分，动用内力走遍全身。必须速战速决，他已快要耗干气力了。

一股凌厉之风骤气，李思睁眼，看到黑衣人抽出一把流星锤，锤头不大约莫成人拳头大小，连接手柄与锤头的铁链弯弯绕的在那人手中看似不短。

这兵器倒是有点意思。

“你没力气了。”黑衣人忽然蹦出一句话，紧接着抬手一甩，锤头带着铁链如毒蛇出洞朝李思门面而来。

李思交叉双剑，铁链被半路截下缠绕剑身，飞奔铁球的力道震的他肩头伤口生疼，李思顺着铁球的惯性抽出宝剑。铁链仿佛有了生命般在他眼前扭转，蛇形二次冲来，李思连连后退，锤头带着铁链蜿蜒逼近，黑衣人则在丈余远处舞动单臂踱步前行。

李思已经退到回廊下，他脚下用力轻轻跃起，来回点了几下廊下圆柱借力翻身上了房顶。毒蛇似的兵器扑了一空。

黑衣人收回铁锤复往房顶发去，怎料李思并未在房顶逗留，他起身跃下房顶，与铁锤相向而行。黑衣人见此急忙收回铁锤，可惜为时已晚，李思剑锋下划砍断了铁链，铁球砸回地面。

黑衣人似乎怒了，他更加奋力挥动锤头已断的铁链，狠狠地冲李思抽打去。“啪啪啪啪啪！”  
地面砂石瞬间被卷起。李思想再次借助怪石的高度脱离铁链的包围，怎料脚下一个躲闪不急，被跳跃的铁链绊的失去重心。

见到对手摔倒，黑衣人乘胜追击，他拔出一把软剑，向地上的人砍去。李思眼疾手快爬起来双剑交叉格挡住这一剑。黑衣人收回手臂从右侧攻击，李思单手再次将其弹开，再击左边还是未果。黑衣人他身体向后跳跃瞬间连发两只飞镖，李思侥幸躲过。追着李思再发三枚，可巧都嵌入怪石的缝隙中。

黑衣人恼怒至极，来了六个刺客如今就剩下他一人，其他五个还都是被这么个难缠的家伙干掉的，这是撞了哪门子鬼了。黑衣人凭借自己习武的经验判断，那人分明是身上有伤行动不甚利索的，怎么还是这般厉害？

其实黑衣人并不知道，李思此时体力已经快要接近极限，再拖延一时半会他恐怕就没了力气应战了。黑衣人已没了耐性，他发出了剩余的五件飞镖，成败在此一举。

没想到，一声闷哼，李思双剑落地单腿跪地。

黑衣人奔过去，看到对手跪地没了招架的能力黑衣人大喜过望，得意地说：“我说过，你没力气了！”，说罢挥剑要砍李思的人头，可惜剑未起多高，一只飞镖扎入了他的咽喉。原来，黑衣人最后发出的五只飞镖确实有一只打中了李思的大腿，但是李思果断拔出飞镖趁着黑衣人靠近自己一镖结果了他的性命。

李思踉跄着起身，他靠在一旁的石头上喘着粗气，他真的打不动了，甚至都不想再多迈开一步离开这块石头。不知道小太子他们是否安全，刺客是否还有多余的人会追杀他们。李思还想绷紧心中那根弦，可是他浑身疼痛无力，肩膀、大腿和小腹的伤口都在流血。

远处似乎有骚动的人声逐渐靠近，他的视线逐渐模糊，看不清来的是什么人，敌人还是自己人？他努力再三也分辨不清。

“但愿老天保佑小太子平安无事。”他闭上双眼之前心中默念这这句话。

 

赵队长先前通过密道把小太子护送出山庄老远，之后还是不放心李先生便折返回来，只是没想到李思这么速战速决，等他回到山庄时六名刺客已然都断了气。看到李思昏沉沉瘫倒在一边，赵队长急忙找来人把他抬进屋，叫来大夫给他诊治。又派人接回还在野外等候的太子和下人们，打扫庭园房屋，挪动刺客尸体等等杂事。这一通忙活就到了转过天来的傍晚。

皇帝在晚上刚刚张灯时到达的碧川池山庄，听闻昨夜来了六名刺客不禁紧张后怕，当听到李思一人手刃六人，因此负伤昏迷之后皇帝气的把手中的茶杯摔在了地上。众人吓得跪了一大片，不知道陛下为何为了一个区区“李先生”这样大动肝火。只因当初李思来碧川池养胎生产身份是有所隐瞒的，怕的就是某些贼人趁机加害。因此，碧川池服侍李思的人除了郑医生外没人知道他是当朝一品骠骑大将军李思，而这一干人里知道太子是李思所生的也仅限于丫鬟小翠和奶妈两人。所以众人对于皇帝的怒气不明所以。

皇帝并不管这些，他觉得无论李思在他们眼里身份如何都不应该一人迎战，至少还有五名侍卫在山庄，如此调度不合理，队长赵杰难辞其咎。陛下盛怒之下把赵队长革了职，理由是带队无方擅离职守。赵队长一肚子委屈也无从说出只能领旨谢恩。

冯几发了一通火，心里也没痛快多少，他来到李思熟睡的房间，向刚刚采药归来的郑医生询问诊脉结果，在得知李思只是因过度劳累才昏睡不醒时才安下心来。

再转眼到了第二天上午，李思悠悠醒来，才觉得疲乏之感稍稍褪去。醒来的第一件事还是挂念小太子，他刚起身就遇到小翠从外面进来，赶紧问道：“孩子呢？”

小翠：“跟奶妈在偏屋吃奶呢。我们三人都毫发无损。”

看到李思放下心来，小翠忍不住委坐在李思床头诉起苦来：“先生可算醒了，都一天两夜了，您要再睡个三、五时辰，陛下就要把我们都革职查办了。”

刚刚睡醒的李思脑子还有点晕乎，他眨眨眼看着泪眼汪汪的小翠不明所以：“我睡了这么久啊，这革职又是怎么回事？”

小翠：“陛下一听说你一人迎战六名刺客受伤昏迷，立刻龙颜大怒。先来查看先生的伤势，紧接着就革去了赵队长的职位，说他调度无方什么的。然后把自己关在先生卧房对面的房间里一直没出来，听陶总管说陛下像是在生闷气，从昨晚到现在都没进膳。”

李思忽闪了好几下他的长睫毛，样子傻乎乎的像是没明白小翠的话。小丫鬟皱着眉头等着他说话，结果李思忽然笑了起来，翠色的眸子弯成两条弧线，搞得小翠更加一头雾水。

“李先生你笑什么啊，我们都要吓死了，从没见过陛下这么动怒。都是因为你逞英雄，害的赵队长被革职，赵队长冤枉死了，你还笑的出来。”小翠撅着嘴说。

“小翠姑娘一口一个赵队长冤枉的，看来这个人是早早住进你心里了吧？看你说到赵队长被革职的样子，我都要跟着心疼起来了。”李思的话搞得小翠一阵阵脸红。

“要不我待会儿去劝劝陛下，顺便帮你问问赵队长是否有家室啊？”李思笑得温柔如水，小翠的脸红的更艳。

小翠：“李先生你这是瞎说什么啊，你一个大老爷们那么八婆不怕人笑话啊。”

李思笑得更欢：“那你是不想知道咯？”

小翠抬手捂着脸不再理他。

李思清清喉咙，道：“你这是生气了？”

“哎呀，差点忘了，”小翠忽然抬头道，“陛下说了，先生要是醒来必须第一时间告诉陛下。”

“不用通禀了，我这就去找陛下。”李思说着下床去，可巧忘了自己右腿有伤，他一个没站住又跌坐回床上，疼得他闷哼了一声。

“唉——，先生就是个爱逞能的人，怪不得陛下生你的气呢。”小翠搀扶着李思坐到梳妆镜前。

“这是从何说起？”他看着铜镜中的自己，一绺绺散落的灰白丝被梳起拢在脑后。

“陛下多在乎你啊，气的饭都不吃了，傻子也看的出来啊。”小丫鬟拿起一根暗红色的发带把发髻固定住。

李思不再说话，任凭小翠处置他的头发，找来衣衫穿戴好。一通梳洗打扮之后，小丫鬟还不忘拿来一只拐棍交到李思手里。李思借着拐杖顺利地站了起来。

看着眼前的人，小翠不禁感叹：“先生真是英气逼人，若是入朝为官，定是一元武将。”

听到这句话李思又笑了：“小翠姑娘慧眼识金，厉害。”说罢往屋外走。

“先生别忘了，赵队长冤枉啊！”说完小翠就红着脸跑开了。

 

李思拄拐来到对面房门口，看到陶总管立在门口端着一盘饭食愁眉苦脸的。李思叫住了他：“陶公公，且慢。”

陶公公见到李思吃惊地瞪大眼睛刚要说话，被李思一个“嘘”的手势制止了。他拄拐过去，单手接过公公手里的檀木推盘，说：“陛下真的从昨晚就没进膳吗？”

“唉，”陶公公叹口气，“陛下本来昨晚是要来这里同将军您一起用晚膳的，但是见到这番景象......”陶公公摇摇头说，“就气的什么也吃不下，这不下了早朝就来到山庄把自己关在房里谁也不见，刚才老奴还劝过一次，被陛下赶了出来。”

李思：“公公不必担心，我来试试。”

陶总管：“将军的伤可好些了？”

李思：“不碍事，公公去歇息会儿吧。”

“那就有劳将军了。”陶公公紧忙打开房门，李思走了进去。

关门的“吱呀”声并没有打扰认真看奏章的皇帝，李思尽量放轻脚步，来到了书案前。

冯几在看边境的战报，他叹口气闭上眼睛陷入沉思。李思把紫檀托盘放在书案一边，皇帝闻到了饭香味道，开口道：“拿走吧，朕不饿。”

李思放下拐杖，端起碗来，靠在皇帝座椅边上，拿着筷子挑起碗里的面条搅拌着，想让滚烫的汤面凉一些。冯几本就心里烦乱再加上碗筷搅动的声音更是火上浇油，他闭着眼睛看也不看地挥手轰赶身边的人。

“都給朕出去，朕不想吃饭！”皇帝有些恼了挥动的力气大了些，打在了旁人身上可巧是李思肚子挨刀的地方，那人吃痛地将饭碗跌落回紫檀托盘，低声呻吟了一句：“陛下好功夫......”

冯几听到这句话猛然睁开眼睛，看到李思立在身旁，弯着腰一手捂着肚子一手撑在书案边，表情痛苦。皇帝紧忙起身，扶着李思坐到了自己的位置上，说：“你怎么又下床乱动，真是不让朕省心。还悄悄进来不让我发现，挨打活该。”

李思疼了一会儿缓过劲来，眯着眼睛似笑非笑地看着冯几说：“陛下真是铁石心肠，臣听说陛下一天没进膳，特意前来伺候陛下用膳。没成想还要挨揍，可是冤枉死了。”

冯几：“李将军身负重伤都能以一抵六，这点揍算得了什么？”

李思听出了皇帝话里的揶揄，笑笑说：“陛下是担心臣，所以茶不思饭不想？”

“李将军自作多情啊。”冯几自己搬来椅子坐在李思身边。

李思：“那就是没有臣陪着，味同咀蜡？”

“这么说有点道理。”皇帝拿起碗筷自顾自吃了起来。

“陛下就顾着自己吃，也不想想别人睡了一天两夜，都没来得及吃饭呢？”李思看着皇帝随意的吃相笑着说。

“李将军神勇无敌，还用吃饭吗？”皇帝扭头冲着门口高声道：“来人啊。”

门口陶总管进来。

皇帝：“李将军的午饭备好了吗？”

“老奴这就拿来。”

不一会儿，书案上的奏章和笔砚就被撤下，换成了五只瓷碟，两只小碗。鸡鸭蔬菜一应俱全。

皇帝没几口就吃净了碗里的面条，伸手去拿李思面前两碗白面条中的一碗。李思紧忙按住了皇帝的手，说：“陛下且慢。”

冯几：“怎么？”

“臣最爱吃面条了，这两碗陛下就别想了。”李思说着把两碗白面条往自己的这边挪动了两寸。

冯几：“堂堂一品武将，怎么这般小气。”

“陛下是一国之君，自然肚量无疆。”李思指着一只瓷碟里码放整齐的五个小馒头说：“为何不来几个馒头啊？”

“看你还伤着，朕让着你便是。”皇帝也没去拿馒头，从盘中夹来一大块鸡肉吃着。

“臣听说陛下责罚了护卫队长赵杰。”李思忽然说到这事，皇帝停下了进餐。

冯几：“朕革去了他的队长职务。”

李思：“陛下，臣是隐藏身份来此待产的，赵杰不知道臣是太子的生母，危机关头是臣要他保护太子的，会不会......重了些？”

冯几：“这与你是否太子生母有何干系？即便不知道你的真实身份，他让你一人抵挡六名刺客，自己跟着太子逃出山庄，不是贪生怕死也是失职加调度无方。这点事情都想不明白，胜任不了队长。”

“依臣之见，此人到还算忠厚老实。”李思说：“陛下可否开恩，交于臣手下当个家丁，也方便伺候小皇子，毕竟也是当初仔细筛选的人，底细知晓人品也可靠。许是年轻还没有经验，给他个历练的机会嘛。”

皇帝放下银筷，想了想李思的话，觉得还是有几分道理的，点点头道：“就依着你，你的眼光朕还是放心的。”

“谢陛下。”李思抬手作揖。

“这碗面条还得是朕的，哈哈！”皇帝趁着李思抬手的功夫，还是抢来了一碗，赶紧下筷子吃了起来：“李将军也是有大将风度的人，吃馒头啊。”

李思叹拿起馒头咬了一口，“陛下果真好功夫，臣自愧不如。”

“要论武功，还是李将军在朕之上啊，不然怎能以一敌六呢。”说到这里皇帝忽然又生气起来，“那个老狐狸，连个娃娃也不放过，真是残忍至极。”

李思：“陛下不是已经调动了五十人的御林军把手山庄了么，料他也不敢第二次行刺了。”

“不是长久之计。”皇帝陷入沉思。

良久，皇帝抬眼，与李思那双翠色的眸子对上时，二人异口同声道：“公开太子身份。”

傍晚时分，天还未全黑。皇帝要继续批阅奏章，李思便回到房间里，他学着奶妈的样子抱了一会儿太子，问了问孩子的冷暖便在院中散起步来。没多一会儿，小翠抱着一筐衣服汗巾朝李思走过来，靠近他时忍不住地小声问道：“先生可替赵队长申冤了？”说完还左右看了一圈，怕有人偷听。

李思扫了一眼院中的状况，总共八名侍卫散在院子的各个角落，看到小翠着急的样子他故作神秘地低声说：“这里人多嘴杂不方便。”

“那就伺候先生洗澡去吧，那里清静。”小翠眼巴巴地看着李思等着回答。

看着她可爱又可怜的样子，李思实在不忍再逗她，点头答应了。

碧川池山庄本就是皇家避暑玩乐之地，自然少不了各式温泉浴池。于是他们挑选了一处既在护卫把守的范围内又不会有太多人来打扰的地方。小丫鬟伺候李思脱去外衣内衣，拆散了头发，李思刚要迈步下浴池，被小翠阻拦下了。

“先生还有几处伤口没有愈合呢，直接泡水里不好啊。”小翠拿出一瓶油膏，打开盖子伸出手指挖了一大块，“伤处先涂上油膏再下水吧？”

“好啊。”李思想拿过瓶子自己涂，小丫鬟却不依靠他，直接把手上的那一块油膏摸到他肚子上的那条刀口上。

“先生帮了小翠一个大忙，小翠要好好服侍先生才对啊。”她说着脸红了起来。

“我还什么都没说呢，小翠姑娘就看出来了？”李思转过身，让小丫鬟继续给他腿上的伤口涂药膏。

“先生是陛下身边的红人，这点小事不在话下的。”小丫鬟完涂完油膏，扶着李思下到浴池里，待李思坐下，再递上一条毛巾和一杯茶水。

“你怎么看出来我是陛下身边的红人？”李思欣赏小翠的聪慧，也想听听她的见解。

小翠：“从先生愿为陛下生皇子看出，先生与陛下关系不一般。从先生三两下杀掉一个刺客看出，先生的武功不一般。从陛下昨天盛怒看出，陛下很在乎先生的安危，自然还是不一般。从这三点看出，先生肯定不是普通百姓，也不是普通为官之人，更不可能是男宠。”

李思笑着点点头，说：“那你看我像什么人？”

“先生也不像书生，”小翠的大眼睛转了一圈忽然说到：“从先生满身的伤疤来看，许是上过战场的武官？”

李思点点头：“小翠姑娘好眼力，本帅心服口服。”

“哎呀！”小翠瞠目结舌不敢相信地看着李思，“小翠曾听说过一位李思将军，官居一品的骠骑大将军，七次击退大支国的进犯，常年镇守北关且深受当地百姓爱戴，还是位俊俏郎。”

“七次有点夸张了，四次属实。”李思被小翠的最后一句逗笑了。

“真的是您啊？”她还是不太相信自己的眼睛，靠在池边感叹，“婢子不是在做梦吧，有幸服侍将军沐浴？”

“不过凡人而已，你也见过我这周身的伤疤了，不是吗？”李思喝着茶水悠悠地说。

“凡人也不是一般的凡人。”小翠此时的目光已经从惊讶换成敬仰了，“赵队长的事情先生肯定是办妥了吧？哎呀婢子失言，应该叫将军！”

“在这里还是叫先生吧，毕竟此时不便声张。”

“是。”小丫鬟欢快地回答。

李思：“这个赵杰，我看他有些愚钝啊，你到底看上他哪里了？”

“唉，愚钝是有一点，可是他人不坏啊。”小翠拿过李思手里的空茶杯，斟满后送还到李思手里。

“何以见得？”李思抿了一口茶水。

“我难过的一个人在院中哭，被赵杰撞见了，他劝了我半天。”小翠低着头坐在池水边回忆着几个月前的事情。

“你还半夜哭来着？”李思也关心起来，“我看你平时挺厉害个丫头，谁敢欺负你啊。”

“唉，没啥，都是一群老泼妇嚼舌根子的事情，说出来怕脏了先生的耳朵。”

李思：“有人说你闲话了？”

小翠点点头。

李思：“说出来是谁本帅替你出出气。”

小丫鬟：“小翠没那么小心眼。”

李思：“我能问问她们都说了你什么吗？惹得你要半夜一个人去花园掉眼泪，不管怎样你也算是我府上的人，受了欺负了我总要知道是何缘故吧？”

“她们...”小翠摆弄着衣襟上的束带难以开口的样子，“她们...她们说，说我是您的通房大丫鬟。我气不过，就一个人在院子里哭了一个时辰，被守夜的赵杰撞见了。他也问我哭什么我就都告诉他了。他说，人活一世难免猜疑妒忌，只要自己行的端做的正，对得起自己良心就行了，不必太在意那些个外人的恶意揣测。要说也怪了，他就对我说了那么几句话，我竟然不难过了。”

李思听到这里也愣了一下，没想到这些下人们这么会猜疑别人。他沉吟了片刻开口道：“实在是难为小翠姑娘了，李思我给姑娘赔个不是。”李思说着对小翠抱抱拳。

小翠：“先生哪里话，能伺候您是婢子三生有幸，那些个泼妇随她们说去吧，她们没福气伺候您，才嫉恨我的。”

“小翠姑娘不仅聪慧还很有肚量啊。”李思感叹。

“先生到底办的怎样啊，快说说嘛，真是急死人了。”

“既然小翠姑娘真心喜欢他，那就把赵杰纳入我麾下，陛下已经答应了，并不再追究赵杰的失职。不知道你可满意？”李思笑眯眯地看着小翠。

小翠起身郑重地给李思磕了个头：“将军的恩情，小翠没齿难忘。”

“你这是抢了赵杰的词儿了，快起来吧。”李思举着茶杯说，“给我再来一杯茶。”

小丫鬟给李思斟满茶水，泡在水里的人又忍不住问：“你这么一厢情愿的，可别说剃头的挑子一头热啊。”

“唉！”小翠叹口气，“先生可算说到点子上了，我也不知道该如何是好。”

李思差点被呛到，他咳嗽两声说：“咳咳咳，你这还真是单相思啊，他不会对你一点意思都没有吧，那本帅岂不是白忙活了半天。”

“也不能说是没有意思吧？”小翠若有所思地说，“只是我一个姑娘家家的怎么问出口啊，总不能上去就问人家，你要不要娶我啊？”

“噗嗤——”李思被小翠逗的把茶水喷了出来，“我还以为凭你这泼辣性子，早就问清楚了呢。”

“小翠斗胆，劳烦大将军，您就好人做到底吧。”小丫鬟又起身行了个跪拜礼。

“你个鬼丫头，”李思说，“被你耍了。”

 

 

（待续）


	5. Chapter 5

李思有孕已有四个月又25天，距离郑医生所说的五个月临盆差不了几天了。现在已是三月，初春时节，树梢染上一层嫩绿，寒冷的空气里也带着一丝暖意。李思立于回廊下，他的肚子现在又大又沉，仅站了一袋烟的功夫就觉得腰酸背痛。李思扶着自己的后腰，想要回房去，只觉得转身之际小腹周围忽然抽了一下，来的猛去的也快，疼得李思差点坐地上。小丫鬟见状急忙过来搀扶，说：“先生这是怎么了。身子不舒服吗？”

李思定了定神喘了几口气说：“不碍事。”他费劲地直起腰，在小丫鬟的搀扶下往屋里走，刚走到一半，那股劲又来了，这次疼得时间长了些。李思靠在门口捂着肚子，疼得实在走不动了。

“先生，该不是要生了吧？”小丫鬟跟着着急起来。

“何以见得？”李思虽然疼得难忍但是听到小丫鬟这么说还是有些不相信。

“婢子虽然没生过娃儿，但是见过别人家媳妇生，这生孩子前都是要疼得哭爹喊娘的。”小姑娘说完忽然脸红了低着头不敢看李思。

李思被她样子逗笑了，说：“这么说我是得信你了，噢...啊...噢...”又是一阵痛他疼得呻吟了出来。

好不容易小丫鬟把他搀扶到了竹榻上，丫鬟拿来汗巾擦了擦李思头上的汗水，说“婢子这就差人去找郑医生和禀告陛下，先生先忍一忍。”

李思疼得说不出话挥挥手表示同意，小丫鬟奔出门去找人，李思斜靠在榻上趁着疼痛的间歇喘着气，他在想一种最坏的可能，如果郑医生不能及时赶来......

 

皇宫后宫某处。

花丛深处，流水潺潺，美人抚琴，乐声瑟瑟。冯几坐在回廊下，心不在焉地欣赏着眼前的美景，品着一杯淡酒。刚才那一阵忽然急切的琴声让他心头一紧，手中的酒杯险些掉落。

琴声停了，弹琴的美人起身，拖着华丽的衣衫飘到皇帝的身边柔声道：“陛下不喜欢这曲子吗？”

被人这么一说，皇帝才回过神来，他笑了笑说，“爱妃弹的甚好，绕梁三日，余音不绝啊。”

“陛下这是哄妾身呢吧。”美人看似不高兴地娇滴滴地说，“陛下有心事吧，能不能跟妾身说个一二？”

“朕的烦心事，一句话说不清。”皇帝抬起手，轻触美人的下巴，“你再谈一曲吧，朕听着你抚琴，什么烦心事都不想了。”

美人笑得动人，飘到琴边，悠悠的乐声又响了起来。冯几伴着琴声，想到的是将要舍命为自己旦下皇子的李思。按照郑医生的推测，临盆之日在即，皇帝却觉得心里一阵阵的发慌，妇道人家生子都要去鬼门关走一遭，这男儿郎不会更要命吧？皇帝越想越害怕干脆扔下酒杯直奔李思养胎的住处，他脚下生风一般一眨眼就到了宅邸门前，也不容得下人通报，推门就进，眼前景象吓得他七魂六魄都要碎了一地。只见李思下半身泡在血泊中，怀里抱着一个白胖的娃娃嗷嗷直哭。冯几双腿如灌了铅一般钉在地上，他哭喊着李思的名字，可是没人应答他，李思也没了气息，任凭孩子哭喊。

“李思——！”皇帝大叫着从榻上惊醒，他喘着粗气浑身冷汗，美人皱着眉头搂着他安慰道：“陛下不要怕，只是个梦。”

皇帝不敢睁开眼镜，虽然只是个梦，但他还是害怕一睁开眼睛就看到刚才梦中的景象。皇帝好不容易平复了心情，睁开眼睛看到随身的宦官一溜小跑的来到身边贴着他的耳朵说：“陛下，门外有人持金牌要面圣，说是碧川池山庄有急事禀报。”

皇帝猛然起身道：“即刻摆驾碧川池，不得有误！”

 

小丫鬟寻了一圈人，把山庄翻了个底儿掉也没见郑医生半个影子，虽说是见过别人家媳妇生娃，可那会儿也只是远远地看着而已，哪里像现在还要自己想办法找人啊，找不到郑医生可要如何是好。丫鬟转了一圈还是回到了李思的住处，看到李思疼得面色惨白和期盼的眼神她实在不知如何回答，直接跪在床边哭了出来：“婢子无能，找遍了山庄也不见郑医生。”

李思疼得浑身冷汗弱声说：“小翠，别哭了，你去......把墙上挂的那把刀拿来。”

丫鬟小翠不明白先生这是何意，她遵命拿来了那把短刀，它通体五黑，刀柄和刀鞘都镶嵌金丝纹路。

“先生有何吩咐？”小翠摸了一把眼泪问。

李思：“既然找不到郑医生，那就拜托你来帮我接生了。”

“我，我要怎么接生？我自己都没生过娃娃呢？”小丫鬟急得也不估计什么好意思不好意思了，“我就是远远的看过我嫂子生娃，那会儿我还小啊。”

李四揭开衣衫，露出圆滚滚的肚子，用手指在肚脐处费力地比划下，说，“你就下刀切个口，让孩子出来。”

“什么？！”小翠被吓得跌坐在地，她抱着那把刀不知所措，“那...那先生你怎么办，这..这...这不是要出人命吗？”

“可是你要是不帮我，也许两条人命都没有了。”李思一副可怜巴巴的模样，看的人一阵阵心疼。虽说这位先生人高马大的吧可是这相貌着实比女子还要俊美，被他这么一看，小翠的心里也一阵阵的怜惜他。可是转念又一想，这人命关天的事情，陛下要是怪罪下来可是担待不起。小翠只顾低着头抹眼泪，也不回答李思的话。

“你是怕我万一死了，陛下怪罪你吗。”李四有气无力地说，“在你出去找人的时候我写了一封信，你收好我的亲笔书信，只管下刀剖腹，到时候万一我有个闪失把书信呈给陛下你们一干人等就不会有事了。”

小翠看了一眼旁边的书案确实有几页纸躺在上面，她只觉得更是舍不得让先生冒险，可也见不得他遭罪，无奈地，她拔出短刀眼泪又止不住地往外流：“先生莫要怪罪，小翠这就要下刀了。”

刀刃才刚划破一条小口，献血尚未溢出，却听得门口有个沉稳的女声想起：“李思你太心急了吧，都不等我回来就要剖腹取子吗？”

李思恍惚间看到了郑医生一把夺过了小翠手里的短刀，掏出一粒药丸塞到他嘴里说：“你不吃回春丹就剖腹，可是要送命的啊。”

李思借着自己残存的一点力气咽下药丸，他还想说几句话，但是觉得眼皮发沉思绪混浊倒也觉不得疼了。

见到李思昏沉沉地睡去郑医生对小丫鬟说：“准备接生。”

 

皇帝赶到碧川池的时候已是卯时三刻，皇帝顾不得什么君臣之礼，直直地就奔李思的房间而去。到了外屋，正巧遇见郑医生从房中出来，她手上衣服上沾染了不少血迹。见此情景，皇帝以为梦中景象成真，正急得要问话之时，郑医生开口道：“二人皆平安。”

听到这句话，冯几悬了五个多月的心才总算落地。但是看到她浅蓝色衣衫上的血迹又不禁皱眉头：“流了这么多血，不碍事吗？”

郑医生回答：“这生养孩子女人家都是要遭一番罪的，换做男儿郎也不例外啊。这孩子进去容易出来都是要费一番力气的，剖腹取子是免不了，不过陛下不用担心，李将军已经服下特制丹药，五日之后元气就可恢复到之前的七成，剩下三成再调养五日，出了十天便是完好如初男儿身了。只是这最初的五日最好不要动气伤身，否则要落下病根的。”

听到这里，冯几总算把心踏踏实实地放到了肚子里，他又问：“孩子在哪儿，朕想看看。”

郑医生唤来仆人带领皇帝进到里间卧房后便退下更衣暂且不说。皇帝走近卧房的那一刻，他先来李思的床边，看着他苍白的脸色，血色不足的薄唇，和披散的长发。冯几只觉得心中愧疚难耐，他舍了性命要为自己生下皇子，而自己能给予李思的已不能再多，或者说自己能给予李思的远不及他所付出的。冯几拽着衣袖擦擦眼角渗出的泪水，此时奶妈刚刚喂饱了小皇子，从偏屋中出来，见到皇帝刚要行礼被冯几挥手止住。

冯几凑近奶妈怀中的婴儿，看着他胖嘟嘟的小脸，白嫩的肌肤，内心升起一阵喜悦。他终于又当爹了，添了一个可爱的儿子，江山总算后继有人了，还是个天赐的恩惠，想到这里冯几忍不住笑出了声，他高兴地对奶妈说：“好好照看皇子，朕不会亏待你们的。”

奶妈把小皇子放进摇篮，磕头谢恩，之后便在一边安静地候着。皇帝还是舍不得出屋，就命人搬来一把椅子在李思床边坐下了，这一座就到了第二天清晨。

 

李思醒来的时候，屋子里另外三个人都睡着。皇帝坐在一把椅子里靠在木床的床柱上睡着，小皇子躺在摇篮里甜甜地睡着，奶妈坐在摇篮边打着瞌睡。他费力地起身，虽然浑身无力伤口疼但也觉得身子轻了许多，他醒来的第一件事就是寻觅孩子的身影，在看到奶妈身边的小摇篮时，他急忙地披上一件衣衫，费力地走过去跪下，趴在摇篮边望着里面的胖娃娃出神，他可爱的小鼻子，粉嘟嘟的小嘴，胖乎乎的脸蛋，稀疏的小头毛，每一样都那么小巧玲珑又招人爱。李思看着孩子，傻傻地笑出了声。

李思只顾着看孩子，没注意有人被这低低的笑生吵醒了，那人走到他身边并给他披上一件衣服的时候他才察觉到是冯几。

“你可不要着凉了，别看你是个男人，生了娃一样要坐月子的。”皇帝也趴在摇篮边跟着李思一起看着娃娃出神。

“陛下圣明，”李思欢快地说，“有没有想好给皇子起个什么名字啊？”

“泽恩，上天恩泽我天朝不绝我冯家，希望他长大以后也能恩泽天朝百姓，壮我国运。”

“好名字。”李思看着孩子又笑出了声，不成想吵醒了小皇子。

奶妈子一个激灵醒了过来，赶紧抱起娃娃跟两位行礼。

“他怎么了？”李思趴在摇篮边关切地问。

奶妈：“回先生，陛下的话，小皇子可能是饿了，老奴得去喂奶了。”

李思还想说什么，被皇帝拦下了，“奶妈不必多礼了，伺候皇子要紧。”

“是。”奶妈抱着皇子退到远处的偏房去了。

李思还伸着脖子想要看个究竟，被皇帝抬手板过脸来。“喂奶你看什么，你个男儿郎也没有奶喂他。”

“唉，这会儿我倒是羡慕起妇道人家来，总觉得少了点什么。”李思叹口气惆怅起来。

李思这般模样惹得皇帝忍不住笑他，“你还真想变成女子不成，哈哈哈。”皇帝起身拍拍他的肩膀说，快起来回床上躺着吧，郑医生说了你至少要卧床四天才能恢复。”皇帝说罢不见李思动弹，接着劝道，“等喂完奶让奶妈把他抱到你身边便是，不用在这里等着嘛。”

“臣没力气了，斗胆请陛下搀扶一把吧。”李思靠在摇篮边用气声说。

冯几弯腰扶起他，毕竟论身形李思比皇帝高了半个头身子也重，冯几把软绵绵的李思扶回床铺着实废了一番力气。

“谢陛下。”李思躺好后笑着说，“估计这朝野上下没几个人能有我这福气吧。”

“知道朕的一片苦心就好，以后要好好爱惜自己的身体，不得随意放弃性命。”

李思被皇帝的这句话噎了一下，他张张嘴要说什却被皇帝一把抱住。“你生下皇子之前，我做了个噩梦，梦见你为了生他送了性命，”皇帝把脸埋在李思的脖颈处轻声说，“我好害怕，害怕你离开我。那个老狐狸，他想方设法的要把我在乎的人从我身边夺走，一个一个的就连他外甥女都不放过。所以我求你不要轻易放弃自己的性命，就当为了我为了这天下，也要珍惜自己 好吗？”

“臣遵旨，陛下不要难过了，我这不是活的好好的吗？”李思抬起双臂紧紧地抱着怀中的可怜人，“只是个梦而已都过去了。”

李思这几句话还真是奏效，冯几听后心里没那么难受了，他擦擦眼泪坐直了身体又恢复到不苟言笑的那张皇帝脸。

李思：“陛下刚才说，某人连自己的外甥女都不放过，难道公主她......”

冯几：“丞相这几日一直在试探公主，看她是不是有野心。我的女儿我还不知道吗，他这是想要挑拨我们父女关系。”

李思：“公主才不会有夺权篡位之心的，他到底是要干什？”

“哼，他要把公主从我身边支开！你怀胎这几个月，丞相可没歇着，他联合外围蛮夷的势力骚扰我天朝边境，虽说有你妹子在替朕守着边疆，但是多处边境一同作乱也让我军着实招架不住。上个月，那个老狐狸终于露出了他的一条尾巴，早朝之上，他提出要与蛮夷和亲来平息边境战乱。”话到此处皇帝叹口气，“唉......公主也是他的外甥女啊，他怎么忍心？”

李思：“臣此时不能冲锋陷阵为陛下解围......惭愧。”

“什么话，你这是立了一大功，朕都不知该怎么封赏你了。”

“陛下知道臣喜欢什么。”他笑嘻嘻地看着皇帝。

“行！”皇帝说，“给你再寻几把绝世宝剑便是了。”

说话间，小丫鬟端来了早饭，托盘里几只精致的小银碗几只银盘。皇帝端起一只银碗，里面红的黑的盛满了。

“乌鸡红枣汤。”小丫鬟报菜名。

冯几端着碗摇起一勺汤凑到李思嘴边，李思不张嘴，看了屋里一圈，小丫鬟老妈子知趣地赶紧退下。人走干净了，就剩下君臣二人在屋，李思才张口喝下汤汁。

“没想到李将军脸皮还挺薄的。”皇帝忍不住笑了起来。

李思：“陛下趁人之危，取笑臣，臣记下了。”

“没想到你还是小心眼，朕也记下了。”冯几用手拿起一块乌鸡肉直接塞进李思嘴里，“歇歇吧，李将军，说话多了伤神啊。”

 

 

 

葛月住处。

折腾了一宿加一个早上，还是没听见孩子的哭声。听着里屋娘子痛苦的呻吟声逐渐弱下去李威的耐心也已经快要耗尽，他起身推开房门，一位下人急忙阻拦。

“老爷，产房您不方便进啊。”

“她是我娘子，有什么不方便！”李威一把推开说话的老妈子，两步来到床边趴在葛月身边。床上的产妇已经精疲力尽，她双眼紧闭满头大汗喘着粗气。

李威抬手拍拍葛月秀气的小脸，她才慢慢睁开眼睛。

“我...要是死了.......你可轻松了，放心去找你相好的去了。”她的声音弱不可闻却字字扎在李威心里。

“屁话！”李威气的骂出来，“你死了孩子怎么办？孩子是我的骨血，你给我把他生出来再死！”

葛越听到这句话忽觉的心中一股子无名火，她深吸一口气再次使出浑身力气，只听到产婆一声惊呼，娃娃的哭声响了起来。所有人悬着的心总算放下。葛月呼出一口气无力地躺在床上，双目微睁看着身边的男人，看到他抱着刚出生的婴儿，脸上露出罕见的慈爱，他笑得那样甜，眼里溢满了爱意。

“娘子可真是本事大，生了个俊俏千金哦！”李威甚是欢喜，在得知是个女娃的时候他居然笑出了声。

葛月：“你不想要个儿子吗？”

李威：“要儿子做甚，生出来也是同我作对的料。”

李威欣赏够了自己闺女的芳容才把孩子交给老妈子抱，转过身来，看到葛月半靠在床头眼圈红红的，他紧忙凑过来：“夫人功不可没，要我怎么谢你啊？”

葛月瞪着他，眼泪像断了线的珠子从她那双杏核眼里往外冒。李威一把揽过自家夫人，柔声道：“夫人这是气我之前说的话吗？”

怀里的人掐了他一把，可巧是两腿间某个位置。

“哎呦，夫人下手轻些哟。”李威疼得叫出生声来，“我这不是给你鼓劲呢嘛，怕你没了力气万一孩子憋死在腹中可如何是好。”他把嘴凑到娘子耳根：“过两年咱们再生一个，还要个闺女，娘子可答应？”

“相公随意。”葛月说着又在他肩头狠狠咬了一口。

“娘子饶命啊，”李威捂着肩头求饶，“我错了还不成吗，以后不敢了。”

 

傍晚皇宫中

皇帝今天没有去碧川池探望李思，而是在处理奏章。小皇子降生已有三日，并未昭告天下，什么时候公开又要怎么公开，皇帝一直在思考这件事。

奏章批改了一大半，抬眼已是午夜。冯几伸伸腰从成堆的公文里抬起头，发现公主端着一茶壶立在书案边上。

“父皇要注意身体啊，不要老是熬夜。”她给冯几手边的茶碗里满上少半杯茶。

皇帝：“小曼你不是也没睡么。”

“睡不着啊。”公主叹口气，“过几日女儿就要远嫁大支国了，女儿不在身边，父皇要多保重啊。”

话到此处冯几心里不是滋味，他愤恨地把奏章扔回书案，说：“你那个无情的舅舅，哼！”

“父皇不要再气了，”公主抬手掩着嘴悄声说，“女儿有一计，可里外夹攻，攻破他大支国。”

“哦？”皇帝来了精神，“说来听听！”

 

同一时间，碧川池山庄。

李思生下皇子之后的这几日除了吃就是睡一直好生修养着，精气神恢复了不少，到了今晚也就没了什么太多困意，晚间闲来无事在院子里散步。小丫鬟怕他着凉，连忙拿来一件披风。

“先生可不要着凉了，郑医生嘱咐过，这五日好比女人家坐月子，病着了累着了伤着了都是要留下一辈子的病根的。”小翠说着把披风盖在李思的肩上。

“多谢小翠姑娘。”李思说。

小翠捂着嘴笑起来。李思看着觉得有趣：“你笑什么？”

“先生是个有意思的人。”小翠笑着说。

李思：“哦？哪里有趣，说来听听。”

小翠：“先生深得皇帝宠爱却又不像那些个男宠造作又摆架子。您长的俊俏又会生养，可又没有女子的扭捏劲，总之先生是个不一样的人。”

李思皱着眉头不太接受小翠的评价，说：“姑娘你是拿我跟圣上的那些男宠比较吗？”

看到李思不高兴了，小翠紧忙下跪道：“婢子该死，说错了说话，还请先生责罚。”

李思笑了起来，伸手扶起小丫鬟说：“无妨，无妨。你说的都对，我跟他们不一样......”

忽然间觉得背后一紧，李思猛然附身一并拽着小翠趴到地上，只听得一声微弱的风声从上方划过，啪的一下什么东西钉在了回廊的柱子上，小翠吓得惊叫一声：“哎呀，什么东西？”

李思一个翻滚，来到柱子边查看，只见一只短飞镖插入木柱里，废了几下力气拔下飞镖收起赶紧叫着小翠一并进屋关门。路过外屋顺下西面墙上挂的两件兵器，进到卧房叫醒奶妈抱孩子，四人一并进到更里间的偏房。

“到底怎么了？”才停下脚步小翠就着急地问。

“有刺客！”李思低声说，“你们躲在这里，我出去看看。”

“先生你这是要干什么？”小翠着急地拽住李思的衣袖，“外面不是有刺客吗，先生出去太危险了，我们在这里叫人不就好了？”

“大声喊叫只会让我们成为众矢之的，这里地处偏僻，并非皇宫有御林军把守，万一他们人多势众我们又抵不过怎么办，此时山庄上下加起来不过三十来口人，会武的也就二十个。”李思说，“你们还是先悄声躲在这里反锁房门为好，危险过去了我再回来找你们。”李思说罢三两步飞奔到堂屋门口，他躲在窗户一侧贴着墙壁观察着屋外的动静。

屋外某处已经有乒乒乓乓的打架声，看来侍卫也有所察觉，这行刺也太明目张胆了吧，刚一上来就被侍卫发现吗？或者这是声东击西之计？李思还在思忖着，堂屋的门被慢慢打开。一个黑衣蒙面人提着一把钢刀悄悄滑了进来，李思又往阴影里缩了两寸，只见那黑衣人左右看了一下便向自己这边走来。

李思紧握手中剑，屏息凝视，等到蒙面人离他只有一尺多点的时候他猛然发力宝剑直刺那人胸膛，黑衣人没来得及喊叫，李思拔剑，反手又在他喉咙上划过。刺客如破皮袄般颓然倒地。

确认黑衣人咽气之后，李思把尸体拖到屋内墙边不碍事的地方，他捡起尸体手里的钢刀之际又听到有脚步声靠近，李思迅速起身挥刀砍向声源却又停在半空，原来靠近他的是丫鬟小翠。

“真是胡闹！”李思后怕地发起怒来，“我差点砍了你这丫头！”

小丫鬟缩着头不敢抬眼看他却瞄见墙根的尸体更是怕的闭上眼睛：“我怕先生身体尚未恢复抵挡不住这些刺客过来看看能不能帮上忙。”  
李思被这傻乎乎的回答逗笑了，他缓和下口气说：“我都抵挡不住了你只管跑就是了，还来看什么。放心，我曾身负七处剑伤一样能杀出一条血路逃生。”李思说罢将刀把递到小翠手里，“拿着，以防........”

话还没说完，又一黑衣人闯了进来，小翠紧忙双手握刀吓得定在原地。

“快跑！”李思话还没喊完，黑衣人的长剑已然冲着小翠的胸膛刺去，小丫鬟大叫着胡乱挥动钢刀，可巧打飞了黑衣人这一剑。黑衣人被小翠的神奇的剑法搞得有些愣神，李思趁机滑倒蒙面黑衣人的腰侧狠狠地切下一剑。黑衣人疼得“哎呀！”一声一个踉跄跪倒在地，李思迅速起身奋力挥剑，消掉了刺客的人头。

小翠被眼前的景象吓傻了，她还拿着钢刀却已然忘记了自己要干什么，一个大活人就在自己眼前被斩首，这辈子还是头回看见。

李思捡起第二个黑衣人的兵器，一手拿双剑一手推推吓傻的小丫鬟：“小翠，快回屋去。”

小翠如梦方醒，抱着钢刀急忙去找奶妈和小皇子去了。

 

解决掉两名刺客，李思觉得有些气短，他靠着窗边的墙壁躲在黑影里歇息，才觉得小腹的伤口一阵阵刺痛。许是有新添的撕裂伤吧，万一失血的话怕是要妨碍后面的应战。不知道他们来了几个人，屋外把守的侍卫又能对付几个。从刚才毙命两人的武功来看并不是什么江湖高手，但是想到那枚体积轻盈不易投掷的飞镖，李思猜测至少他们中间应该有一名高手。但愿不要有太多的高手，毕竟李思现在元气才恢复不过五成，要他长时间单打独斗确实有些吃不消。他得想办法速战速决。

也许照小翠的说法，喊两句把人都惊过来，也许可以速战速决？李思迈步出了堂屋，可巧遇到侍卫总管赵杰提着灯笼身后带着两个人往这边走，见一白衣人双手提剑赵杰不由得紧张起来，低声喝道：“什么人？”

“赵队长，我是李先生。”

听到来人这么说，赵队长抬高灯笼照了照李思的脸才放下心。但看到李思白衣上的一道道飞溅的血痕又把赵队长吓了一跳：“您这一身的血......李先生也遇到刺客了？伤到没？”

李思借着灯光扫了一眼自己的衣衫，说：“我没事，是两个贼人的血溅到我身上了。”

“两个吗？”赵队长惊讶道，“人呢？”

“死了，堆在堂屋的墙角。”李思歪歪头看了一眼屋里方向。

赵队长：“先生好身手。”

李思“其他侍卫还在应战吗？他们到底几个人？”

“有两名兄弟已经遇害，剩十八人个。”赵队长愤恨地说，“我只看到四个人，可别让我逮到，不然轻饶不了他们。”

“赵队长先别急着报仇，保护屋里的小太子要紧，贼人我来应对。”李思先高声说了几句，又凑近赵队长低声道：“你们十八人带着小太子他们从密道逃出山庄，我随后就到。”

“既然李先生身手不凡，那就有劳了。”赵队长冲李思抱拳后火速冲进了屋里。侍卫走了没多一会儿，只见房顶上窜上四个黑影。估计他们是已经搜索过山庄其他地方，就差这里没来了吧。郑医生这几日不在家，不知道算是庆幸还是不幸呢。李思来不及多想旁的，他双手握紧兵器，心里那根弦绷的紧紧的。

“来者何人，你我素未谋面，为何在此大开杀戒？”

李思吼了一句。房顶上四个黑衣人下来三个，直直的如离弦的弓箭冲向李思。三把剑即将刺向李思胸口之际，他忽然一个闪身猫腰连带翻滚，三把剑扑空戳到地上。李思趁机用剑抹了一把，惨叫一声，一名刺客应声倒地，原来他一只小腿肚上的肉被削掉一块，疼得在地上打滚。

李思趁机望了一眼立于房顶的那个黑衣人，他看似没有动静，只是静静地看着。

一股凉风扫过李思后背他一个右闪身，左手带起剑身当过一剑，右边接连一击，右手耍出剑花让对方无从下刀。李思左右抗击着，一步一步后退。两个黑衣人看似站了上风打的李思招架不住。眼看李思就要靠在院中一块一人高的怪石上了。就在此时，李思忽然发猛力双手来回耍出剑花，切削的两个黑衣人各自后退半步，趁此机会他转身面冲怪石抬腿，一串小碎步窜到怪石顶部，紧接一个后空翻。等两个黑衣人反应过来时李思已经立于他们身后，手中双剑分别没入二人后背鱼贯而出，再猛然拔剑，两个黑人相继倒地。

夜，忽然安静下来。

李思双剑指地立于庭园当中，暗红色的血从剑尖低落渗入土壤，他白色的长衫上现在不止有别人的血了，他的血也渗了出来。他盯着房顶上那个幽灵一样的第六个人，听着自己略显粗重的呼吸，听着夜风扰动树丛的声音，紧张与不安在他们二人之间膨胀着。李思心中的那根弦依旧绷的紧紧的，只是他不知道还能坚持多久。

不远处有响动，那个瘸腿的刺客似乎正在起身，李思从腰间摸出先前拾起的那枚飞镖投了出去，动静立刻消失。

 

“幽灵”动了一下，三只飞镖射出，李思勉强躲过两支，第三只擦过他的右肩带下一丝血肉和布料没入了草丛中。

黑衣人已经站在地上，距离李思丈余。他看着眼前的人从衣衫上撤下一条布料缠绕在肩头。他好像不急于取对手的性命，只是看着他。

李思三两下缠好肩头的伤口，他闭目运气，把剩余的三分力气调出两分，动用内力走遍全身。必须速战速决，他已快要耗干气力了。

一股凌厉之风骤气，李思睁眼，看到黑衣人抽出一把流星锤，锤头不大约莫成人拳头大小，连接手柄与锤头的铁链弯弯绕的在那人手中看似不短。

这兵器倒是有点意思。

“你没力气了。”黑衣人忽然蹦出一句话，紧接着抬手一甩，锤头带着铁链如毒蛇出洞朝李思门面而来。

李思交叉双剑，铁链被半路截下缠绕剑身，飞奔铁球的力道震的他肩头伤口生疼，李思顺着铁球的惯性抽出宝剑。铁链仿佛有了生命般在他眼前扭转，蛇形二次冲来，李思连连后退，锤头带着铁链蜿蜒逼近，黑衣人则在丈余远处舞动单臂踱步前行。

李思已经退到回廊下，他脚下用力轻轻跃起，来回点了几下廊下圆柱借力翻身上了房顶。毒蛇似的兵器扑了一空。

黑衣人收回铁锤复往房顶发去，怎料李思并未在房顶逗留，他起身跃下房顶，与铁锤相向而行。黑衣人见此急忙收回铁锤，可惜为时已晚，李思剑锋下划砍断了铁链，铁球砸回地面。

黑衣人似乎怒了，他更加奋力挥动锤头已断的铁链，狠狠地冲李思抽打去。“啪啪啪啪啪！”  
地面砂石瞬间被卷起。李思想再次借助怪石的高度脱离铁链的包围，怎料脚下一个躲闪不急，被跳跃的铁链绊的失去重心。

见到对手摔倒，黑衣人乘胜追击，他拔出一把软剑，向地上的人砍去。李思眼疾手快爬起来双剑交叉格挡住这一剑。黑衣人收回手臂从右侧攻击，李思单手再次将其弹开，再击左边还是未果。黑衣人他身体向后跳跃瞬间连发两只飞镖，李思侥幸躲过。追着李思再发三枚，可巧都嵌入怪石的缝隙中。

黑衣人恼怒至极，来了六个刺客如今就剩下他一人，其他五个还都是被这么个难缠的家伙干掉的，这是撞了哪门子鬼了。黑衣人凭借自己习武的经验判断，那人分明是身上有伤行动不甚利索的，怎么还是这般厉害？

其实黑衣人并不知道，李思此时体力已经快要接近极限，再拖延一时半会他恐怕就没了力气应战了。黑衣人已没了耐性，他发出了剩余的五件飞镖，成败在此一举。

没想到，一声闷哼，李思双剑落地单腿跪地。

黑衣人奔过去，看到对手跪地没了招架的能力黑衣人大喜过望，得意地说：“我说过，你没力气了！”，说罢挥剑要砍李思的人头，可惜剑未起多高，一只飞镖扎入了他的咽喉。原来，黑衣人最后发出的五只飞镖确实有一只打中了李思的大腿，但是李思果断拔出飞镖趁着黑衣人靠近自己一镖结果了他的性命。

李思踉跄着起身，他靠在一旁的石头上喘着粗气，他真的打不动了，甚至都不想再多迈开一步离开这块石头。不知道小太子他们是否安全，刺客是否还有多余的人会追杀他们。李思还想绷紧心中那根弦，可是他浑身疼痛无力，肩膀、大腿和小腹的伤口都在流血。

远处似乎有骚动的人声逐渐靠近，他的视线逐渐模糊，看不清来的是什么人，敌人还是自己人？他努力再三也分辨不清。

“但愿老天保佑小太子平安无事。”他闭上双眼之前心中默念这这句话。

 

赵队长先前通过密道把小太子护送出山庄老远，之后还是不放心李先生便折返回来，只是没想到李思这么速战速决，等他回到山庄时六名刺客已然都断了气。看到李思昏沉沉瘫倒在一边，赵队长急忙找来人把他抬进屋，叫来大夫给他诊治。又派人接回还在野外等候的太子和下人们，打扫庭园房屋，挪动刺客尸体等等杂事。这一通忙活就到了转过天来的傍晚。

皇帝在晚上刚刚张灯时到达的碧川池山庄，听闻昨夜来了六名刺客不禁紧张后怕，当听到李思一人手刃六人，因此负伤昏迷之后皇帝气的把手中的茶杯摔在了地上。众人吓得跪了一大片，不知道陛下为何为了一个区区“李先生”这样大动肝火。只因当初李思来碧川池养胎生产身份是有所隐瞒的，怕的就是某些贼人趁机加害。因此，碧川池服侍李思的人除了郑医生外没人知道他是当朝一品骠骑大将军李思，而这一干人里知道太子是李思所生的也仅限于丫鬟小翠和奶妈两人。所以众人对于皇帝的怒气不明所以。

皇帝并不管这些，他觉得无论李思在他们眼里身份如何都不应该一人迎战，至少还有十八、九名侍卫在山庄，如此调度不合理，队长赵杰难辞其咎。陛下盛怒之下把赵队长革了职，理由是带队无方擅离职守。赵队长一肚子委屈也无从说出只能领旨谢恩。

冯几发了一通火，心里也没痛快多少，他来到李思熟睡的房间，向刚刚采药归来的郑医生询问诊脉结果，在得知李思只是因过度劳累才昏睡不醒时才安下心来。

再转眼到了第二天上午，李思悠悠醒来，才觉得疲乏之感稍稍褪去。醒来的第一件事还是挂念小太子，他刚起身就遇到小翠端着换洗衣物从外面进来，赶紧问道：“孩子呢？”

小翠：“跟奶妈在偏屋吃奶呢。我们三人都毫发无损。”

看到李思放下心来，小翠忍不住委屈站在李思床头诉起苦来：“先生可算醒了，都一天两夜了，您要再睡个三、五时辰，陛下就要把我们都革职查办了。”

刚刚睡醒的李思脑子还有点晕乎，他眨眨眼看着泪眼汪汪的小翠不明所以：“我睡了这么久啊，这革职又是怎么回事？”

“陛下一听说你一人迎战六名刺客受伤昏迷，立刻龙颜大怒。先来查看先生的伤势，紧接着就革去了赵队长的职位，说他调度无方什么的。然后把自己关在先生卧房对面的房间里一直没出来，听陶总管说陛下像是在生闷气，从昨晚到现在都没进膳。”小翠一边说着一边掀开被子，开始解李思的衣衫。

李思忽闪了好几下他的长睫毛，样子傻乎乎的像是没明白小翠的话。小丫鬟皱着眉头看了他一眼继续解开他的内衣裤拆掉旧绷带，露出小腹泛红的伤口。结果李思忽然笑了起来，翠色的眸子弯成两条弧线，搞得小丫鬟更是委屈。

“李先生你笑什么啊，我们都要吓死了，从没见过陛下这么动怒。都是因为您逞英雄，害的赵队长被革职，赵队长冤枉死了，您还笑的出来。”小翠说着吸了几下鼻子，又努力眨眨眼睛想要阻止眼泪流出。

“小翠姑娘是因为害怕哭呢还是因为别的呢？”李思配合地抬起身子好方便给他重新缠上绷带。

“当然是害怕啊！”处理好腹部的伤口，小翠又拆掉李思肩头的绷带更换成新的。之后她实在忍不住了，扭过头去低声抽泣起来。见此情景，李思觉得心理有些过意不去，他收起笑容道：“小翠姑娘这是怎么了，有什么委屈说来我听听。”

小翠又抽泣了两声，说“先生打败刺客后就累昏了过去，可巧赶上陛下到访。陛下听闻了事情经过后气的摔碎了手里的茶杯，质问赵队长为什么留下先生一人抵挡六名刺客，不知回来支援？赵杰支支吾吾也说不出个所以然，陛下一怒就把他革职了。”

“也怪他嘴笨，不知道给自己辩解个一二。”李思靠在床头说。

“唉，先生说的也是，那个傻子，见了陛下魂儿都吓没了，哪里还知道辩解。真是冤死了。”小翠一边擦着眼泪一边说。

李思：“你说他冤枉，到底冤在哪里呢？”

小翠擦净眼泪，回身继续伺候李思，他脱掉李思的裤子，更换下他大腿上那条浅伤口的绷带。  
“谁让先生推脱说不用他协助应战的，那个傻子就当真了呗。”

“这怎么还成了我的不是了？”李思听着小翠的胡搅蛮缠也不生气，接着说：“小翠姑娘一口一个赵队长冤枉的，看来这个人是早早就住进你心里了吧？看你哭着说到赵队长被革职的样子，我都要跟着心疼起来了。”李思的话搞得小翠一阵阵脸红。

“要不我待会儿去劝劝陛下别生气了，顺便帮你问问赵队长是否有家室啊？”李思笑得温柔如水，小翠的脸红的更艳。

小翠：“李先生你这是瞎说什么啊，你一个大老爷们那么八婆不怕人笑话啊。”

李思笑得更欢：“那你是不想知道咯？”

小翠抬手捂着脸不再理他。

李思清清喉咙，道：“你这是生气了？”

“哎呀，差点忘了，”小翠忽然抬头道，“陛下说了，先生要是醒来必须第一时间告诉陛下。”

“不用通禀了，我这就去找陛下。”李思说着下床去，可巧忘了自己右腿有伤，他一个没站住又跌坐回床上，疼得他闷哼了一声。

“唉——，先生就是个爱逞能的人，怪不得陛下生你的气呢。”小翠搀扶着李思坐到梳妆镜前。

“这是从何说起？”他看着铜镜中的自己，一绺绺散落的灰白丝被梳起拢在脑后。

“陛下多在乎你啊，气的饭都不吃了，傻子也看的出来啊。”小丫鬟拿起一根暗红色的发带把发髻固定住。

李思不再说话，任凭小翠处置他的头发，找来衣衫穿戴好。一通梳洗打扮之后，小丫鬟还不忘拿来一只拐棍交到李思手里。李思借着拐杖顺利地站了起来。

看着眼前的人，小翠不禁感叹：“先生真是英气逼人，若是入朝为官，定是一元武将。”

听到这句话李思又笑了：“小翠姑娘慧眼识金，厉害。”说罢往屋外走。

“先生别忘了，赵队长冤枉啊！”说完小翠就红着脸跑开了。

 

李思拄拐来到对面房门口，看到陶总管立在门口端着一盘饭食愁眉苦脸的。李思叫住了他：“陶公公，且慢。”

陶公公见到李思吃惊地瞪大眼睛刚要说话，被李思一个“嘘”的手势制止了。他拄拐过去，单手接过公公手里的檀木推盘，说：“陛下真的从昨晚就没进膳吗？”

“唉，”陶公公叹口气，“陛下本来昨晚是要来这里同将军您一起用晚膳的，但是见到这番景象......”陶公公摇摇头说，“就气的什么也吃不下，这不下了早朝就来到山庄把自己关在房里谁也不见，刚才老奴还劝过一次，被陛下赶了出来。”

李思：“公公不必担心，我来试试。”

陶总管：“将军的伤可好些了？”

李思：“不碍事，公公去歇息会儿吧。”

“那就有劳将军了。”陶公公紧忙打开房门，李思走了进去。

关门的“吱呀”声并没有打扰认真看奏章的皇帝，李思尽量放轻脚步，来到了书案前。

冯几在看边境的战报，他叹口气闭上眼睛陷入沉思。李思把紫檀托盘放在书案一边，皇帝闻到了饭香味道，开口道：“拿走吧，朕不饿。”

李思放下拐杖，端起碗来，靠在皇帝座椅边上，拿着筷子挑起碗里的面条搅拌着，想让滚烫的汤面凉一些。冯几本就心里烦乱再加上碗筷搅动的声音更是火上浇油，他闭着眼睛看也不看地挥手轰赶身边的人。

“都給朕出去，朕不想吃饭！”皇帝有些恼了挥动的力气大了些，打在了旁人身上可巧是李思肚子挨刀的地方，那人吃痛地将饭碗跌落回紫檀托盘，低声呻吟了一句：“陛下好功夫......”

冯几听到这句话猛然睁开眼睛，看到李思立在身旁，弯着腰一手捂着肚子一手撑在书案边，表情痛苦。皇帝紧忙起身，扶着李思坐到了自己的位置上，说：“你怎么又下床乱动，真是不让朕省心。还悄悄进来不让我发现，挨打活该。”

李思疼了一会儿缓过劲来，眯着眼睛似笑非笑地看着冯几说：“陛下真是铁石心肠，臣听说陛下一天没进膳，特意前来伺候陛下用膳。没成想还要挨揍，可是冤枉死了。”

冯几：“李将军身负重伤都能以一抵六，这点揍算得了什么？”

李思听出了皇帝话里的揶揄，笑笑说：“陛下是担心臣，所以茶不思饭不想？”

“李将军自作多情啊。”冯几自己搬来椅子坐在李思身边。

李思：“那就是没有臣陪着，味同咀蜡？”

“这么说有点道理。”皇帝拿起碗筷自顾自吃了起来。

“陛下就顾着自己吃，也不想想别人睡了一天两夜，都没来得及吃饭呢？”李思看着皇帝随意的吃相笑着说。

“李将军神勇无敌，还用吃饭吗？”皇帝扭头冲着门口高声道：“来人啊。”

门口陶总管进来。

皇帝：“李将军的午饭备好了吗？”

“老奴这就拿来。”

不一会儿，书案上的奏章和笔砚就被撤下，换成了五只瓷碟，两只小碗。鸡鸭蔬菜一应俱全。

皇帝没几口就吃净了碗里的面条，伸手去拿李思面前两碗白面条中的一碗。李思紧忙按住了皇帝的手，说：“陛下且慢。”

冯几：“怎么？”

“臣最爱吃面条了，这两碗陛下就别想了。”李思说着把两碗白面条往自己的这边挪动了两寸。

冯几：“堂堂一品武将，怎么这般小气。”

“陛下是一国之君，自然肚量无疆。”李思指着一只瓷碟里码放整齐的五个小馒头说：“为何不来几个馒头啊？”

“看你还伤着，朕让着你便是。”皇帝也没去拿馒头，从盘中夹来一大块鸡肉吃着。

“臣听说陛下责罚了护卫队长赵杰。”李思忽然说到这事，皇帝停下了进餐。

冯几：“朕革去了他的队长职务。”

李思：“陛下，臣是隐藏身份来此待产的，赵杰不知道臣是太子的生母，危机关头是臣要他保护太子的，会不会......重了些？”

冯几：“这与你是否太子生母有何干系？即便不知道你的真实身份，他让你一人抵挡六名刺客，自己跟着太子逃出山庄，不是贪生怕死也是失职加调度无方。这点事情都想不明白，胜任不了队长。”

“依臣之见，此人到还算忠厚老实。”李思说：“陛下可否开恩，交于臣手下当个家丁，也方便伺候小皇子或是供臣差遣做些杂事，毕竟也是当初仔细筛选的人，底细知晓人品也可靠。许是年轻还没有经验，给他个历练的机会嘛。”

皇帝放下银筷，想了想李思的话，觉得还是有几分道理的，点点头道：“就依着你，你的眼光朕还是放心的。”

“谢陛下。”李思抬手作揖。

“这碗面条还得是朕的，哈哈！”皇帝趁着李思抬手的功夫，还是抢来了一碗，赶紧下筷子吃了起来：“李将军也是有大将风度的人，吃馒头啊。”

李思叹拿起馒头咬了一口，“陛下果真好功夫，臣自愧不如。”

“要论武功，还是李将军在朕之上啊，不然怎能以一敌六呢。”说到这里皇帝忽然又生气起来，“那个老狐狸，连个娃娃也不放过，真是残忍至极。”

李思：“陛下不是已经调动了五十人的御林军把手山庄了么，料他也不敢第二次行刺了。”

“不是长久之计。”皇帝陷入沉思。

良久，皇帝抬眼，与李思那双翠色的眸子对上时，二人异口同声道：“公开太子身份。”

 

 

傍晚时分，天还未全黑。皇帝要继续批阅奏章，李思便回到房间里，他学着奶妈的样子抱了一会儿太子，问了问孩子的冷暖便在院中散起步来。没多一会儿，小翠抱着一筐衣服汗巾朝李思走过来，靠近他时忍不住地小声问道：“先生可替赵队长申冤了？”说完还左右看了一圈，怕有人偷听。

李思扫了一眼院中的状况，总共八名侍卫散在院子的各个角落，看到小翠着急的样子他故作神秘地低声说：“这里人多嘴杂不方便。”

“那就伺候先生洗澡去吧，那里清静。”小翠眼巴巴地看着李思等着回答。

看着她可爱又可怜的样子，李思实在不忍再逗她，点头答应了。

碧川池山庄本就是皇家避暑玩乐之地，自然少不了各式温泉浴池。于是他们挑选了一处既在护卫把守的范围内又不会有太多人来打扰的地方。小丫鬟伺候李思脱去外衣内衣，拆散了头发，李思刚要迈步下浴池，被小翠阻拦下了。

“先生还有几处伤口没有愈合呢，直接泡水里不好啊。”小翠拿出一瓶油膏，打开盖子伸出手指挖了一大块，“伤处先涂上油膏再下水吧？”

“好啊。”李思想拿过瓶子自己涂，小丫鬟却不依靠他，直接把手上的那一块油膏摸到他肚子上的那条刀口上。

“先生帮了小翠一个大忙，小翠要好好服侍先生才对啊。”她说着脸红了起来。

“我还什么都没说呢，小翠姑娘就看出来了？”李思转过身，让小丫鬟继续给他腿上的伤口涂药膏。

“先生是陛下身边的红人，这点小事不在话下的。”小丫鬟完涂完油膏，扶着李思下到浴池里，待李思坐下，再递上一条毛巾和一杯茶水。

“你怎么看出来我是陛下身边的红人？”李思欣赏小翠的聪慧，也想听听她的见解。

小翠：“从先生愿为陛下生皇子看出，先生与陛下关系不一般。从先生三两下杀掉一个刺客看出，先生的武功不一般。从陛下昨天盛怒看出，陛下很在乎先生的安危，自然还是不一般。从这三点看出，先生肯定不是普通百姓，也不是普通为官之人，更不可能是男宠。”

李思笑着点点头，说：“那你看我像什么人？”

“先生也不像书生，”小翠的大眼睛转了一圈忽然说到：“从先生满身的伤疤来看，许是上过战场的武官？”

李思点点头：“小翠姑娘好眼力，本帅心服口服。”

“哎呀！”小翠瞠目结舌地看着李思，“小翠曾听说过一位李思将军，官居一品的骠骑大将军，七次击退大支国的进犯，常年镇守北关且深受当地百姓爱戴，还是位俊俏郎。”

“七次有点夸张了，四次属实。”李思被小翠的最后一句逗笑了。

“真的是您啊？”她还是不太相信自己的眼睛，靠在池边感叹，“婢子不是在做梦吧，有幸服侍将军沐浴？”

“不过凡人而已，你也见过我这周身的伤疤了，不是吗？”李思喝着茶水悠悠地说。

“凡人也不是一般的凡人。”小翠此时的目光已经从惊讶换成敬仰了，“赵队长的事情先生肯定是办妥了吧？哎呀婢子失言，应该叫将军！”

“在这里还是叫先生吧，毕竟此时不便声张。”

“是。”小丫鬟欢快地回答。

李思：“这个赵杰，我看他有些愚钝啊，你到底看上他哪里了？”

“唉，愚钝是有一点，可是他人不坏啊。”小翠拿过李思手里的空茶杯，斟满后送还到李思手里。

“何以见得？”李思抿了一口茶水。

“我难过的一个人在院中哭，被赵杰撞见了，他劝了我半天。”小翠低着头坐在池水边回忆着几个月前的事情。

“你还半夜哭来着？”李思也关心起来，“我看你平时挺厉害个丫头，谁敢欺负你啊。”

“唉，没啥，都是一群老泼妇嚼舌根子的事情，说出来怕脏了先生的耳朵。”

李思：“有人说你闲话了？”

小翠点点头。

李思：“说出来是谁本帅替你出出气。”

小丫鬟：“小翠没那么小心眼。”

李思：“我能问问她们都说了你什么吗？惹得你要半夜一个人去花园掉眼泪，不管怎样你也算是我府上的人，受了欺负了我总要知道是何缘故吧？”

“她们...”小翠摆弄着衣襟上的束带难以开口的样子，“她们...她们说，说我是您的通房大丫鬟。我气不过，就一个人在院子里哭了一个时辰，被守夜的赵杰撞见了。他也问我哭什么我就都告诉他了。他说，人活一世难免猜疑妒忌，只要自己行的端做的正，对得起自己良心就行了，不必太在意那些个外人的恶意揣测。要说也怪了，他就对我说了那么几句话，我竟然不难过了。”

李思听到这里也愣了一下，没想到这些下人们这么会猜疑别人。他沉吟了片刻开口道：“实在是难为小翠姑娘了，李思我给姑娘赔个不是。”李思说着对小翠抱抱拳。

小翠：“先生哪里话，能伺候您是婢子三生有幸，那些个泼妇随她们说去吧，她们没这份福气，才嫉恨我的。”

“小翠姑娘不仅聪慧还很有肚量啊。”李思感叹。

“先生到底办的怎样啊，快说说嘛，真是急死人了。”

“既然小翠姑娘真心喜欢他，那就把赵杰纳入我麾下，陛下已经答应了，并不再追究赵杰的失职。不知道你可满意？”李思笑眯眯地看着小翠。

小翠起身郑重地给李思磕了个头：“将军的恩情，小翠没齿难忘。”

“你这是抢了赵杰的词儿了，快起来吧。”李思举着茶杯说，“给我再来一杯茶。”

小丫鬟给李思斟满茶水，泡在水里的人又忍不住问：“你这么一厢情愿的，可别是剃头的挑子一头热啊。”

“唉！”小翠叹口气，“先生可算说到点子上了，我也不知道该如何是好。”

李思差点被呛到，他咳嗽两声说：“咳咳咳，你这还真是单相思啊，他不会对你一点意思都没有吧，那本帅岂不是白忙活了半天。”

“也不能说是没有意思吧？”小翠若有所思地说，“只是我一个姑娘家家的怎么问出口啊，总不能上去就问人家，你要不要娶我啊？”

“噗嗤——”李思被小翠逗的把茶水喷了出来，“我还以为凭你这泼辣性子，早就问清楚了呢。”

“小翠斗胆，劳烦大将军，您就好人做到底吧。”小丫鬟又起身行了个跪拜礼。

“你个鬼丫头，”李思说，“被你耍了。”

 

话说刺客的乱子过去了已有三日，李思身体元气也恢复到了当初的七、八成。早起，郑医生来诊脉对于李思目前的状况概括为，恢复尚好还需静心调养，身上的小伤已经痊愈，腹部产子的刀口也已恢复八成，要彻底愈合还需再有半个月才行。所以，不到万不得已不要动用内力与人激战，如果非要应战，最多动用五分力气。

郑医生的话李思还是能听个八九分的，但是对于一个习武之人来说，三四天不练练拳脚，确实有些痒痒。用过早餐后，李思想找来些事情做做，逗逗小太子耗费了半个时辰，院中散步思考耗费了一刻钟，回房看书看了一袋烟功夫最后还是坐不住了，他唤来小翠问话。

李思：“赵杰的武功如何？你了解吗？”

小翠：“我觉得挺高强的。”

李思：“举个例子。”

小翠：“有一回，我想摘梨子，树梢上有个又大又饱满的，我怎么也不好够到。赵杰动用轻功一跃就把梨子摘下来了！”

“听你说的他还真有两下子，我若与他比试比试，你要怎么站输赢啊？”李思抿嘴笑着等着小翠作答。

小丫鬟想了想说：“刚才郑医生不是说过嘛，先生身体未痊愈不能动武。”

李思：“只是舒活下筋骨，就跟你伸个懒腰没什么区别。郑医生说的是不能动用内力激战迎敌。”

小翠：“哎呀，什么内力不内力的，婢子不会武功，搞不清楚先生说的这些话。反正先生可要老实点，到时候有个闪失，陛下怪罪下来我们可担待不起。”

李思：“那你是不想我问出赵杰是否乐意娶你为妻了？你还没答我站谁赢呢？”

“先生问这事儿还要边打边问吗？”小翠似是动了几分心思：“当然先生赢啊，小翠最信赖先生了。”

“我得找个旁的理由跟他搭个话吧，总不能上来就问，赵杰啊你愿意娶小翠为妻吗？我一个老爷们哪能这么八婆啊，哈哈哈。”李思轻笑着，搞得小丫鬟又一阵脸红，“不过冲着你站我赢，我更要跟他比试下。”

小翠：“先生就会拿我说笑，要是比试完了，赵杰武功得到先生的认可，可有嘉奖？”

李思：“倘若真是人才当然要重用啊。”

小翠：“那就依了先生这次，不过可不要再伤到啊，陛下发起火来吓死人了。”

“你是看到有好处才答应的吧，鬼丫头，处处给我下套。赵杰若真是娶了你，他可是三世修来的福气呢。”李思起身拿起一对儿宝剑往屋外走。小翠连忙叫住他：“先生别急啊，我得带上茶水点心，你们比武累了还能有个吃食。”

李思听话的在堂屋外等了会儿，看到小丫鬟提着一只大食盒回到身边不禁笑了起来：“你这是要出远门啊，不用吧。我们只是到后山的空地上呆上一个时辰而已嘛。”

丫鬟：“赵医生嘱咐了，先生体虚要按时进补糁汤，厨房刚巧熬好了我就带上了。还有枣糕配桂圆粥补血的，也要多吃。”

李思摇摇头不再对这些表示异议。

 

小翠领着李思拐了两个弯弯来到关禁闭的地方，李思从怀里掏出一份皇帝御批的公文，看守过目后收起，没多一会儿，赵杰就被带了出来。他看到小翠和李思站在眼前，不太明白到底发生了什么。

“李先生。”赵杰此时虽然不知道李思的真实身份基本的礼数还是有的，他给李思行了一个礼问：“先生这是找我有事吗？”

“没什么事，这几日憋闷的无趣，想找你切磋下武艺，赵先生可接受啊？”李思说着晃了晃手里的两把宝剑。

此时赵杰才发现，今日的李先生一身短打扮，墨绿色窄袖开叉半长衫将将过膝，外系一条黑色皮带，黑裤轻便软底靴。看起来比刺客来袭那夜更像个习武之人。

“只是，小人目前是个罪人，被关禁闭等待发落。”赵杰说着，目光显出没落。

“陛下前天已经下旨，罚你三个月俸禄，免去队长职位，调离御林军，旁的没有了。该受的惩罚你这几日都受了，你现在是自由身。”李思说着往后山走去，“关了三天不想活动下筋骨吗？”

小翠姑娘急忙用手指捅捅赵杰的后脑勺，小声道：“你就应下嘛，怎么这么呆。”

赵杰赶紧跟上半步道：“啊，还真是得，先生说的是，那就就活动活动吧。”转身接过小翠手里的木头食盒，用眼神询问了下小翠，“这到底是怎么回事？”

小翠摆摆手，示意赵杰不要多说，只管听命便是。李思在前面走，小翠和赵杰在后面跟着。路上小翠还不忘嘱咐赵杰几句，她悄声说：“先生前几日生...生了一场重病，再加上刺客来袭受的伤，有些体虚气亏，你跟他切磋的时候可要当心些，别伤到先生啊。”

“既然先生并未痊愈为何要找我切磋？”赵杰被小翠嘱咐的更糊涂了：“我还以为你是要我当心别被先生打败呢。”

小翠：“你也要当心啊，别问那么多了，一会儿你就明白了。”

没多一会儿，李思停下脚步，他们已经置身于一小块开阔的林间空地，周围树林和矮灌木环绕，没有闲杂人等。李思看了一圈周围环境，最后目光落在赵杰身上。

赵杰也是一身朴素的短衣衫腰间一条暗红色腰带，大眼，浓眉，脸上棱角分明。那模样跟小翠嘴里一口一个的“傻子”可是判若两人。

李思站定，抬手扔给他一只宝剑，赵杰稳稳地接住。

“先说好规矩，不要伤脸，不要伤及要害，点到为止，可否？”李思稍微提高音量说。

“都听先生的。”赵杰抱拳说，“先生先请。”

李思也抱拳回敬，抬手间拿掉了剑鞘。

赵杰抽出宝剑，一个跃步奔向李思，人到剑落与李思的剑交叉相击。李思侧身移步，赵杰未来得及转身，李思用剑尖的平缓处拍了一下赵杰的肩膀，道：“我赢一局。”

上来就输了一招赵杰有些窝火，他回身斜砍一剑，李思抬手挥剑格挡开。赵杰挥剑往另一侧砍下李思再挡开。赵杰挥剑速度逐渐加快步步紧逼，李思连续格挡小碎步后退，金属撞击声回荡在林间空地上空。

李思后退了两丈多，忽然挥出一朵剑花，让赵杰无从下刀，趁此时机，李思一个跃起，剑尖挑动赵杰剑柄雕花处，后者一个没抓牢，宝剑飞出一丈来远。李思原地收剑，等着赵杰捡起兵器。

 

“先生太棒了！”小翠忍不住拍手叫好，端着两只茶杯跑到李思跟前，“先生要不要喝杯茶？”

李思拿起茶杯，喝了一小口。赵杰也凑过来，把另一杯茶一饮而尽。

“小翠姑娘请让开！”赵杰岔开双腿双手握剑，看着像是要大干一架。

“喂，别忘了我嘱咐你的话！”小翠离开时说。

“李先生，看剑！”赵杰冲着李思小腹次去，李思弯腰想要迎下这一刺，没想到赵杰中途改道，趁着李思低头，他剑尖外挑，李思发带飘落。

赵杰向后一跃，微笑收捡，看着李思扑了一空，长发散落肩头。

李思起身，剑垂一侧，道：“赵先生好剑法

赵杰：“李先生过奖。再来一局？”

李思微笑起剑，带着一阵风劈斩而来，发丝随风飘动。赵杰一个马步附身，宝剑探向李思脚底。李思抬脚跳过这一剑，侧身过去欲击打赵杰右肩。赵杰右转顶开这一刺，但是剑身没有离开，而是贴着李思的宝剑，像是双蛇交缠舞动，逼得李思又是后退几步，让人眼花缭乱好一阵。李思确实被这招扰乱了视线，他不想继续纠缠，抽回宝剑侧身躲闪之际，只觉得持剑的左手一阵刺痛。李思顾不得查看，他拔出宝剑，冲着赵杰的破绽刺去。

小翠惊讶地叫出声来。

只见赵杰的剑尖没入了李思腰侧的衣褶里，而李思宝剑的刃口也架在了赵杰的脖颈处。他们保持着这个姿势有一会儿，忽然都哈哈笑了起来，各自收了剑。

小翠跑过来，不放心地问：“二位伤到没有啊？赵杰你的剑刺中先生的腰腹了？”

“小翠姑娘不要担心，衣服都没破。”李思转过身体左手还拽着腰带边的衣褶给小翠看。衣服倒是没破，但是李思左手袖口处多了一道新鲜的血痕。

“先生受伤了！”小翠气的先登了赵杰一眼，然后掏出手帕给李思手腕上绕了一圈。“刚才不是跟你说了吗，不要伤到先生，你这个傻子怎么就是听不懂。还想要陛下再关你几天不成？”

被小翠这么一说，赵杰才觉得心里过意不去，紧忙抱拳鞠躬给李思赔罪：“赵杰失手伤了先生，请先生责罚。”

李思先冲小翠笑笑：“破了点皮，不碍事的。”再伸手扶起鞠躬的赵杰，“赵先生功夫不错，我被你伤的心服口服。让你在御林军里做个小队长确实有些屈才了。”

“唉，现在说什么都晚了，小队长也当不了了。”赵杰叹气道。

李思：“去沙场上建立一番功勋，你可有兴趣？”

赵杰：“哪个热血男儿不想，只是没有机会啊。”

李思：“若成我手下一员干将的话，你就有机会了。”

“先生是......武将？”赵杰也开始觉得这位李先生不简单了，只是他真的没什么头绪，猜不透个所以。

小翠有点看不下去，他看了一眼李思：“先生快告诉他吧，等这个傻子猜出来日头都要落西山了。”

李思：“你怎么老是叫人家傻子啊，他这不是猜对了嘛。”

喜悦之情在赵杰脸上显现。

小翠几步来到赵杰身边，在他耳畔一阵嘀咕。赵杰脸上喜悦的神情立马被惊讶取代，他噗通一下跪到地，连忙磕了三个响头，道：“小人有眼不识泰山，这御林军也是白当了几年，还望将军恕罪。”他终于明白了，李将军一人抵挡六名刺客体力不支昏倒被皇帝知晓后为何龙颜大怒。这位李思将军是皇帝身边的红人，赵杰早有耳闻。不仅仅是武功和韬略，还有另一层意思的宠幸，这点赵杰也是有所听说的。只是李思常年戍边很少回京城，在加上他只是个外围的小护卫，自然是不认得他。今日才知，早就见了将军的真容已有五个多月。不得不说，这位李思将军确实生的一表人才，不仅美貌胜过女子还待人宽厚随和，一点没有高官的架子。

“小人刚才失手伤到将军，真是万死！”赵杰想到刚才那一剑又后怕起来，这要是被陛下知道了恐怕是万劫不复吧。

“行了，赵杰，不要再愧疚了，我也是久经沙场之人，这点都不算伤。快快请起吧，不然小翠姑娘要心疼了。”

赵杰起身，看了小翠一眼，像是知道后面会是什么话似的，脸也跟着小丫鬟微微泛红。

“你这一身武艺确实不凡，能建一番功勋也是早晚的事。不过俗话说成家立业，这成家在先立业在后，本帅想问问，你可有家室了？”李思问。

“小人还不曾成家。”赵杰答。

李思：“有中意的姑娘吗？”

“将军问的这般详细，是要给小人保媒吗？”赵杰看了一眼小翠姑娘说，“是不是有人跟将军说了什么？”

李思：“你知道我要说的是谁，对吧。”

“我只是个会些个拳脚功夫的普通人，怕是不能给小翠姑娘安逸富足的生活，还是罢了吧。”赵杰冲着小翠抱抱拳不再说话。

李思没想到，眼前的这位年轻人会说出这么一番话。时光仿佛倒流，赵杰年轻气盛的面庞与年轻的自己重叠。小翠失望的神情与当初的茜儿别无二致。

“只要你一句话，我就跟我爹去闹，让他退婚。我等着你，等你回来。”

他终究没有把那句“等着我”说出口，茜儿也嫁做他人妻，可惜遇人不淑成了暴虐夫君手下的冤死鬼。李思摇摇头驱散回忆。

悲剧不应再重演。

小翠难过地看着李思，刚才那股子欢快劲头也没了，低着头端来了一碗糁汤交到李思手中，立在一旁默不作声。李思把汤碗归还丫鬟，看着赵杰说：“你是不是因为有人在背后谈论小翠姑娘的事情，有顾虑呢？”

李思的话像是扎了赵杰的心，他连忙说：“将军乃正人君子，姑娘是良家少女，我怎么会听信道这种胡话。只是......只是......”

见他支支吾吾的样子，李思接过他的话说：“只是觉得咱们这个行当危险随行，不定哪天命丧疆场，害人家姑娘成了寡妇？”

赵杰看着李思，又看看小翠，不知道该说些什么，最后只是点点头。

“你心里一定想，我李思都未曾娶妻，凭啥给你保媒？”李思打住要张嘴的赵杰，接着说，“曾经有个姑娘确实倾心与我，那时我也是个血气方刚的少年，抱着跟你一样的想法。觉得姑娘应该跟个比自己稳当的好人，不应该跟着我担惊受怕。可惜造化弄人，我虽历经艰险但也活的好好的。只是可怜那位姑娘，嫁了个表面文雅内心暴虐的畜牲，成了他的手下冤魂。”话到此处李思心中仍如刀割火燎，他顿了顿，对赵杰说：“你以为今日你可以与我切磋武艺是谁的功劳？”

赵杰：“啊...将军慧眼识金？”

李思：“错！”

赵杰一愣。

李思：“是小翠姑娘在我耳边，一口一个你冤枉，要我去陛下那里替你求情的。”

赵杰无言以对，看着眼前的女子，似有千言万语可又什么也说不出。

不远处像是有人奔向这边，李思定睛看去，原来是陶总管。李思见到陶总管紧忙把受伤的那支手背到身后，迎了过去。

“哎呀，李将军真会藏啊，叫老奴一通好找。”陶总管站定了喘着大气说。

“公公辛苦了。”小翠端来一杯茶，总管大人一饮而尽。

李思：“陛下来了，找我有事？”

公公：“正是，还有公主也一同前来。”

李思：“劳烦公公回去禀报，我随后就到。”

“老奴这就回禀。请将军北书房见驾。”陶公公一路小跑的离开了。

小翠：“婢子伺候先生回屋更衣。”

“不必了，小翠姑娘跟赵杰还是多聊聊吧。”李思转向赵杰道，“这么好的姑娘不娶回家才真是大傻子！”李思扔下这句话，信步离去，留下这对儿纯情男女面面相觑。

 

李思回房更衣后来到北书房，进门就看到冯几坐在书案后，身边立着一位女子，身材窈窕，薄纱红裙相貌秀丽，此人不是别人，正是公主。

李思跪拜行礼后坐在了陛下身边。公主坐在另一，她仔仔细细地端详了李思一会儿，不禁捂着嘴笑起来。其实公主与李思并不熟悉，倒是跟他的妹妹李笑熟悉的很，今天算是难得的与他面对面相处，公主不禁觉得有趣起来。

见到公主在笑自己，李思开口道：“公主是有话要与臣说吗？”

“李将军真的是为国立了一项大功，您不仅骁勇善战长的俊俏，就连传宗接代的事都给揽过来了，要叫我们子女可怎么活啊？”公主娇滴滴地说罢，拿着衣袖遮着红唇又笑起来。

皇帝看出李思有些不好意思赶忙解围道：“小曼不要再胡闹了，还是说说今天的正事儿吧。”

公主：“今日来此，本宫想向将军借一样东西，不知将军舍得吗？”

李思：“我的所有都是陛下所赐，不知道公主是看上臣的什么物件了？”

公主：“两年前伤过将军的那把毒箭，将军可还留着。”

这句话把李思问的一愣，他看看冯几像是欲言又止，公主看在眼里，说：“不是父皇告诉我的，将军不要猜疑了。是你妹子跟我吐苦水来着。”公主抿嘴一笑，“她可委屈死了，你这个当哥哥的到底都是怎么欺负她的。”

“臣冤枉啊，向来只有李笑欺臣的份，从没有臣欺负她的时候。”李思一时间真的想不起来自己到底哪里对不住妹妹了，闹得她要去公主哪里吐苦水。

“非要本宫提醒你妈？你身中毒箭命在旦夕，还下令不要兴师动众去找解药。你妹子背着你撒出去一队人马去寻解药想要救你，你还训斥她。”公主的话让李思恍然大悟，他只是笑了笑没有作答。

公主：“所以，将军到底有没有留着那支毒箭呢？”

“公主稍等，臣去去就来。”李思说罢起身离开书房，没多一会儿折返回来，把一直小巧如手掌大的木盒子放到了三人围坐的书案上。

“毒箭在此，臣只收藏了箭头。”李思把一只小巧的木盒置于书案上。

公主见到盒子刚要抬手去拿，李思忽然道：“公主小心，不要徒手触碰这箭头。”

公主的手在半空顿了顿拿起木盒，翻开盖子，看到一只皮革小包，“将军当年中毒时候什么症状？”

李思想了想说“当时毒箭刺中了我胸口，伤口发黑流血不止，症状类似严重的风寒，但是却什么药都不能退烧。末将一直混混沌沌地高烧了半个月，直到寻到解药才有所好转。清毒之后继续调养了半年多才完全恢复。不是末将自夸，这要是赶上体虚柔弱之人，早就一命呜呼了。”

“正合我意！”公主颇具深意地笑道，“将军想不想听听我的计谋？”

李思与陛下和公主一直商议到傍晚。陛下有公务在身，所以今晚并未留宿山庄。送走了公主和皇帝，李思溜达回自己的住处，想着刚才商议的事情他觉得自己需要更新下武器装备，忽然想到，去年陪着妹子在一家兵器铺子挑选宝剑，听说过一位隐居南面云岗山叫翰默的铸剑师。碧川池地处西南，距离云岗山也不算太远，借此休养之际去那里逛逛就当是散心也不错嘛。  
李思想唤来小翠吩咐些事情，但是唤了几声不见人答应，这才想起早上他保媒拉线的事情，他让小翠今天不必伺候自己只管跟赵杰在一起，可是这都要晚上了怎么他们俩的人影一个也没看到呢？想到自己去见陛下前，赵杰拒绝了这门亲事，小翠一脸失望和委屈，李思不禁担心起来，那个火爆脾气的丫头不会一时想不开，干了傻事吧？

想到这，他果断冲出屋去，却看到小丫鬟从东面端着一盘饭菜往这边来，李思看到了她脸上难以掩饰的喜悦之情，忍不住好奇问道：“成了？”

小翠点点头，走进里屋，把饭菜摆在桌上。李思坐在桌边看着她，说：“看来这小子也没有表面看上去的那般愚钝。”

小翠摆好饭菜和碗筷，整理了下衣衫，关上房门，郑重其事地面冲李思，给他磕了一个头，“大将军的恩情，小翠无以回报，愿给将军当牛做马报答您。”

李思起身扶起小丫鬟，说：“你我都是人，不是牛马，你做好自己的事情就好了，我不用谁给我当牛做马。”

小翠：“是！”

李思：“吃过晚饭你去告诉赵杰，今晚早些歇息，明日一早让他随我去趟云岗山。”

小翠：“先生是要出远门啊？”

李思：“不算远，离这里也就十里地。”

小翠：“先生身体还没恢复呢，怎么又要乱跑，陛下知道了又要责罚我们了。”

“有赵杰在我身边，你还不放心吗？”李思拿起筷子，吃了一口盘中的菜，皱着眉头说，“这道菜怎么这么酸啊？”

“酸吗？”小翠看了一眼盘中棕红色的菜品说，“这是先生有孕时候最爱吃的醋溜白菜啊，小翠最拿手的菜，好长时间没做过了，今天给先生做一盘换换口味。”

李思：“太酸了...”

小翠夹起一片菜叶尝了尝，说：“就是之前的味道没有变啊。”

“我之前会受得了这么酸的味道吗？”李思眨眨眼，还是把筷子伸向了旁边的炒鸡蛋。

小翠：“俗话说，酸儿辣女啊。”


End file.
